Never Trust the Fey
by Jianna
Summary: A lighthearted story based in the first season of The Tribe with a “Freaky Friday” twist. Main characters involved: Amber, Bray, and Lex.
1. Prologue

Marisol stared gloomily down at her chartreuse colored drink, swirling it around in the glass with the swivel stick that had been provided. She had taken the small paper parasol out hours ago, yet she still had not decided whether or not she would actually drink the Sector Seven Sunset Slammer that the bartender, Sherri, had set on the counter in front of her.

"It's our specialty." The feisty young blonde had told her, giving her a saucy wink before she turned away to assist her other customers.

Marisol had never touched a drop of alcohol in her life. It had always been strictly forbidden for her, but looking at the chaos the world that surrounded her was in, Marisol had begun to question everything – especially those things that she had previously been forbidden to do so.

"Ya know," Sherri sauntered over to her after setting yet another full shot glass in front of the handsome young man sitting on the barstool beside Marisol, "That little drink won't really do anything to you. Not much anyway. Now this stuff," She gestured to the amber liquid she had just poured from her bottle, "It will mess with your mind. Isn't that right, Lex?" She nudged the young man with her elbow.

The drunken young man, Lex, looked up at her with bleary eyes, an angry scowl on his face. "Whadda ya want Sherri?" He growled, his voice low and threatening, despite the fact that his words slurred together a bit. Even though his words were not directed at Marisol, she felt a small chill race down her spine.

"Aw, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about Lex." Sherri wrinkled her nose at him. "You going to drink that last one or do you think you've had enough for the night?"

Lex stared at her, his expression as sour as ever. "There's never enough." He muttered as he reached for the shot glass. In one smooth movement, he tilted his head back and drank the entire shot in one quick gulp.

"You stay away from that one, doll face." Sherri instructed Marisol, her tone light and teasing. "He'll break your heart, now won't you, Lexy baby?"

Sherri's words earned her yet another scowl from the surly young man, but he said nothing to the bartender, instead, he turned his full attention to Marisol who still sat perched atop her barstool, nervously fiddling with her drink glass.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?" Marisol, slightly startled that he was addressing her, frowned in confusion at Lex's question. "Did what hurt?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? 'Cause baby, you look like an angel to me." He repeated, looking at her slyly and Marisol quickly realized he was hitting on her.

"Oh." She curled her lip up in disgust, flicking her long jet-black locks of hair over her shoulder. "No, it didn't hurt. As it happened, I didn't fall. I flew."

Behind the bar, Sherri let out a small chuckle. "Leave her be, Lex. Don't you have a woman you're supposed to be going home to? What was her name again? Sandra?"

"Zandra." Lex corrected, his angry expression deepening at the mention of the woman he was obviously involved with. "And it's her fault I'm here tonight. I tell you, that woman drives a man to drink."

"No woman can do that." Marisol said quietly, turning back to her own drink. "It's every man's own choice if he'll turn to liquor or not."

"Who died and made you Aristotle?" Lex quipped, snickering at his own lame joke.

Marisol could only roll her eyes, refusing to engage in conversation with the annoying lout any longer that night. Instead, she began to examine her drink suspiciously, determining that she would indeed drink it.

She slowly lifted the glass to her lips, the stench of the alcohol burning her nostrils. She quickly closed her eyes and took a sip, wondering if it would taste like she always imagined liquor would taste like. She did not have to wonder for long, as the drink slowly burned its way down her throat, warming her from the inside out. It tasted awful, but it was the sensation that Marisol loved – the sensation of being wild and afire.

"Wow." She exclaimed, taking another sip, this one far less tentatively. "_That_ is amazing."

"First drink, eh?" Lex inquired and Marisol noticed that he had polished off two more shots in the time it took Marisol to take her two short sips.

"That's none of your business, Lex." She told him coolly.

"My, you are a sour one, aren't you?" Undaunted, Lex pressed for conversation with her as he slipped off his stool so he could be even closer to her. "What's wrong, gorgeous? Did someone rub you the wrong way?"

"Yes." She snapped, her violet eyes flashing angrily. "You did."

"Little ol' Lexy?" He widened his eyes innocently.

Marisol pressed her lips together in a firm line, trying to gain control of her anger. Somehow this incredibly good looking young man had managed to annoy her more in fifteen minutes than anyone else had in her entire life. Something about him got under her skin and she wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible.

"Look," She took a deep breath, ordering herself to remain calm. "I had a really hard day and thus far it's been a really bad night. You're really bothering me and I'd suggest that if you want to leave this bar with your genitalia still in place, you'll leave me alone."

"Oooo…" Lex cooed. "Feisty! I like that in a woman. Especially in bed." He leered at her, he gaze lingering on her cleavage, making her wish she had brought a jacket to cover herself up with.

"Maybe you ought to listen to her, Lex." Sherri cautioned, looking at Marisol a bit suspiciously.

"I'm not afraid of any woman." Lex scoffed, brushing off Sherri's warning. "Look, babe—"

"Do not call me babe." Marisol ordered, her voice firm and commanding. "I am no one's 'babe'."

"Yeah, whatever." Lex sneered. "Look, babe, I don't think you really realize who I am. See, I'm Lex, of the Mall Rats. I assumed you've heard of us."

"Should I have?" Marisol arched an eyebrow expectantly.

"You mean you haven't?" Lex stared at her in disbelief. "We're the tribe that took down Zoot for ya, made these streets safe for a purdy little thing like you to walk down."

"You expect me to thank you for murdering a man?" Marisol eyed him with annoyance.

"Zoot was the murderer, not the Mall Rats." Lex slurred.

"Yes, but even a murderer should be given a fair trial at least." Marisol stated. "From what I hear, all you Mall Rats did was push him off a balcony when he went to go see his daughter."

"Where'd you hear that?" Lex paled suddenly, and Marisol saw Sherri stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

"Doesn't matter." Marisol told him plainly, thankful that he at long last realized that she was in control of the situation, not the other way around. "All that matters is that I want to finish my drink in peace then be on my way, alright? So keep your tongue inside your mouth for the rest of the evening and we'll get along just great."

Lex nodded, clamping his mouth shut as he scurried back to his stool. He tapped the countertop and Sherri poured him another shot. Marisol counted at least twelve empty glasses in front of him and she knew that he must be quite drunk. She wondered what he was like when he didn't have that much liquor in him.

Marisol sucked in a deep breath, turning her stool back to her drink. It was half-empty, but she couldn't remember drinking that much. Lifting the glass to her lips she took another swig of the foul beverage, realizing that its taste perfectly suited her mood now.

"You know," Sherri walked over to where Marisol sat and leaned across the bar, her voice barely above a whisper, "I hadn't heard that about Zoot. Where'd you find that out?"

"Like I told Lex, it doesn't matter." Marisol told her flatly. "All that matters is that it's the truth."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sherri nodded. "I've never seen Lex, or any Mall Rat for that matter, back down so quickly. You really freaked him out."

Marisol shrugged, deciding that she sort of liked this bartender.

"So, you mentioned to Lex that you had had a hard day…" Sherri continued, attempting to strike up a conversation with her. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really." Marisol quickly said, but the moment the words were past her lips she realized that she did want to talk about it. It felt like an eternity since she had actually talked to someone and the familiar ache of loneliness swept over the petite woman.

As Sherri turned to walk away, Marisol called after her, her violet eyes pleading with her to understand. "Sherri, wait." She murmured quietly, so as not to disturb Lex from his drinking binge. "I-I do want to talk about it, it's just, well, I haven't really had any friends for a long time and I don't exactly know how to act around them."

Sherri looked at her curiously, but nodded. "Alright." A wide smile spread across her face. "Well, a bartender is everyone's friend and listening ear. So fire away, Marisol. Let me know what has you so troubled."

Marisol nodded, then reached for her glass, draining the last drop from the bottom of the glass, the affects of the alcohol already beginning to take hold and loosen her tongue. "Well," Marisol said softly, wondering just where she could begin. "I was sent to this city with a mission."

"A mission? Sounds intriguing." Sherri arched her eyebrow curiously as she poured Marisol another drink. "What sort of mission?"

"Well, I can't really explain that." Marisol sighed heavily, "But I had six months to fulfill this mission or else I would be sent home in disgrace. I couldn't go home until either I completed the mission or the six months had passed. Tonight, at the stroke of midnight, it will have been exactly six months since I was sent out and I will be taken home, a failure."

"Oh wow." Sherri murmured sympathetically. "Sounds like a tough crowd you're running with. What's your tribe's name?"

"Uh, I…" Marisol trailed off, knowing that she couldn't tell this kind bartender the true name of her tribe. "Well, that doesn't really matter. All that matters anymore is that I searched this entire city from top to bottom and I couldn't find what I was looking for."

"No where?"

"No." Marisol sunk deeper into her stool. "When they assigned the mission I thought it would be simple. I thought I would be returning home in less than a week. But it's proven to be impossible and I sometimes find myself forgetting what my home looked like."

"I feel that." Sherri smiled at her, understanding shining in her hazel-green eyes. "I haven't been back to my home since my parents died about a year ago now. I can still remember what the outside of the house looked like, but the inside is starting to get a bit hazy. Too dangerous to go back now, anyway. It's Crazies territory and I'd rather deal with hazy memories than tangle with one of the Crazies."

"Yeah. Hazy." Marisol closed her eyes, allowing the memories of her home, her world, to sweep over her. It was so beautiful compared to the city, fresh air, a cool breeze blowing constantly, so many people and not a single one of them wanting to kill the other. It was peaceful and serene and she wanted nothing more than to leave this filthy city and return there.

"You'll make it back there, I'm sure you will." Sherri assured her. "You say you've tried looking everywhere in the city and haven't found it, right? Have you tried the docks? There's lots of stuff out there that people have long forgotten about." She informed her helpfully.

Marisol shook her head, a sad smile crossing her lips. "If only it were a physical object I'm looking for. See, I'm—" But she broke off as her eyes trained on the young woman who had just stepped through the bar door. The woman was about a year or so younger than Marisol, her golden blonde hair tied up peculiarly in tight knots atop her head. Her eyes scanned the bar, obviously searching for someone and Marisol knew instantly that the woman was looking for the drunken Lex.

"Hey Lexy," Sherri spotted the woman who had drawn Marisol's attention. "Your mummy's here to pick you up."

"Mufph?" Lex looked up from the drink he had currently been drowning in and Marisol quickly realized that when he had hit on her he had been at a good point in his drinking. He looked awful and smelled worse. Marisol highly doubted he could string two words together to make a complete sentence.

"Amber." Sherri jerked her head in the woman's direction.

A small groan emitted from Lex's mouth as he flopped over on his stool to face the approaching young woman whom Marisol assumed was named Amber.

Marisol was not paying attention to Lex's moaning, however. Instead, she found herself staring in disbelief at what wasn't really there. The glow, the sparks – they were so strong and beautiful, it was undeniable to Marisol, and yet neither Lex nor Amber was aware of their existence.

"I found it." She breathed, draining the last of her third drink. "I found it at last."

Amber scanned the crowded bar in annoyance, crossing her arms against her slim form in an attempt to hide as much of her body as possible from the leering gazes of the men who had noticed her the moment she had come in. Just their looks made Amber feel dirty and violated, but she wasn't about to let that show on her face. She must never appear weak, not even for a moment.

"Geeze." She muttered to herself, scowling down at one of the more bold 'gentlemen' who had decided to approach her rather than remain in his seat to drool over her. "I don't even know why I bother."

But Amber did know why she bothered. Zandra was her friend, and she had seen the pain mixed with worry in Zandra's teary blue eyes when she had run into Amber's room, begging her to do something about Lex. They had fought, like usual, and Lex stormed out, muttering something about not coming back until he was good and wasted.

Amber had tracked down KC, who seemed to always know exactly where Lex was going even before the older Mall Rat knew, and found out that Lex usually liked to frequent a small bar in sector seven. It was run by a young woman named Sherri who had a great reputation amongst the tribes, according to KC.

Finally Amber spotted his slumped over form, his entire upper body practically laying atop the countertop, his butt barely remaining in the stool. The bartender, the woman Amber assumed was Sherri, nudged him and motioned in her direction. Obviously Sherri knew who she was, even though Amber didn't remember ever meeting her.

Amber quickly pushed past the drunken bar patrons and made her way to where Lex slumped. He had turned to watch her approach, his familiar smirk on his face, stirring up Amber's anger even more.

"Lex," She stated coldly the moment she was within earshot, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lex smirked, knocking back yet another shot. She could tell by the amount of glasses sitting behind him on the counter he was well past the point of reason and it would be a miracle if she actually got him back to the mall without help.

She momentarily regretted not bringing Bray along like he had offered, but quickly shook that thought of her mind. If she had brought Bray it would have sent a message to the rest of the Mall Rats that she was not fit to be leader – that she couldn't even handle Lex without help. So why should they trust her to handle and take care of them?

"You're drunk, Lex." Amber noted, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice. She had to appear calm, even if Lex wasn't sober enough to realize how in control of her emotions she was.

"What gave it away?" Lex hiccupped, hitting the counter again signaling for Sherri to pour him yet another shot.

"Don't." Amber told the bartender who seemed to be taking far too much amusement from this situation. "He's had enough. Don't you have a too many drinks policy at this establishment?"

"Oh listen to your fancy words." Sherri chuckled, her hazel eyes dancing with merriment, which suddenly cooled as she began to speak again. "Look, Miss Smarty-Pants, I'll run my 'establishment' the way I'd like. Lex is a regular here and we treat our regulars with respect – the sort of respect they don't get with their own tribes."

Amber rolled her eyes at the bartender's words. "Tell me, Sherri. How many more drinks were you planning on giving Lex? Because it seems to me that he is far too wasted to make it back to the mall as it is."

"He's been worse." Sherri sniffed. "And he always makes it back."

"You so sure about that?" Amber eyed her coolly, well remembering several times when Ryan had gone out in the deep of the night searching for his friend. Lex didn't deserve a friend like Ryan.

"I make it back here, don't I?" Lex quipped quickly gulping down the shot Sherri had defiantly poured him while Amber was talking.

"Lex, maybe you should listen to her." Amber noticed the quiet young woman sitting on the barstool beside Lex's. She had long deep black hair that she wore loose, falling over her shoulders and well past her waist. She was pale, far paler than any other girl Amber had ever met, and had the most intriguing violet eyes. Eyes that gave Amber the chills just looking at them.

"Look," Amber turned her attention to the mysterious young woman, "I don't know what Lex promised you, but he's got a girlfriend. They're supposed to be getting married next week. That is if he can make it through his vows this time without passing out drunk."

"Oh, no, you misunderstand." A strange smile spread across the young woman's lips. When she smiled she didn't appear nearly as shy and quiet as she first had. "I just met Lex, and believe me, I don't want anything from him."

"Good. Because you won't be getting anything from him." Amber retorted, feeling threatened by the suddenly confident young woman sitting on the barstool. She jerked her attention back to Lex and put a firm hand on his arm, stopping him from lifting another shot to his lips. "Come on, Lex. We're going."

"I don't wanna." Lex slurred, his eyes glazing over.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You're coming." Amber gripped him with both hands and began to pull with all her strength. She managed to slide him off the stool, but keeping him on his feet was proving to be quite a problem. She swiftly threw one of his arms across her shoulders and tried to hold him up that way, but his weight began to drag her down and she knew she must make quite a comical sight.

"Here, let me help you." The woman slid off her stool and ducked under Lex's other arm. Though she appeared very slight, the woman had tremendous strength and Amber felt the majority of Lex's weight lifted off her.

"My name is Marisol." The woman introduced herself.

"Well, Marisol," Amber stated a bit more snippy than she had intended. "I don't need your help. I can manage Lex by myself just fine."

Marisol seemed a bit taken aback by Amber's words, but suddenly her shocked expression melted away and she threw her head back and let out a loud laugh that seemed to attract the attention of the entire bar. "Oh Amber." She murmured softly, "Everyone could always use a helping hand from time to time. Come, let's get him back to the mall."

Amber gritted her teeth, but did not argue. Marisol was right. She needed her help. Lex seemed to weigh twice as much drunk as he did when he was sober – not that she ever had to lift him like this when he was sober. She followed Marisol's lead out of the bar and into the slightly chilly night.

Amber took a deep breath of the rich air and let the grime of the bar slip away. "Marisol," She addressed the woman who still seemed intent on helping her with Lex, "I really appreciate your offer to help me with Lex, but I really can manage by myself."

Marisol smiled that strange knowing smile of hers and shook her head, her long raven hair rippling about her like waves. "Oh Amber, how little you know." She giggled. "But I'll stop if you'd like."

"Please."

Marisol gave a brief nod then quickly stepped out from under Lex's arm, Amber preparing herself to shoulder the full of Lex's weight once again. However, Amber's burden did not change and Lex seemed to be either standing by his own force or held by some invisible field.

"What the…" Amber trailed off, staring at Marisol suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Just a simple trick." Marisol tittered. "Go ahead, step out from under Lex. You'll find he won't fall over."

"But he's dead drunk." Amber commented, glancing over at Lex's face. His eyes were still glazed over and he barely seemed conscious. There was no way he would be able to support his own weight.

"That will change. Step out." Marisol motioned, her violet eyes glowing strangely.

Amber frowned, still not feeling like she should trust Marisol, but at the same time dying of curiosity to see if her words would prove true. Besides, it would be funny to see Lex fall over so drunk he couldn't even stand.

Shrugging her shoulders, Amber quickly did as she was told, taking a step back and away from Lex. She knew her jaw dropped when she saw Lex still standing as if she and Marisol were supporting his weight, his head lolling to one side, still drunk as ever.

"How did you do that?" Amber breathed in amazement.

"I told you. It's a simple trick." Marisol wrinkled her nose. "No real skill involved in that spell, but this one, well, it took me about thirty years to master." Marisol began to rub her hands together and whispered words in a tongue that Amber did not understand.

"What are you doing?" Amber exclaimed, jumping away from the woman. "Thirty years? But you can't be any more than sixteen or seventeen, eighteen at the most because everyone else is dead!"

Marisol winked at Amber and finished up what she was chanting. She thrust her hands forward, opening her palms flat towards Lex. Then, as if a wave had struck him, Lex's head snapped back and the glazed look from his eyes instantly melted away, replaced by his normal surly look.

"What the—"

"Silence, you." Marisol made a gesture with her hands and suddenly Lex's lips seemed sewn together. He tried to open his mouth, but his lips would not budge as a look of terror crept into Lex's eyes. He began to paw at his mouth and lower chin, but to no avail. His mouth was firmly shut.

"There." Marisol turned her attention back to Amber who was slowly backing away from her, fear in her eyes. "Now that problem is taken care of."

"What are you?" Amber gasped, fear gripping her. She had never seen anyone do what she had just seen Marisol do with a flick of her hands. She not only had made Lex sober, but she had shut him up as well…permanently.

"Relax, Amber." Marisol told her smoothly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. And I was hoping in exchange you might help me as well."

"What do you want?" Amber found that she had backed up into Lex who quickly put his arms around her waist. She could feel his arms trembling and it comforted her to know that he was just as terrified – if not more so – as she was.

"I already told you." Marisol smiled at her. "I want to help you. You and Lex both. And by helping you, I'll be helping myself. See, I can't go home until I find love."

"Look, I can't help you if you're looking to fall in love." Amber broke in. "I'm having enough problems of my own."

"Of course you are." Marisol laughed. "But your problem is that you're interested in the wrong man. Believe me, you will have nothing but tears in the end if you get together with Bray."

Amber paled, a cold wave of fear washing over her. "How do you know about Bray? I haven't told anyone."

"Your eyes told me." Marisol stated simply. "They are, after all, the window to a human's soul."

"What are you?" Amber repeated again, her stomach turning in knots.

"That I cannot tell you." Marisol stated soberly. "All I can tell you is that I need your and Lex's help so I can get home. Like I was saying earlier, I need to find love in order to get back."

"So how is it that we can help you?" Amber knew her fingers were digging tightly into Lex's arms but he didn't seem to mind, too gripped by fear than to notice anything beyond the violet-eyed woman in front of them.

"Silly Amber, are you so blind as to not recognize what is between you and Lex?"

"Between Lex and I?" Amber stepped free of Lex's arms and stared at the space between them. "I don't see anything… Just air."

"Oh Amber." Marisol shook her head, laughing. "You will see." She made a motion with her hand and suddenly Amber's sight was filled with exploding colors and lights, all seeming to be directly between she and Lex.

"What on earth?" Amber reached out to try and touch them, but she quickly discovered they were not as tangible as they appeared. "What is this?"

"Sparks." Marisol grinned. "As you can see, the sparks between you and Lex are quite obvious – if you're looking for them."

"Stop this." Amber insisted, yanking her eyes away from the bright colored lights. "Stop it this instant. I want you to leave me and Lex alone."

"Are you that afraid of true love, Amber?" Marisol asked her softly.

"Lex and I hate each other!" Amber exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I thought that was obvious to everyone."

"There is such a fine line between love and hate." Marisol quoted, running her fingers through her long dark locks. "You and Lex dance very close to it."

Amber narrowed her eyes at Marisol and shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about, Marisol. You're drunk and I'm listening to the ramblings of a drunk woman."

"I'm not drunk." Marisol insisted, then hiccupped. "Well, maybe just a little. But even a drunk Fey can see—"

"Fey?" Amber interrupted her.

"Forget you heard me say that." Marisol made a gesture with her hand and quoted some words softly.

Amber blinked, then blinked again, suddenly extremely confused. "What the? Who are you?" The woman standing in front of her was a complete stranger and the lights that were flashing in her eyes were blinding her, giving her an instant headache.

"Oh shoot." The woman muttered. "I messed up. Here, let me fix that." She made another gesture and Amber found she could not tear her eyes away from the stranger. "Now," She stated after she had finished her incantation, "Do you know who I am?"

"Should we?" Lex spoke up, staring at her curiously.

"No." She groaned. "Please, don't tell me this is happening. This is why they told me to stay away from the bars…"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're that woman that I met at Sherri's!" Lex snapped his fingers, realizing who she was. "Mary or something like that."

"Marisol." She snapped, her attention going back to Amber. "But you don't know who I am?"

"N-no." Amber stammered, a strange terror filling her. "What's going on? Who are you? And what the hell are these lights?"

"Let me get rid of those." Marisol closed her eyes and began to whisper words that Amber couldn't possibly understand. The lights suddenly ceased but Amber's fear and confusion only grew. "Are they gone?"

"Yes." Amber nodded, backing up against Lex. "Lex, do you know this woman?" She asked.

"Not really." Lex scratched his head. "Everything's sort of a haze. I remember being at Sherri's drinking and talking to this girl, but then everything is just a blank."

Amber nodded. She swallowed her fear and turned her full attention to the woman who called herself Marisol. "Look, I don't know who or what you are, but I want you to leave Lex and I alone. We don't want any trouble."

Marisol barely seemed to acknowledge Amber's words, giving just the tiniest of nods as she began to mutter even more words interspersed with curses and a few groans. "This isn't working!" She muttered. "Oh somebody please help me!"

Suddenly the night sky was filled with a brilliant light, blinding both Amber and Lex instantly. Amber stumbled back and fell against Lex, forcing him to catch her, though he was unsteady on his feet himself.

"Marisol!" A woman's voice coming from the light exclaimed. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I'm only trying to help." Marisol was close to tears. "I-I, I don't know what I did. I accidentally let it slip that we were, well, what we were and so I tried to fix it but I've messed everything up."

"You most certainly have." The light agreed. "But more than you realize."

"Can you fix it?"

"I wish I could, Marisol, but it was your magic that did this, and it is your magic that must fix it."

"B-but…" Marisol stammered.

"I'll help you, Marisol, but you must find the answer by yourself." The light spoke, frightening Amber.

"What about Amber and Lex?"

"Good point." The light hesitated a moment. Then, if possible, the light seemed to turn away from Marisol and towards them. It began to chant softly, then with a suddenly flash Amber felt her every memory begin to wipe away yet again.

"Mother!" Marisol shrieked, her eyes wide. "That's not what I was talking about. What are they going to do?"

"I'm quite sure they'll be fine." The light spoke, confusing Amber as she tried to sort out her disorientation. "A minor inconvenience for humans. That is all. Now, come Daughter. We must be getting back."

Marisol nodded. "I'm sorry, guys." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting the light envelope her. "I'm so sorry."

The light and Marisol vanished just as quickly as it appeared and Amber struggled back to her feet. "What on earth just happened?" She whispered to Lex.

"I don't know, Amber." He murmured. "But I think we ought to be getting back to the mall, don't you?" Amber nodded her agreement and they quickly hurried back to the mall, both trying to force the events of the evening as far out of their minds as possible.


	2. Day 1

A low groan emitted from Amber's mouth as she slowly began to stir from a heavily fogged sleep. Her thoughts were fuzzy and confused, her dreams a mess. Midway through the night they had begun to change dramatically, sweeping her away to a dreamworld that was completely foreign to her.

'No more late nights, Amber.' She told herself, as she remembered why she was so exhausted this morning. She had gone out late to hunt down Lex. She remembered finding him at some bar but not much else. It had all blurred together in a murky haze of sleepiness.

She stifled a loud yawn as she slowly pushed the covers off and dropped her feet to the ground, landing heavier than they usually did. She felt a sharp pain in her bladder and she suddenly felt the motivation to answer the call of nature.

She stumbled to her feet and made her way out the door, barely opening her eyes, wincing already from the bright sunlight streaming from her bedroom window. She staggered down the hallway, losing herself once or twice on the way to the bathroom. She quickly pushed open the door and entered the first stall she found, not bothering to latch it behind her.

She quickly unfastened her pants, thinking that she must have forgotten to change for bed the night before as she dropped them. Her first instinct was to scream, the sound that came from her throat was deep and guttural, thick from sleep, but loud all the same. It bounced off the bathroom walls, echoing about her, making her want to scream again.

"I'm dreaming." She muttered to herself, the sound of her deep masculine voice frightening her, "That has to be it. This is all a dream." She could feel the panic build up inside her, which she quickly chastised herself for. She was the leader of the Mall Rats. She did not have time for panic.

"Alright, Amber," She told herself, trying to ignore the foreign voice that spoke the words, "You've got to calm down. This has to be a dream. All you have to do is wait to wake up."

She stood there, refusing to acknowledge the painful need her abdomen was trying to communicate to her. She would wake up any minute now, be back in her own body and still in her nice warm bed.

Amber closed her eyes, mentally telling herself to wake up as she stood there, letting it all hang out, her jaw hanging slack until she felt the cold metal of the stall door bang against her naked buttocks.

"Lex!" Amber heard Trudy's voice exclaim as she clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?" Trudy spun her around, her face aghast at the sight that greeted her. "Lex! What the hell are you doing? Pull your pants up before someone sees you!"

"Lex?" Amber echoed, the cold realization creeping into her. No wonder the voice sounded so familiar.

"You're drunk again, aren't you?" Trudy snapped, clearly annoyed with her. "Do you realize what a bad example that is to the little ones? You're always getting drunk and your little girlfriend is always moaning about it to everyone! Do you realize how annoying that gets?"

Trudy hesitated only a brief second before she threw her ragged towel at Amber. "If you're not going to pull up your pants, at least cover that thing up." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She quickly turned away and let the stall door bang shut behind her.

Amber could still hear Trudy muttering as she hurried out of the restroom, saying things about being drunk, Zandra, and being such a bad example. A small shiver raced down Amber's spine as she reached down to pick up her trousers. Halfway down Amber remember why she had come into the bathroom in the first place. She quickly rose to her full stature, latched the bathroom door and turned back to the toilet, looking down at it as if it were a foreign object.

'Okay, Amber,' She mentally coached herself, not willing to open her mouth again to listen to the sound of Lex's voice. 'You can do this. Just like movies and TV.' She reached down and lightly took hold of Lex's member, aiming it carefully at the hole and letting loose.

It was surprisingly easier than she had first imagined and Amber thought she might be able to get used to not having to sit down to release herself. 'No, Amber, don't even think that way.' She shook her head. 'You are not going to get used to this. You're going to figure out what happened and get everything sorted.'

After she had finished up, she shook herself, just as she remembered, then picked up her trousers, momentarily wondering why Lex wasn't wearing any underwear. She fumbled with the zipper for a moment, but managed to get it up without too much incident.

She emerged from the stall, knowing that somehow she was wearing Lex's skin but still not prepared for the sight that would greet her in the mirror. She bit back a sharp cry and stared, unwilling to believe that the face that stared back at her was really her.

She lifted her left arm and the Lex staring back at her in the mirror lifted his. She quickly spun around and again the reflected Lex did the same. "No." She murmured, watching as Lex's mouth opened almost as if to mock her. "This can't be happening."

Amber bit down on her lower lip, staring at the reflection. She closed her eyes, praying that it would become herself again when she opened them, but no such luck. Instead of her dark brown eyes peering back at her, she was greeted with Lex's rather bleary gray-blue eyes wide and staring.

Splashing her face with some water from the water bucket sitting on the counter, she washed away the sleepies that still clung to her. She still hoped this was some wretchedly horrible nightmare or a practical joke of some sort, but the cold knot of fear that gripped her stomach assured her that it was not.

As she stood, still unable to tear her eyes away from the mirror, a horrifying thought occurred to her. In all the movies and episodes of the Twilight Zone that she had seen like this, everything always evened out. So if she was in Lex's body…

"No!" The cry escaped her lips before she could stop it. She quickly spun on her heel and sprinted off in the well-familiar direction of her bedroom, ignoring the protest of her muscles.

It was difficult, Lex's feet were quite a bit larger than her own and she constantly felt like she was going to trip and fall, but somehow she managed to get to the other side of the mall where the heavy curtain blocking her bedroom door greeted her like an old friend. She swiftly ripped the curtain aside, not bothering to announce herself or warn whoever it was on the other side of her presence.

Her body lay prone on her bed, mouth open and a bit of drool escaping from her lips. She was dressed in her pajamas just as she remembered doing the night before. The covers had been discarded on the floor and she was only halfway in the bed. Amber made a mental note not to ever let anyone see her like this.

Amber dropped the curtain back and place and quickly tied the knot that was her version of a lock. She crossed the room, stepping over her clothes that she had discarded the night before and sunk down on her bed, shaking her body.

"Wake up!" She exclaimed, noticing that she was beginning to get used to her voice coming out as Lex's. Her body did not stir and Amber began to shake herself even more violently, raising her voice. "Come on, wake up!"

When still her body did not awake, Amber felt herself grow frustrated. Without thinking, she raised her hand and cracked it across her body's exposed cheek. Instantly, her body shot straight up, eyes wide and instantly alert. "Bloody hell! I was getting up!" A look of terror instantly filled her body's face at the sound of her voice.

A wave of sympathy swept through Amber as she recognized the confusion on what she was sure was Lex's face. "Lex?" She asked softly. "Is that you?"

They made eye contact, Lex-in-Amber's body's eyes going wide with fear. "Who are you?" Amber heard her own voice ask, laced thick with fear. "And why do you look like me?"

"Lex, it's me, Amber." Amber carefully explained, not really knowing how Lex might react. "Come with me. This will explain everything."

Amber helped her body rise from the bed, noticing with the slightest bit of satisfaction that Lex was struggling even more than she had to remain balanced. He reached out and held her shoulder, trying to become less disorientated, but Amber knew from experience that that would not happen.

"Come on." Amber guided him out of the room, fumbling with the lock she had tied so she and Lex might have some privacy as she revealed the horrible truth of what had happened to them to him.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" Lex stammered, looking at her fearfully.

"The bathroom." Amber murmured quietly. "You have to see this to believe it."

Lex slowly followed his body as it led him out of the room he had awakened in. Everything was strange and felt different to him and more than once he felt himself begin to stumble. His body had identified itself as being Amber, but that hadn't made a bit of sense to him, and Lex was more confused than ever.

His body slowly led him to the women's bathroom. "Look." His voice told him, pushing him gently towards the mirror. "See for yourself."

Lex resisted the instant desire to scream as his eyes focused on the image in front of him. Suddenly the high feminine voice seemed to be the least of his problems. Rather than his own rugged face staring back at him, he saw Amber's doe-like eyes, full of terror.

"What happened?" Lex winced as he heard his voice, still Amber's much higher tone.

"I don't know." Amber-in-his body admitted, shaking her head. "I woke up like this. All I know is I am you and you are me."

"This has gotta be a dream! It's only a dream!" Lex felt the panic grip him painfully as he began to pinch his bare arms in a vain attempt to awaken himself.

"A dream we're both having at the same time?" Amber shook her head. "Somehow I don't think so. Something happened to us last night, I just can't seem to figure out what."

Lex furrowed his brow in confusion as he tried to remember the events of last night. He remembered fighting with Zandra, telling her it was over, for good this time, and then storming out of the mall. He knew he had gone to Sherri's, but after he had downed his first drink everything else became a blur.

"I can't remember last night." His voice tightened.

"I can't either." Amber-in-his body pursed her lips in a worried fashion. "It's all a muddle. I-I don't remember anything after going into that bar."

Lex closed his eyes, willing his memory to return to him, but he felt like he was grasping at the wind. Every time a somewhat solid thought began to form in his mind it would evaporate the second he tried to focus on it. It was worse than playing tag with your own shadow.

"There was a woman." Amber breathed out at last, freeing Lex from the frustrated cycle. "I don't remember anything except her saying sorry or something like that. Do you think she could have done this to us?"

"I don't know." The fear returned, this time accompanied but a strange discomfort in his lower abdomen. He tried to ignore it, but he could see that Amber had instantly recognized his distress.

"Do you need me to show you how to use…my body?"

Lex frowned, realizing that it was the urge to use the toilet that was causing him the discomfort. "No, I'm fine." He stated, trying to lower his voice to a more natural level.

"Let me give you some privacy." Amber quickly offered, turning away. "And stand guard. Trudy walked in on me while I was, uh, relieving myself."

Lex nodded, watching as his body quickly hurried out of the restroom, walking far too feminine for his liking. He made a mental note to talk to Amber about the way she walked while wearing his skin just as soon as he had taken care of his problem.

Lex quickly did his business, with far less difficultly than he imagined Amber had had with his body. It was a little odd and a bit annoying having to sit down for it, but Lex tried to keep his thoughts from dwelling on that matter.

After he washed up, he found himself drawn to the reflection in the mirror again. Amber's face still stared back at him, though the fear had left her eyes. "Well," He muttered, uncomfortable with Amber's voice conveying the words he was thinking, "You really have done it to yourself this time."

It was then that Lex noticed the way Amber was dressed, or rather, not dressed. She wore a rather shapeless white cotton nightgown that fell well past her knees, but even its loose fabric could not disguise the feminine curves that lurked, beckoning his masculinity to take a peak.

Glancing over at the door to make sure Amber did not suddenly barge in on him, he began to fumble with the tiny pearl buttons on the front of the gown. He found that Amber's slim fingers were far more dexterous than his own and it was an easier task than he had first imagined when he saw them.

He dropped the bedclothes down to his slim waist and bit back a cry of surprise. He had imagined what Amber looked like without her rather unflattering dark leather vests but his fantasies had not done her justice.

"Wow." He giggled, feeling rather girlish at the moment. He had seen plenty of breasts in his time, but never before from this angle. Fascinated, Lex preened in the mirror, shimming. To his perverse delight, he discovered that Amber's beautifully formed breasts were 100 real and all her. He chortled with glee and kept on shaking his shoulders, enjoying the feel of the extra flesh moving about.

Amber leaned against the wall next to the women's bathroom wondering just what on earth was taking Lex so long. She had given him a wide berth of time, knowing that he would not know exactly what to do, plus she figured he would want a little time to himself to let everything sink it, but this was getting ridiculous.

A sudden fear crept inside her as she wondered just what Lex might be doing with her body and before she really knew what she was doing, she had thrown open the bathroom door, revealing Lex standing in her body, admiring himself in front of the mirror.

"Lex!" She exclaimed, wanting to slap him for taking advantage of the situation. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lex-in-her body suddenly flushed with color and he quickly pulled the nightgown back up over his shoulders. "I, uh…" He suddenly grinned, smiling like that cat who just ate the canary. "You've got a nice set of jugs, Amber. You should show them off a bit more."

"Alright, Lex, I'm going to say this right now." Amber scowled at him darkly. "No more messing with my body. None, and I mean it."

"What's going to stop be, babe?" Lex-in-her body reached up and began to fondle one of her barely covered breasts. "I'm the one with the boobs now. You want me to take good care of your body don't you?"

"You try anything and I will make sure you live to regret it." Amber threatened, taking a step forward. "Remember, you may be in my body, but I'm in yours and I'm confident that I can think of far more humiliating things to do while in it than you can while in mine."

She watched in satisfaction as Lex gulped loudly and began to quickly re-button the front of her gown. Finally, once that task had been completed, he looked up, his gaze full of humility. "What do we do now?"

Amber hesitated, considering his question for a moment while she studied what should have been her face carefully. She realized that she looked quite different through Lex's eyes, almost beautiful as strange as that seamed.

"We continue on like normal." She stated finally. "Like nothing has happened. I'm sure it will pass by the end of the day. It has to."

"You don't think we should go to someone for advice?" Lex proposed, "Tai-San or something? She's into all that spiritual stuff."

"No. No one would believe us, not even Tai-San. We need to figure this out on our own. Obviously that strange woman from last night had something to do with us switching bodies, so we need to find her, wherever she might be."

"Right." Lex-in-her body nodded.

"Let me think on this some more and I'll get back to you." Amber stated. "I'm going to go find myself some coffee."

Lex nodded, then as she turned to walk away, called after her. "One question, Lex?" He emphasized his name, she could tell. "You take showers in the morning or night." He winked at her suggestively.

Amber sneered, finding it felt quite natural on Lex's face. "No funny business, Lex, and I mean it!"

"It's just like a bad science fiction movie." Lex groaned to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, still not able to get over the fact that it was Amber's face staring back at him instead of his own.

He took a long minute to study his reflection, taking note of Amber's mussed hair and smudged tribal markings. Amber would normally never let herself be seen in such a state, and he made the quick decision he needed to get back to his, or rather Amber's room before someone else saw him like this.

He held the reflection's gaze for one moment longer, trying out a smile. He was amazed at how much a smile improved Amber's look. She was an attractive woman, but she was always so serious about everything. She never seemed to laugh or smile. She needed to do that more often.

Shrugging his shoulders, Lex quickly tugged at the night shift Amber wore to bed, making sure it covered his body completely before he turned and slowly made his way out of the bathroom. His feet were still unsure of themselves and he stumbled in a few places, but for the most part he had walking down.

"Good morning, Amber!" The chipper voice of Dal greeted him from down the corridor. Lex stopped in his tracks, an ugly comment ready on his lips, but he quickly checked himself. Amber and Dal were long-time friends and she would always say good morning to him if they passed each other in the hall.

"Morning, Dal." Lex attempted to make his voice sound as sleep-fogged as he assumed Amber would be feeling at this ungodly hour of the morning.

Concern crossed Dal's young face as he approached her, standing too close for Lex's comfort. He backed away, but Dal didn't seem to notice. He reached out and touched Amber softly on the arm. "Are you alright, Amber? You don't look so good."

"Uh, yeah." Lex swallowed, self-consciously touching his long golden ringlets. He was suddenly very aware that he was dressed only in Amber's thin night shift and he could well remember how he had been able to see the curves through the white cotton. He only hoped Dal did not have thoughts like his. "I'm fine, Dal. I'm just a bit tired this morning." He crossed his arms across his chest in a protective gesture.

"Yeah, you did sleep in a bit this morning." Dal noted, the worry slowly ebbing from his face. "You must have been exhausted after going after Lex last night. I don't see why you put up with that guy."

Lex began to wonder just when Amber was usually up in the morning that Dal would think this was sleeping in, but forced himself not to think too much on it. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wake up in her body another morning. At the moment he was more bothered by the lack of respect Dal had in his tone when he referred to him, and though Lex had no respect for the young mechanic, he fully expected Dal to look up to him.

"I wouldn't call it putting up with him." Lex frowned, wondering how Amber might answer Dal's statement. "Lex isn't that bad. Really."

"Oh, come on, Amber. I know you like the guy, but even you have to admit that he's really irresponsible and takes more than he gives to this tribe." Dal stated, his tone a bit annoyed, though he was obviously not annoyed with his friend, just the individual inhabiting her skin at the moment.

"I like the guy?" Lex felt his mouth drop open. He had always been under the impression that Amber couldn't stand him. She was constantly getting on his case about something or the other, and if he hadn't done something she would always find something to pin on him.

"You can't hide it from me, Ambs." Dal chuckled, rubbing his hand over his thick mop of dark curls before he replaced his sheepskin and suede hat that he always wore. "You can't hide anything from me. I've known you for too long. You like Lex a lot more than you're willing to let on. I just can't figure out why."

A warm flushed feeling began to spread through Lex's new body, his face growing pink at Dal's words. He couldn't believe Amber liked him, and from the sounds of it she liked him quite a bit. "Well," He grinned a little arrogantly, "He is extremely good looking."

"Oh, and you've always been so concerned with looks." Dal knocked his head back and began to laugh loud and long. "Look, Amber, I won't even pretend to understand what on earth you see in that loser. Personally, I think he's a waste of space, but then again, you and I have never agreed on what type of guys you like to go out with, right?"

"Uh, right." Lex winced at Dal's blunt words, but even the younger boy's brutal honesty with the person he thought was his closest friend in the world could not destroy the high that Lex was floating on right then. Amber liked him. She actually liked him.

"Anyway, I should let you get back to your room so you can get dressed." Dal commented a bit self-consciously. "I wanted to check on Trudy before breakfast. Have you seen her?"

Lex shook his head, though he remembered Amber commenting that Trudy had discovered her trying to relieve herself in the bathroom earlier that morning. Lex only hoped Trudy hadn't blown too many gaskets with that one.

"Alright. I'll see you around." Dal waved, turning to go.

"Hey, Dal." Lex found himself calling after the shorter Mall Rat. "Thanks."

"Thanks?" Dal looked at him puzzled. "Thanks for what?"

Lex shrugged and just smiled, hoping that Dal wouldn't press him too hard for an answer. Dal grinned back then turned and walked away, shaking his head back and forth leaving Lex to hurry back to Amber's room that he had abruptly vacated that morning so he could get dressed.

Amber scowled darkly to herself as she stalked out of the bathroom and towards the food court area of the mall where they had set up the kitchen and dining area. She was still having to be extremely careful with the way she walked, not only tripping over Lex's overly-large feet, but having to adjust to balancing in Lex's awkward and clumsy body. Somehow she didn't remember Lex having this much trouble in her body.

"How does he do it?" She grumbled, watching her feet carefully as they took one step in front of the other. She had tripped three times in the short distance from the bathroom to the kitchen, having to grab the banister for support. It made her thankful that few of the Mall Rats were actually early risers.

'At least I'm in Lex's body and if anyone does see me they won't think anything's unusual.' Amber thought ruefully to herself, remembering how she had awoken one morning to find Lex stumbling about the hallways, nursing a horrible hangover.

Hangover. The thought suddenly hit her. She knew Lex had to consume many drinks last night and yet she didn't have a trace of a hangover, and apparently neither had he. He would have mentioned it. Amber knew that Lex normally did suffer from them, so she knew that something strange was afoot. Something more than just switching bodies.

Her mind still preoccupied with thoughts of Lex's drinking habits, she stumbled into the kitchen, more irritated with Lex than she had been first thing in the morning, though not nearly as upset as she had been when she found him fondling her breasts.

"Well, I see you've covered up." Amber winced at the sound of Trudy's snippy voice. She had hoped she would avoid seeing the other female Mall Rat until after everything had been straightened out, but obviously the fates were not smiling on her today.

Amber grunted a little, playing up her new role as Lex. Other than the one time she had seen him falling all over the floor drunk, Amber had never seen Lex up at this hour of the morning. She figured she was safe playing him up as a grumpy non-morning person.

"You smell." Trudy wrinkled her nose, looking over at who she thought was Lex in disdain. "How long has it been since you last bathed?"

Amber only rolled her eyes and turned away from Trudy. She glanced about the kitchen and saw that Trudy had already begun to coffee preparations. "Mmmmm…" She murmured too softly for Trudy to hear as she wandered over to the cupboard and retrieved one of the few remaining mugs that was not broken beyond use.

"What are you doing Lex?" Trudy's eyebrows shot up, an accusing light in her eyes.

"Getting coffee?" Amber frowned, holding out her mug dumbly.

"And since when did you start drinking coffee, Lex?" Trudy circled around him, studying him carefully. "I thought only Amber and I drank the stuff."

"So are you saying I can't have any?" Amber curled up her lip in a fashion she found extremely easy to do and sneered.

"No. Of course not." Trudy pursed her lips, her eyes flicking over Amber's entire body as if searching for an answer to some hidden mystery. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Help yourself."

"Thank you." Amber turned and poured herself a cup. Before the virus she had always doused the dark liquid with cream and sugar, but those were rare commodities now and she had learned to drink it black. It tasted bitter and angry on her tongue, just the way she had learned to love it.

"Are you feeling alright, Lex?" Trudy asked suddenly. "You haven't been yourself at all this morning. "

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amber brushed her off gruffly, turning her back to her. "I just had a really long night. That's all."

"Yes." Trudy nodded. "Everyone heard all about it from Zandra last night. She was quite upset. She begged Ryan to go after you, but he refused. So she convinced Amber to go instead."

"Yeah, well…" Amber shrugged her shoulders, searching for a typical Lex remark to Zandra's woes. She was rescued, however, by the sound of Brady's young cry, filling the kitchen at a high enough decimal that it would awaken all of the Mall Rats if she wasn't shushed soon.

Without thinking, Amber set down her coffee and crossed the room, picking up the young infant. She bounced Brady back and forth, cooing soft words in the little girl's ear like she had done on numerous occasions, all the while oblivious to Trudy's wide eyed stare.

"Lex." Trudy commented at last, coming up behind Amber and touching her gently on the shoulder, a touch that was far too intimate for Amber's liking. "I had no idea you were so good with children."

Shrugging away from Trudy's advances, Amber quickly handed Brady back to her mother. She knew she was behaving oddly for supposedly being Lex and she really need to be careful how she acted – especially around Trudy. "Well, I've been around babies all my life." Amber said finally, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Trudy looked as if she were about to say something but Amber wasn't about to give her the chance. She quickly turned on her heel and hurried out of the kitchen, abandoning her coffee to the kitchen counter in hopes of avoiding any more uncomfortable moments with the darker haired Mall Rat.

Lex was in awe. He knew he had woken up in Amber's room, but he hadn't really gotten a good look at it, being rushed out of her nice warm bed by Amber in his own body. But now, at last being alone, he was able to take a good look at the room and needless to say he was extremely impressed by how homey Amber had turned this once candy store in to.

She had taken down nearly all of the shelves that once lined the walls, leaving only enough to hold the few books she had managed to save or salvage after Zoot began his book burning campaign. There were several photographs in antique looking picture frames littering the shelves, each of them containing a different brightly colored image from a happier time of Amber's life.

He picked up one of the frames and began to study the picture behind the thin glass. Amber was standing between an older boy and a younger girl, both looking to be related to her somehow. They were all smiling happily and it looked like the boy was trying to tickle her without anyone noticing. The moment had been caught on film, however, and now cherished forever by everyone.

"It's not fair." Lex murmured softly, shaking his head as he set the frame back on the shelf, face down. "No one should have to forfeit their childhood like this." Lex closed his eyes, still unable to get the happy glow that had been on Amber's face out of his mind. She was so serious now, weighed down by responsibility and leadership… Lex found himself begin to wish he had met Amber before the whole virus mess had begun.

He stood in silence for several more seconds until he managed to gain control over his emotions. He had never been this emotional before and he had a hunch that it had something to do with the female hormones that were in his body now.

He glanced over to the window and took note of the sun's rising position. He needed to get dressed before any more suspicion was aroused. He was both dreading and looking forward to choosing Amber's wardrobe for the day. He swiftly made his way over to the section of the store that Amber had set apart for her closet and began fumbling through her wardrobe selection.

The majority of her clothes were the dark colored leathers and suedes that Lex always saw her wear. There were a couple pairs of sturdy dark blue denims, but for the most part everything was extremely sensible and of a very similar cut, none of them flattering to Amber's feminine curves.

"This will never do." Lex grinned wolfishly to himself, a sudden idea coming to him. He quickly grabbed a robe that was hanging on the wall and wrapped Amber's body in it, then hurried out of the room, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter the entire way.

Amber hurried as fast as she could manage down the long hallway that led away from the food court and to Lex's room. She needed to find some clean clothes and take a shower. Trudy had been right – her body reeked both of body odor and stale alcohol. She only hoped Lex owned a clean pair of underwear.

"Lex!"

Amber halted in her tracks, the all too familiar high-pitched screech she had been dreading hearing all morning long. Her heart began thudding loudly in her chest and she was positive the pink and blue haired Mall Rat could hear it, but Zandra seemed more concerned with herself than Amber whom she saw as Lex.

"Zandra." Amber stated, trying to keep her tone cool and neutral. She noted that Zandra was dressed to impress, obviously taking extra time on both her hair and makeup and selecting her outfit, a far more revealing number than usual, with one intent in mind.

"Oh Lexy darling!" Zandra gushed, rushing towards Amber and throwing her arms around his neck, planting a warm kiss on Amber's neck before she could push her away. "I've been looking simply everywhere for you. When you weren't in your room this morning I was worried. Where have you been?"

"I woke up early." Amber frowned down at the flamboyant Mall Rat, momentarily wondering if Lex actually found her mannerisms and dress appealing. She shrugged that thought away and began to focus on trying to remember how Lex treated Zandra. She honestly hadn't paid that much attention, but she could wager from the amount of times Zandra ended up in tears it couldn't be that good.

She did know they were constantly arguing, Lex heading off to the bars and Zandra to her friends to moan about how he mistreated her. Normally Amber would take Zandra's side and think less of Lex, but now the thought of having to spend endless hours alone with this woman gave her the shivers and she began to pity the man whose body she now occupied.

"You woke up early?" Zandra blinked at Amber in surprise, her mouth dropping then closing over and over again, reminding Amber of a goldfish.

"You're looking rather stupid today, Zandra. Did you do something special?" Amber heard her own voice come from behind her. "What happened? A small accident involving your makeup and a clothes dryer?"

Amber whirled around, a quick retort to Lex's rather rude comments to Zandra ready on her tongue. It died just as fast it came, however, and she found her own mouth dropping open. "What the hell do you think you're wearing?!" She screeched suddenly, her voice cracking a little as she did so, straining Lex's voice to a pitch he never hit.

She could not believe the audacity Lex had. He had somehow found the most skimpy outfit possible – even worse than Zandra's – and dressed her in it. Amber knew that not one item that he was wearing on her body belonged in her closet and she was intent on ripping them off him and dragging him back to her bedroom to change into something somewhat decent.

"What? You don't like it, Lex?" Lex preened before her, smiling flirtatiously as he fingered the thin purple leather spaghetti strapped tank top that criss-crossed in the back and had been split up on the sides to just below the bra line. She noticed that Lex had 'accidentally' forgotten that rather vital item of clothing. He had paired the top with a pair of skintight black leather trousers that Amber couldn't help but wonder how on earth he had gotten her body into.

Amber winced, feeling her cheeks grow hot knowing that before lunch the entire tribe would have learned of her eccentric behavior, and all thanks to Zandra. "You're so dead." Amber hissed, her voice so low that only Lex could possibly hear her.

Amber watched as her face smirked at her, her once familiar dark eyes flashing mischievously. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with clown face, here." Lex jerked his head in Zandra's direction, the smirk ever present. "I thought you two broke up last night."

"What is wrong with you, Amber?" Zandra exclaimed, her face set in an ugly sneer. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Last night Lex opened up my eyes to a great many things." Lex purred, curling his now feminine body up against the one that Amber currently inhabited. "He made me realize just what sort of woman I could truly be."

"Knock it off, Amber." Amber stepped away from Lex, shamed by his behavior. "Zandra, I'm sorry about this, I…"

The slap took Amber unawares. One minute Zandra was staring at her, hurt shining brightly in her eyes, the next her flat palm was flying through the air, landing with a solid crack against Amber's cheek. "How could you, Lex! I loved you!" She huffed, then spun around and raced off, her loud dramatic wails echoing off the mall's walls.

"I think we need to talk." Amber touched her sensitive cheek gingerly. The slap was not hard and Amber could remember being hit much harder by her own siblings.

"Oh, I quite agree." Lex nodded, a devilish smile playing up on his lips. "But first, Lex," He cleared his throat, giggling just a little, "You need to take a shower. You smell terrible."

Amber's shower wasn't nearly the painful experience she thought it would be. She was still furious with Lex, but she decided she would deal with that later. For now, she was rather intent on getting herself free of Lex's stench.

She spent several long minutes under the hot stream of water, feeling a bit uncomfortable soaping up Lex's lean form. Lex had remained in the bathroom, just in case she needed him, though Amber assured him it wouldn't be necessary. Even though she was currently wearing his skin and vice versa, showering with him was not exactly what she had in mind.

After her shower, Amber volunteered her services in helping Lex tie up his now golden locks into her traditional Zulu knots. At first he had refused, but Amber insisted and after just one glowering look he had consented.

"Well, you almost look like me." Amber commented after fastening the final bobby pin into the hair. "Now we just have to put on the makeup and get you out of that dreadful outfit."

"You call this dreadful?" Lex looked at her, a shocked expression on his face. "The outfits you had in your closet were dreadful, Amber. You've got the body, Amber, why not show it off?"

Amber felt her cheeks flush at Lex's indirect compliment and hurriedly looked away so Lex would not see that his flattery actually had an affect on her. "All the same, I think you should change. Believe me, after wearing that for a few hours you'll see why I like to wear what I like to wear."

"I'm comfortable." Lex winked saucily at her. "Besides, we're a bit pinched for time and I get the feeling you're the type of person who is never late."

"Right." Amber pursed her lips, whipping out her makeup bag. "Come here and I'll do your makeup."

"Promise you'll be kind?"

"No." Amber shot back. "But I'll be kinder to you than you've been to my poor body. How on earth did you get me to fit into those pants?"

"Lots of hard work." He replied, rubbing his hands down her thighs. "Not that I minded too much. Though it wasn't quite as enjoyable as I imagined."

Again Amber felt her cheeks growing warm and she was instantly thankful for the distraction of the makeup. She focused all of her attention in applying her normal makeup style on what was now Lex. It was more difficult than she imagined, but in the end she was quite satisfied with the look.

"What do you think?" Amber stepped away from Lex's face so he could look at himself in the mirror.

He stared hard for several long minutes, finally nodding with approval. "Now it's my turn." He grinned, reaching for the black mascara brush.

"No, that's really alright, Lex. I think I can manage your two little clown lines." Amber rolled her eyes, snatching the black mascara away from him. Pulling out her lip brush she dipped it in the dark liquid and slowly and carefully applied the lines. They ended up being a little skinnier than Lex usually wore them, but in the end they were both more than satisfied with the way they looked.

"Well, hopefully we won't be wearing each other's skin for so long as we actually get the hang of this." Amber commented as she began to put away her makeup.

Lex quickly agreed, nodding his head slightly as he fixed his dark green lipstick so that it stayed in the lines a bit more. "So, you feel like getting some breakfast? I'm famished."

"Me too." Amber let a small smile touch her lips. "But first we've got to talk, Lex."

"About what?"

"Zandra." Amber frowned, still remembering the pain all too clearly. "She really loves you, Lex. Why do you treat her so awfully?"

Lex shrugged his shoulders, turning and walking away from the mirror. He paced back and forth along the bathroom floor for a couple of seconds before he finally came up with a reply. "Zan and I, well, I think we were ready to break up long before the virus ever came along. But after both of our parents died we sort of clung to one another. I've tried to break up with her several times, but somehow she always gets me back. I don't know why."

Amber nodded, everything making a bit more sense. She had always gotten the impression that it was Lex who was in control of the relationship, though she had actually thought he cared for Zandra like she cared for him. But the longer she spent in his body the more she realized that Lex must feel like he's suffocating and the pity she had felt for him when she had first heard Zandra calling his name returned.

"Look, Amber, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I know it wasn't exactly appropriate, it's just…" He trailed off, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Just what?" Amber pressed.

"Aw, nothing. We'll talk about it later. Let's go get some breakfast, okay?"

Amber's stomach rumbled loudly, answering for her. She let out a small laugh, all of her previous anger melting away. "Yeah, let's go. I'm famished and I think I smell Trudy's and Salene's cooking."

"Trudy and Salene make breakfast?" Lex looked at her in surprise as they exited the bathroom together.

"Yup." Amber bobbed her head up and down. "You know, if you actually woke up while it was still morning from time to time you'd know that. Everyone rotates, though Trudy or Salene usually volunteers to take one of the little one's turn. You should try eating Cloe and Patsy's attempts at pancakes sometime."

"Ugh. I think I'll pass on that one." Lex made a face.

"Well, not while you're in my body you won't." Amber winked. "I always make an effort to try everything that someone makes. You know, to show my support. It's hard enough to try and get people to actually do things around the mall, it's the least I can do when they actually try."

Lex nodded thoughtfully. "I'll remember that sometime."

"Good." Amber smirked. "Then maybe someday when you're really brave you'll try my cooking."

"Please pass the salt." Amber said quietly as the breakfast noises went on about her. She and Lex had seated themselves on opposite ends of the table and had been giving one another silent eye communication throughout the entire meal. Amber hoped none of the other Mall Rats noticed.

Ryan shot her a strange look but quickly passed her the salt, not making a comment.

After she had finished salting her food, she passed the shaker down to Tai-San who usually would ask for the salt shortly after she did. Tai-San seemed a little startled to be receiving the salt from that direction, but shot Lex a genuine smile of thanks.

As she slowly chewed her slightly overdone potatoes, Amber glanced around the table, feeling completely alien and strange in Lex's body. Everyone related to her completely differently. In fact, hardly anyone talked to her at all. She found it quite amusing, however, at how many questions were being fired away at Lex as he tried to eat his breakfast in peace.

As she watched the different Mall Rats at the table, her eyes naturally found Bray. Unlike most mornings, however, he wasn't staring back at her. He was watching Lex, the person he thought was her. Amber hid a smile as she thought of how nauseated Bray would be if he realized he was making eyes at another man.

At first Amber had been annoyed with Bray, his eyes instantly going towards Lex's chest the moment they stepped into the kitchen, but just as swiftly he had adverted his gaze and began to focus on the face instead, reminding Amber that there were a few decent guys left in the world.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Amber's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her own voice talking to Bray in a rather annoyed tone.

"Lex!" Amber exclaimed, leaping to her feet, ready to correct Lex for being so rude to Bray. "Stop it."

Lex looked away from Bray, his scowl still present on what was supposed to be her face. "Shut up, Lex." He emphasized his name while clenching his teeth.

Amber felt her cheeks rush crimson as she quickly found her seat. Every eye at the table was riveted on her and Amber knew that no matter what she said she wouldn't be able to repair the damage she had just caused. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I'm just tired, I guess."

"Yeah." Trudy snorted a bit. "And does that make up for your behavior towards me in the bathroom?"

"Behavior in the bathroom?" Bray frowned down at Amber, his eyes turning hard as flint. "What were you doing in the girl's bathroom, Lex?"

"I, uh…" Amber was at a loss for words. She couldn't explain to them the truth. They wouldn't believe her for a single minute. She shot a helpless pleading look in Lex's direction but he seemed as clueless as she.

"He exposed himself to me in the bathroom." Trudy stated, her face proud and haughty, obviously uncaring that she was announcing the act in front of the little children. "And then he acted fresh towards me in the kitchen."

"That's not true!" Amber exclaimed, seeing that all of the Mall Rats had already judged her guilty. "You came on to me!"

"And why would I do that, Lex?" Trudy stated coldly, none of her earlier flirtation evident in her eyes.

"I, well, I don't know." Amber mumbled, her cheeks growing hot.

"I think this needs to be dropped." Lex cleared his throat, looking around the table, meeting gazes with several of the key Mall Rats. "Lex was extremely drunk when I found him last night and I'm sure it was a complete accident in the bathroom. And as far as coming onto you, Trudy… I just have one question? Why would he come on to you?"

"It was not an accident!" Trudy curled up her lip, her tone snide and her face red with anger. "He stood there for several minutes, with his trousers down, completely naked!"

Amber gritted her teeth, feeling an anger that was completely not her own swell up inside her. "Now wait just one damn minute you stupid cow!" She roared, narrowing her eyes and staring Trudy down. "I was in the girls' bathroom, yes, but I was not in there to expose myself to you. Amber's right. I was tired and a little disorientated and you were the one who barged into my stall. I did not expose myself to you by any means so I suggest you sit down and shut up.

Silence hung thick about the table until finally Cloe spoke up, her voice quavering a little bit. "She is sitting down, Lex."

"Whatever." Amber snorted, kicking back her chair with a disgusted sneer. "I'm through with this. If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room."

With that, Amber stepped away from the table, stomping her feet as she did so, being careful so that she didn't trip along the way. She had never felt happier before in her life. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest. "If only I knew it felt that good to lose it." She grinned, shaking her head. "I would have done it long ago."

Lex slowly took a tentative step out of Amber's – temporarily his – bedroom. He had quickly found refuge in there after spending a rather long and tedious morning trying to sort through everyone's different petitions, requests, complaints, and such forth. As well as avoiding Bray and all his attentions whenever possible. Lex had always known the rest of the Mall Rats were rather annoying, but he never knew the full extent of that annoying-ness until that morning. He couldn't understand how Amber had the patience to put up with them every day.

Taking a deep breath, Lex took a confident step out of the bedroom and hurried down the hall in the direction of his own. It was clear on the other end of the mall and Lex had a hunch that would get quite annoying if he and Amber didn't switch bodies back soon, but he really hoped that would not be something they had to deal with.

When at long last he reached his own doorway he hesitated on the outside, debating on whether he should knock or what. It was his own room and yet it no longer was. At last he decided that it would be the polite thing to do so he hurriedly rapped on the thin plywood that separated his room from the rest of the mall and gave him a bit of privacy.

"Amber?" He called softly, not liking the knowledge that he was starting to get used to hearing his voice come out a full octave higher. "Are you in there?"

"Lex!" Amber, still wearing his skin, quickly slid the plywood open and yanked him inside. "What are you doing out there? If people start seeing me hanging around outside your doorway they might just think there was something to what Zandra's spreading around about us."

"Huh?" Lex looked at her in confusion.

"Zandra." Amber scowled. "She started a rumor that you and I were having an affair. Already I've had Dal come in and threaten me as well as having to dodge Bray and all his dirty looks. I decided it would be safer for me to just to stay in here all day long rather than run the risk of bumping into yet another unfriendly face."

"Well, I'm sure everyone will realize there is nothing to what Zandra is saying about us." Lex assured Amber, plodding across the room and taking occupancy in the large roundish swivel chair that he had found in the furniture store when he had first moved into the mall.

"Just as long as you don't go lurking around my bedroom." Amber snapped, plopping onto his bed. "Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not. I was careful." Lex frowned at her, a little bothered by the fact that a silly rumor of them having an affair had her so worked up. "I don't see the big deal. All rumors die eventually."

"No they don't." Amber rolled her eyes as she turned over onto her stomach, hanging her head off the side of the bed and letting her raven locks hang over the bed. It didn't look like a very comfortable position to lay in, but he didn't see Amber complaining any. "Rumors have more lives than cats do."

"Only if there's some truth to them." Lex pointed out, suddenly remembering the precious knowledge Dal had accidentally fed him that morning. "There isn't, is there, Amber?" He asked, testing the waters.

"No." Amber growled. "But it seems like I'm finally getting somewhere with these Mall Rats. They're finally starting to respect and listen to me. If I'm suddenly linked to you all that respect will go down the toilet."

"Ouch."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lex." Amber flipped over so suddenly Lex thought she might get whiplash. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just…"

"No, it's alright. I know." He grimaced. "The thought of being in a relationship with me is revolting. Just a little more revolting than having to be stuck in my body for who knows how long."

"No, that's not it at all." Lex could tell by Amber's, or rather his, face that she was truly sorry for the insensitivity to him, but he didn't care. He suddenly had the urge to send her on the longest guilt trip possible, make her feel wretched like women so often did to him.

"Then what is it?" Lex pouted, folding his arms across his rounded chest.

"Look, Lex, I really do like you as a person, despite what it may come across as." Amber sighed heavily, searching for words. "I just see so much wasted potential in you. It saddens me, then it makes me angry."

"Potential?" Lex's eyebrows shot up. That was one word that had never been used to describe him.

"Yeah, potential." Amber smiled. "You could be a great leader for the Mall Rats and yet you always shirk off your duties, making Ryan take your watch and Zandra all your household tasks. You barely lift a finger around this place and I think today is the first day I've seen you awake before noon."

"That's not true." Lex argued. "I was up at ten the other day."

"Ten!" Amber threw her hands in the air. "Exactly. Even though ten is two hours earlier than you usually rise, you've still wasted over half the morning."

"What time do you wake up anyway, Amber? I bumped into Dal this morning and he seemed pretty astonished that I wasn't up and fully awake before nine."

"Oh, yeah." Amber shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a bit of an insomniac. I rarely get to bed before one or two in the morning and then I usually wake up about five or six. That's why I'm always the one who's up waiting for you to come back from the bars."

"Oh." Lex frowned, not realizing that Amber was up when he would come in. "I didn't realize. You don't really expect me to be getting up that early, do you?"

"No, not quite that early." Amber shook her head. "But maybe about eight or so. Do you think you can manage that?"

Lex paled, trying to remember what eight o'clock in the morning looked like. He was forced to get up extremely early while he had been in boot camp, but that felt like a different lifetime. The day he and Ryan had escaped that place he began his loafish lifestyle, refusing to budge from his bed until the sun was high in the sky.

"Please, Lex? Just try? I'll come and get you up in the morning." Amber promised. "It will look too funny if I don't. People will suspect."

"Alright. I'll do it." Lex grumbled as he climbed out of his chair and plopped down on the bed beside Amber. "But if this whole thing goes on for too long you can forget about it. I cherish my sleep way too much."

"Well," Amber grinned, "You don't have to worry about going out to the bars and letting that keep you up late. I would never do something like that, so you're not going to either."

"What?!" Lex exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Now wait a minute. That's not fair."

"Yes it is." Amber snapped back. "If I have to be you and be stuck in your body you have to be me and be stuck in mine. Trust me, I don't like this any more than you do."

"You don't?" Lex grinned impishly. "You so sure about that?"

"What? What are you talking about, Lex?" Amber scowled at him.

"Well, I had a nice little chat with Dal this morning, and for some reason he seems to think you have a little thing for me."

"What?!" Amber's eyes widened in a horrified shock. She quickly masked it with laughter, however, throwing Lex's thoughts into confusion. "Dal told you that I liked you?"

"Well, yeah, basically." Lex shrugged.

"Oh, poor Dal." Amber shook his head. "He was always pretty clueless. Especially when it came to which guys I liked."

"What are you saying? You don't like me?" Lex tried to ignore the disappointed that coursed through him at the thought.

"Lex, you're a ni--, well, you're a guy," Amber began lamely, "But I like someone else. I like someone else a lot."

"Who?" Lex frowned, trying to ignore the strange feeling of jealousy that Amber's words brought to him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does." Lex stated angrily. "If' I'm going to be stuck in your body for who knows how long, I need to know some vital information like that. I might be able to help you out a bit."

"I doubt that." Amber grinned ruefully. "I guess I could tell you. Don't see how it would hurt matters any worse. You've pretty much destroyed any chance I had with him today."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Bray." Amber replied simply. "I like Bray."

Lex felt his stomach twist sickly. "You what? You like Bray? That pervert?"

"Bray is not a pervert." Amber narrowed her eyes at him. "You're the pervert. You were the one who was playing with my breasts this morning."

"You don't think Bray would be doing that if he were trapped in your body?" Lex asked her, trying to keep his voice free from the annoyance he felt.

"No, I don't."

"Then you're awfully dense, Amber. Bray is the biggest perv I've ever met. Did you see the way he was staring at your, well, my, boobs this morning?"

"That was only because you had them half naked." Amber stuck her tongue out at him in a childish fashion.

"Get your little idealisms out of your head, Amber. Bray isn't the perfect guy you think he is. All men are pigs. Bray is no exception. He just knows how to hide it a bit better."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, Lex." Amber stated, her tone cold. "Just make sure you don't do anything else that might ruin my chances with him or else you just might find yourself in a rather uncomfortable position when we get out of this mess you got us into."

"I got us into?" Lex's eyes widened. "How did this suddenly become my fault?"

"It had to be your fault." Amber retorted. "I know I didn't do anything."

"No you don't." Lex glared at her. "You told me that you couldn't remember anything after going into the bar. For all we know you could have tangled with a leprechaun or something, upset him, and have him put a curse on us."

"There are no such thing as leprechauns, Lex." Amber told him. "Plus I think I would remember a little man in green."

'Well, I would think I would remember getting drunk, but I don't." Lex stated sarcastically. "The fact of the matter is, neither of us remember anything so we can't pin any blame. So don't even try it."

Amber pursed her lips together in a fine line, refusing to speak for several minutes. Finally, she nodded, pushing her dark hair away from her face. "You're right, Lex. As much as I hate to admit it."

"I know." Lex winced. "We've got to get this all sorted. I've tried to think about it and I can't think of anything that might have changed us."

"Me neither." Amber admitted. "The only thing I can think of is going back to that bar and see if we can learn anything there."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Lex nodded his head. "The bartender, Sherri, she might be able to help us out a bit. She and I were friends in high school."

"Really? How am I not surprised?" Amber rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what do you say we go out there tomorrow and check the place out? Maybe we can figure some things out a bit."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lex sighed as silence once again fell between them, Lex's thoughts still dwelling on the information Amber had given him about liking Bray. He couldn't figure out why it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart when she had told him that.

Lex knew he should have figured it. The fact was that he had figured it. Weeks before he had started to tease Amber about liking 'loverboy'. Only now he wished she didn't. Why was it that the good girls always liked the good guys, not the bad ones?

Lex closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like if he were back in his own body and Amber was back in hers, laying on his bed with her, so close and yet so very far away. 'I'd want to kiss her.' He realized suddenly, his eyes snapping open as he shook his head violently to try and clear all thoughts of wanting to take Amber in his arms and kissing her with all his might from his head.

"Lex, did you hear that?" Amber gently touched Lex on the arm. "Was that who I thought it was?"

"I, uh…" Lex trailed off, not wanting to admit where his thoughts had been.

"Lex, are you in there?" He heard Zandra's voice rather loud and obnoxious sounding from right outside the doorway.

"Hide! Quick!" Lex sprung to his feet and began shooing her off the bed. "Before she comes in here. She rarely knocks!"

"No, Lex, remember, I'm you. You have to hide." Amber told him, her eyes wide with panic. "Try under the bed."

"No, that's the first place she'll look." His eyes darted about the room, searching for a potential hiding spot. Finally, he dove behind the swivel chair and pulled one of his many discarded jackets over his body, hoping it would conceal him well enough.

He felt Amber drop a few more coats over his body as she called out to Zandra, telling her to come in. Lex shifted uncomfortably under the heat of at least four leather jackets, trying to keep his movements to a minimum.

He could see through a small gap in the leathers and watched as Zandra stepped inside the room, an irritated expression lining her face. "Just where do you think you've been all day, Lex? I've been looking for you everywhere." She pouted, planting her hands on her lips.

"Avoiding you." Amber replied in a tone exactly like what he would have used for Zandra.

"But you missed lunch and dinner, Lexy. You never miss two meals." Zandra whimpered and Lex felt a small shiver run down his spine. He was so thankful it was Amber out there with her rather than him, as selfish as that sounded and felt.

"What's it to you, Zandra?" Amber scowled at the blue and pink haired Mall Rat. "We're broken up, remember? And you're telling the whole world that I'm sleeping with Amber."

"You're not, are you?"

"Of course not." Amber snapped. "And I'd appreciate it if you stopped spreading the rumors that we are. You should know there's nothing but air between Lex and I. Nothing at all."

"Well, that's not what it looked like." Zandra whimpered. "I saw how she was throwing herself all over you. And then the way you would always stare at her when we first arrived at the mall, like you could barely keep your eyes in your sockets… It makes a girl think you know?" Zandra had crept over to where Amber stood, and Lex could see Amber shifting uncomfortably trying to avoid the advancing predator.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Zandra." Amber scowled at her. "The truth is what's important here. You better make sure every Mall Rat knows that Amber and I are not an item, you hear me?"

"Lexy, what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself. What do you care what a bunch of little kids thing about you?"

"I don't care what they think about me. It's just, well,…" Amber trailed off, shaking her head. "Look, Zandra, I'm really tired. Why don't you go to your own room and we'll talk later, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Thank you." Zandra leaned forward and Lex could tell she was going to try and kiss Amber. "I'm really sorry for what I said this morning. I was really upset. I love you, Lex. I want to get back together."

Amber cringed slightly but managed to keep a brave face. "We'll talk later, Zandra. Good night."

Zandra swiftly moved forward, thinking she was about to swap saliva with her ex-boyfriend, however, Amber saw the move coming and deftly turned her head so all Zandra got was cheek still covered with tribal markings.

Zandra pulled away, a thin line of black war paint replacing her creamy blue lipstick that reminded Lex of a dead person. "Are you sure everything's okay, Lex?"

"I'm fine. Now get out." Amber growled. "Before I'm forced to throw you out." Zandra nodded then quickly ran off, sliding the thin plywood open and shut so quickly that it rattled the entire room.

"She's gone. You can come out now." Amber groaned, wiping at her cheek.

"You were great, Amber." Lex stated enthusiastically, hoping that Amber would forget about what Zandra said about him always watching her. "Just like I would have treated her, except the whole rumor thing. Zandra knows I don't think much of rumors."

"Yeah, well, I'm not you. I knew you wouldn't do anything to put a stop to the rumors, so I had to." Amber let out a tired sigh. "I really am tired, though. Being you is quite exhausting."

"Not as much as being you, kiddo." Lex winked at her. "I'm awfully tired myself."

"Well then you better head off to your own room." Amber told him. "Or rather my room. We've got to get an early start tomorrow."

"Early start?"

"You do want to get all this sorted out, right?" Amber pressed. "That means an early start."

"Alright. Alright." Lex shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully from my own eyes." He winked then disappeared out the door.


	3. Day 2

The sun had just barely begun to set the sky ablaze with the golden warmth of morning when Lex felt himself gently being shaken awake, a voice that sounded far too much like his own summoning him out of his blissful rest. For the first time in what felt like weeks he had been dreaming. Not the horrible nightmares that haunted him nearly every night, but peaceful dreams of times long ago before the world had become complicated.

"Lex, come on." He heard his voice hiss a little too loudly for his taste. "We agreed we'd get an early start this morning."

"Mumpf?" Lex blinked several times, allowing himself a few precious moments to adjust to his surroundings before his eyes focused on the young man standing above him. "Oh, it's you." He groaned, rolling back over and pulling his pillow over his head.

Lying on his stomach, however, put a strange and rather unpleasant pressure on his bodice and he quickly shifted into a more comfortable position. "God, Amber, are you always up this damn early in the morning?"

"Yes." Amber smirked down at him, a distasteful expression on her face, or rather, his face. "We went over that yesterday, remember?"

"I was trying to forget yesterday." Lex groaned a bit, looking down at his body to make sure that he wasn't still dreaming. Apparently whatever happened to them last night did not right itself when they slept like they had originally hoped.

"You and me both, Lex." Amber nodded, her tone far from sympathetic. "I see you forgot to take the makeup off yesterday."

"Huh?" Lex looked down at horror at his pillow. It was smeared with black, red and green, not to mention the fleshy color of Amber's foundation. He hadn't realized he was wearing so much until it was decorating the pillow.

"Here, let me help." Amber reached for a bottle of blue colored liquid that was sitting on a table by her bed. She poured a bit of the liquid onto a cloth then bent over, leaning so close to Lex that he could feel her warm breath against his skin.

He closed his eyes as Amber gently moved the cloth swab over his face, trying to force the strange sensations that were coursing through his body out of his mind. The memories of last night and how he had to fight the strange urge to kiss her rushed back to him, and he felt a soft groan coming out of the pit of his throat.

"You okay?" Amber asked him suddenly, jerking his mind away from the rather pleasant thoughts.

"Yeah." He snapped, pulling away from her. "I'm fine. Just peachy keen." He added hurriedly.

"Good." Amber stiffened, her expression turning serious. "Now that we've got that taken care of, we need to focus on today. We need to head back to that bar and investigate, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Lex licked his lips at the thought of a good stiff drink. He didn't care if it was before noon. He needed something to help him get going this morning and to help him get his mind off from the woman who's body he was currently inhabiting. "Just give me a minute to get dressed."

"I took the liberty of selecting an outfit for you to wear today." Amber commented as she thrust her usual sensible black leather vest and matching pair of trousers.

"You really expect me to wear that?" Lex wrinkled his nose up at what he considered rather distasteful clothing. "It's so ugly."

"It's not ugly. It's practical." Amber shot back, narrowing her eyes at him and putting on her more fierce expression. "And while you're in my body, you're going to wear what I tell you to wear. Understand?"

"Yes mother." Lex rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed and snatching the clothes from Amber's hands. He had slept naked, like he normally did if he didn't come home too drunk to change out of his clothes. He figured Amber would make some snide remark, but she kept her lips firmly planted together, though her annoyance shone through her eyes.

Less than ten minutes later, Amber and Lex slowly made their way out of what had been Amber's bedroom. The mall was still quiet from its night rest and neither man nor woman said a word until they had escaped to the sewers that ran underneath the mall's structure. The sewers smelled rank, but he held his tongue when he noticed that no complaint slipped past Amber's lips.

When they were finally outside and in the fresh air, Lex took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of morning, a strange peaceful sensation settling over his spirit. It had been a very long time since he had been up early enough to watch the sun rise, and though it had already begun its upward ascent, part of the golden globe was still hidden behind the hills to the east.

"It's going to be really hot today." Amber told him, as she brushed past him, not even bothering to look over at the rising sun. "We best get as much ground covered as possible before the temperatures get too uncomfortable."

"Are you always in this big of a rush?" Lex frowned, looking over at her, refusing to take another step until he had taken his fill of the morning.

"What?" She looked at him in surprise.

"I know you're always up at this time of day, but I'm not." Lex commented, feeling a bit silly for being concerned about the sun rising when he and Amber had much bigger issues that needed to be solved. "I, well, I just sort of wanted to look around for a bit."

Amber stared at him, her expression incredulous. Finally, she let out a heavy sigh, shrugging her shoulder as she did so. "Okay. Fine. Look. Then we'll go."

Feeling a bit sheepish, Lex turned away from her and stared at the brilliant sun as it slowly rose in the sky. It was still gorgeous, but part of the beauty of the morning had faded away when Lex realized that Amber had not recognized that beauty.

Lex felt a pang of pity rush through his as he turned his attention back to Amber. She, still looking exactly like how he should be looking, was standing, tapping her foot impatiently as her eyes scanning the city before them. She hadn't even taken advantage of Lex's pause to take in the morning herself.

"I'm done." Lex's voice was soft as he studied the woman who looked like a man. She wasn't even aware that she was missing out on so much, she was so focused on her task and duty at hand.

'She wasn't always like this.' His mind told him, conjuring up the image of Amber's smiling face in the picture he had seen in her bedroom. She had once been happy. Extremely happy, and full of life, and Lex found himself wanting to rediscover that side of Amber that had so obviously been buried after her parents died.

"Great." Amber's voice was clipped. "Let's go then." She jerked her head in the direction of the city, then hesitated only the briefest of seconds to study Lex before she turned and began walking away, leaving Lex lagging behind to catch up.

Amber kept her eyes directed straight ahead, never once straying to the right or to the left as she and Lex picked their way along the city streets, trying to stay as close to the alleyways as possible in order to avoid any early morning Demon Dog or Loco patrols. Even though Amber figured most of them would still be sleeping off their hangovers from the night before, one could never be too careful in the city.

"I don't remember the bar being this far away night before last." Amber finally broke the silence that had fallen between she and Lex since his little outburst about wanting to watch the sun rise. She couldn't explain the strange annoyance she had felt towards him in that moment, almost as if she wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him, make him realize the seriousness of the situation they were in.

But Amber had bit her tongue instead, allowing Lex the few brief moments of enjoyment that he could take from the sun rising. She had wanted to watch the sun with him, but she found that her eyes had kept straying to his face – her face. The wonder and joy that those eyes that were hers yet so foreign stirred something within her that she had thought she had finally pushed out of her mind.

In that instant, Amber had felt naked and vulnerable. All she had wanted to do was run away, leaving Lex. Leaving the mall. Leaving the city. She wanted to escape to the house she had lived in all her life with her older brother and younger sister. She wanted to find her parents' graves and weep over them like she had every day for so long after they had passed away. She yearned for that innocence of her youth again. To be young and free from responsibility, it was all she desired.

She had nearly come to tears, and that was why she had forced herself to turn away. Slipping back behind the cold armor she had erected around her heart and mind, she had waited as impatiently as possible for Lex to finish up with his sun rise so they could get on with their day and the task that lay before them.

"Well, trust me. We haven't passed it." Lex commented, jarring Amber back to the present. "I've been to Sherri's enough times that I could make my way there blindfolded."

"I'm sure you could." Amber remarked, her tone snide. Seeing the anger flash in Lex's eyes, she quickly clamped her mouth shut after that and ordered herself not to try and strike up a conversation with Lex again until after they had found the bar.

Less than twenty minutes later she began to recognize their surroundings as buildings she had passed on her way to find Lex. It was the seedier part of the city, that is if any one part was worse than the other. Already there were kids who were several years under the legal drinking limit wandering about the streets, drunk and near falling over. Amber wanted to feel pity for them, but she couldn't. She only felt disgust.

"Here it is." Lex jerked his head in the direction of a rather decrepit looking building. Seeing it in daylight made Amber wonder why on earth she had gone in there looking for Lex. It looked like it could fall down at any minute and she knew that if the adults were still alive the building would have been condemned long ago.

Amber curled her lip up in disgust, but plodded on, allowing Lex to lead the way this time since he knew the area much better than she did. He pushed past several of the kids who were passed out in the walkway, his expression set and determined as he made his way towards the bar.

As Lex passed by the first table an unbelievably dirty hand suddenly snaked out and caught him around his thigh. An equally dirty teenage boy pulled Lex towards him, his face drunk and leering.

"Well, hey there pretty. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Lex, shocked into silence, could only stare at the man, his face paling and his eyes wide with fright.

"How about a little hug for ol' Snake Eyes, huh?" The dirty man tightened his hold on the body Lex occupied, Lex still numb with fright.

Anger swept over Amber and she took a step forward, intent on freeing Lex from the filthy man's grasp. However, before she could move another inch, a petite young brunette with voluptuous curves that she showed off far too much for Amber's taste, attached herself to Amber's right side, a seductive smile playing up on her lips.

"Why, hello there gorgeous. A bit early for you, isn't it? No matter. I have the room open." The girl began to play her fingers across Amber's chest, fiddling with the laces on the front of the black leather shirt Amber had selected to wear that morning.

Amber sneered down at the woman, knowing exactly what she wanted and knowing that Lex would probably normally have given it to her. The thought angered her more than she thought it should, but she quickly pushed away her questioning thoughts, determining to get the leech off her leg.

"Get off me, you whore." Amber roughly pushed the woman away, irritated. Lex's struggle with the man who identified himself as Snake Eyes was worsening, and it seemed that Lex was starting to give up hope of getting the grimy man's hands off him.

"Snake Eyes!" Amber declared, her voice coming out of her throat low and guttural, a tone so deadly and promising harm that everyone in the bar suddenly whipped around to see what was going on. "Let go of the woman now."

"What? Does ol' Lex want a part of the action too?" Snake Eyes shoved Lex away from him as he rose to his feet, a small yelp of pain escaping from Lex's lips as he landed roughly on the wooden plank floor.

Amber gulped and swallowed hard as the massive young teenager rose to his feet. Amber was pretty sure the average grown man wasn't nearly as tall or wide as this Snake Eyes was.

"Look, I don't want to fight you." Amber began, trying to be diplomatic, but Snake Eyes only sneered at her, his face turning even uglier than Amber imagined humanly possible.

"If you didn't want to fight, Lex, then you should have kept your nose out of my business." Snake Eyes cracked his knuckles against the open palm of his hand, his sickly hazel eyes glinting with an evil light.

"Be careful, Lex." The prostitute who had offered herself earlier called, her voice soft and fearful.

Amber didn't even acknowledge the woman, her sight filled with Snake Eyes. She knew this man could crush her, tear her apart like she was a rag doll, but she was not about to let his massive size intimidate her. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to remember everything her brother had taught her about defending herself.

In that moment of concentration, Snake Eyes made his move. He lunged forward, his tremendous body weight shaking the floorboards as he moved. Amber waited until the last possible second, then raised her hand in the form of a fist, her fingers out so that she wouldn't break them when they made contact. She moved swiftly, reminding herself to use his own body weight against him.

The next instant Amber felt her right fist begin to swell with pain, more pain than she had anticipated. Her eyes widened and she had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from crying out. Snake Eyes had rammed all his momentum against Amber's fist, and when she had connected with his face, his nose has broken open. Blood was gushing everywhere and Snake Eyes was on the floor, bawling like a small child.

"You okay?" Amber shook her hand, trying to ignore the throbbing pain as she walked over to where Lex still sat on the floor, white as a sheet.

"Um, yeah." Lex mumbled, accepting her offered hand as he stood to his feet. "Th-that was some right hook you've got there."

Amber shrugged, trying not to blush from Lex's praise. "Snake Eyes is a big guy. All I had to do was make sure I had my feet planted squarely and use his own weight and speed against him."

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My brother." Amber told him, her voice dropping softly. She had not seen Justin since he had left the house shortly after their parents had died. He told Amber and her sister, Shannon to stay at the house and he would find food for them. He had never come back.

"My whole family, we were always kinda short and scrawny, so Justin had to learn how to defend himself at a really young age. He taught my sister and I, but I'd never really had to use it until now." She finished, her voice quiet.

"I see." Lex commented, though his eyes were glazed over and Amber could tell he hadn't heard a word she had just said.

"Are you okay?" Amber furrowed her brow, not liking the look in Lex's eyes. She had never seen him like this, so shaken. He still looked terrified and he kept moving his hands down his leather pant legs as if he was trying to wipe Snake Eye's handprints off.

"That was some punch, Lex." A woman came up behind Amber and clapped her on the shoulder. She looked vaguely familiar to Amber, but she couldn't place from where. "Just make sure you don't bring any more of your quarrels into my bar. I've been having enough trouble with those Vultures lately anyway."

"Vultures?" Amber frowned, turning to face the blonde. She was quite pretty, in a very rough sense of the word. Amber could tell this girl never had any problems with the patrons of the bar.

"That's Snake Eye's tribe. This week anyway." The woman chuckled. "Who knows where he'll go after they kick him out. Don't think anyone else will take him. Casey," She addressed the brunette who had made a move on Amber earlier and was now bending down over the still crying Snake Eyes. "Get him out of here. We don't need any more trouble."

"Right away, Sherri." Casey nodded and began to physically attempt to move Snake Eyes.

"Sherri." Amber suddenly smiled, remembering why she and Lex had come to this bar in the first place. "I needed to ask you a couple questions about the other night. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure Lex." Sherri grinned. "You two want anything?"

"I'll take my usual." Lex commented absentmindedly as he made his way over to the bar.

"You'll have to tell me what your usual is, honey." Sherri chuckled as she ducked behind the bar and reached for the tall bottles of liquor. "I don't remember ever serving you a drink before."

Amber glared down at Lex in frustration. It was far too early to be drinking, especially in her body. "Never mind, Sherri." Amber told her. "Amber isn't drinking today."

"What about you?" Sherri asked, reaching for a glass. "You want your usual?"

"No thanks." Amber adamantly refused. "Not today."

Sherri's eyebrows shot up in a curious fashion, but she said nothing as she put the glass back under the counter. "So, what can I help you with then, Lex?"

"The other night," Amber began slowly, trying to recall the events as best as she could. She could remember seeing several drunken teens going in and out of this place and she was pretty sure she had gone inside to find Lex, but then everything was blank except for that strange woman. "Did a strange woman come in?"

"A lot of strangers come in here, Lex. You should know that." Sherri frowned. "But maybe if you give me a description of this girl I can help you."

"Right." Amber mumbled, running her fingers through her loosen raven hair. She remember the girl, but it was dark and she had been so far away that she hadn't been able to see any distinguishing features. Besides, there was that light, so bright and glowing. It had made her vision even worse.

"You're not talking about Marisol, are you?" Sherri asked suddenly. "The girl you were talking to before Amber here came to pick you up?" She jerked her head in Lex's direction. Amber shifted her gaze over to him and noticed that he had taken a seat at the bar, staring with desire at the dark bottles lined up behind the counter.

"Marisol? Was that her name?" Amber asked excitedly, determining she would find out what was wrong with Lex later. Hopefully later when he was back in his body and she was back in hers.

"Yeah." Sherri nodded. "Real pretty thing. Long black hair. The strangest purple eyes I've ever seen. She'd never drank before, but once she started knocking them back she couldn't stop. You hit on her, but she made you look the fool."

"I'm sure that wasn't too difficult." Amber muttered under her breath. "Did you see where she went?"

"You don't remember?" Sherri studied her carefully. "She left with the two of you."

"She did?" Amber's pulse quickened as she leaned forward.

"Yeah, she did. Lex, are you sure everything's alright?" Sherri felt her forehead with the back of her hand. "You drank an awful lot. You didn't drink yourself into memory loss did you?"

"No." Amber shook her head, pursing her lips together in excitement. "Everything's fine. Everything's just perfect. C'mon, Amber," She reached for her body and pulled Lex off the stool. "Let's get out of here." Nodding dumbly, Lex followed her out of the bar, casting one last wistful look in the direction of the bottles.

Lex shuddered inwardly as he slumped against the counter. At least sitting on a barstool didn't feel much different while being in Amber's body as it did when he was in his own. Amber was in the middle of a rather animated conversation with Sherri and he hoped that Sherri didn't think he had suddenly decided to swing the other way.

He bit back a sigh as he stared at the bottles set out less than a few feet away from him. Amber had denied him of having any of the alcohol, and normally he would have agreed with Amber that it was a bit early in the morning to start drinking, but the past few days had been strange. Worse than strange, and today was turning out to be even more terrible.

Lex could still remember the feel of Snake Eye's hands on his body, feeling him, grabbing at his breasts, those same breasts that he had been fascinated by less than twenty-four hours before. Lex didn't even want to imagine where he would be at that moment if Amber hadn't stepped up when she did and punched Snake Eyes in the face.

Another shudder over took his body and he felt himself give into it. It felt better to be weak than to try and tell himself that he shouldn't be acting this way, that he had been in worse situations on numerous occasions. Only, before when Lex had come face to face with a man like Snake Eyes they had come to blows. Lex had never felt helpless like he had when Snake Eyes pulled him onto his lap. Helpless. Vulnerable. Naked.

"C'mon, Amber. Let's get out of here." Lex felt Amber grab his arm and drag him off the stool. Casting one final look at the bottles, Lex shrugged his shoulders and allowed her to lead him out of the bar, conscious of every single pair of male eyes that watched him as he walk.

"Lex, are you alright?" Amber halted once they had left the bar, turning and looking at him, her gaze intent. "You've been acting funny since we got inside the bar."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lex murmured noncommittally, refusing to meet her gaze. Looking into his own eyes and knowing that the person who was looking back was not him unnerved him. "What did Sherri tell you?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" She asked him, but didn't wait for him to answer. "It doesn't really matter. She said that you were talking to a girl named Marisol. Then I came in and the three of us left together. So this Marisol has to know what happened to us."

"Did she say where Marisol went?" Lex inquired, not wanting to squelch the small glimmer of hope he saw reflecting in Amber's eyes.

Amber hesitated, her face falling just slightly. "No." She sighed heavily. "She didn't. And neither you nor I can remember, can we?"

Lex shook his head. He had tried to remember the events of that night several times, but everything was a foggy blanket, and somehow he knew it didn't have to do with the amount of drinks he had consumed. There was something else, almost as if it were blocking him from remembering.

"There can't be too many girls in this city named Marisol, could there?" Amber asked him hopefully, her tone desperate. "Especially not ones with black hair and violet eyes, right?"

"Violet eyes?" Lex repeated, musing to himself. A thought dance along the edge of his memory, something about lavender eyes, but he couldn't remember. That wall was still there, preventing him from even trying to think about it.

"That's what Sherri said." Amber nodded, her brow furrowing with concern. "Lex, are you okay? You're looking a bit pale. You're not still shaken up by what that man tried to do, are you?"

Lex hesitated. In truth he was. Snake Eyes cold clammy hands were never too far from his mind, but at that moment his main concern was with the violet eyes that he could suddenly see in his mind's eye. "I, um…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess so." He lied a bit, hoping that it would throw Amber off the track. He needed some time to sort through his thoughts and memories before he said anything and possibly gave Amber another false hope.

"Look, it's not your fault, Lex. It's his. He shouldn't have done that to you. He had no right to touch you like that." Amber took a step closer to him, touching him softly on the shoulder. Her lips were curled up in a soft smile, her eyes gentle and Lex was once again swept over with a wave of desire to take Amber in his arms and crush her against himself. Only, this was not Amber in front of him. It was him. Amber was just inside of him.

"I've never felt so helpless and trapped before." Lex found himself admitting, a strange breaking occurring in his heart.

"But you're not helpless. No one is." Amber shook her head, brushing a stray tendril of hair away from his face. "Women are constantly falling for that lie, thinking that because we're smaller we're the weaker sex and that if a man attacks us there's nothing we can do about it. But there is. You just have to learn how."

"I never want to feel like that again, Amber." Lex suddenly flung himself into Amber's arms, enjoying the feel of the strong muscles surrounding him. No longer did he feel weak and helpless, but rather strong and empowered. A strange sensation rippled down his body, coursing through him and making him feel warm and glowing all over.

"You don't have to." Amber's smile was still firmly in place. "Especially if we can track down this Marisol. She has to know what happened to us and most likely can help us put it back. Then we can go back into our right bodies and everything can go back to normal."

"Normal. Yeah." Lex nodded, trying to sound cheerful and optimistic like Amber did. But he remembered normal, and he didn't like it. Normal was he being an egotistical pig who took advantage of women just like Snake Eyes had tried to do with him. Normal was fighting with Amber all the time and not actually getting along, having a real conversation that wasn't always lined with sarcastic and biting remarks. Normal was being the brunt of everyone's jokes. Normal was a man Lex no longer wanted to be.

"Is there anyone else you can think of?" Amber gave a weary as she sunk down against the cool concrete wall of a long ago abandoned building. She and Lex had been searching the city for hours. Not only for Marisol, but for the regulars who frequented the bar, hoping that maybe one of them saw which direction this Marisol had gone.

Lex had given her quite an extensive list of those who he saw at Sherri's all the time, however none of them seemed to recall the woman they described. No one except Moz, a rather unpleasant young woman who wasn't very helpful. Moz told them that she had known Marisol for quite some time, that she had once run with her tribe, but had left them weeks ago saying she had more important things to do.

Going with that clue, they began to interrogate tribes that they knew had trade with the Mozquitos. But that lead them absolutely no where and gave them only headaches, sore muscles and tired feet.

"No one." Lex shook his head, sinking down onto the ground beside Amber. He placed his elbows in his lap and propped his chin up, his eyelids slowly sliding shut. "Nobody knows who Marisol is. No one but Moz and she wasn't very helpful, was she?"

"No, she wasn't." Amber agreed bitterly, her eyes scanning the western horizon. The sun was beginning its rapid downward descent and Amber knew that they needed to be getting back to the mall before it got too late and people began to worry. She had left a note for Bray and the others saying that she and Lex had gone out to trade for food. She hoped they bought it and didn't become too suspicious.

"You know, there's one tribe we haven't talked to." Lex spoke up finally, his voice sounding a bit strained. "But I don't know if they'd be any help to us, and even if they were, it's far too dangerous to try and contact them."

"Who are you talking about?" Amber frowned, trying to remember any tribe they hadn't spoken to. It seemed like they had blanketed the entire city that day, looking in every alley and every abandoned warehouse finding different tribes and tribe leaders.

"The Locos." Lex supplied.

A cold shiver shot down Amber's spine as she thought of the maniacal man who called himself Zoot and patrolled the city streets in a squad car, his woman by his side. She had thought the city would become a safer place now that Zoot was dead, but it seemed Ebony was far more ruthless and power hungry than Zoot had been. On top of that, his death had made the other vicious tribes more aggressive and it seemed the city was worse than it had ever been.

"How do we find them?" Amber found her voice. "I know they live in the rail yards, but they seem to vanish like ghosts whenever anyone goes there."

"Ghosts." Lex let out a tired chuckle. "Not exactly. They're just never there. They're always out on the streets frightening everyone. That's how they control this city. Through fear. It's quite an effective method if you ask me."

"I'd prefer respect." Amber commented shaking her head. "You can only control people for so long with fear. One day they'll become so afraid of you that they'll rise up and turn on you, killing you most likely. If they respect and trust you however, well, then you have allies for life."

"Respect and trust, eh?" Lex nodded. "Is that how you stole the Mall Rats from me? By getting them to respect and trust you?"

"No." Amber shook her head. "Of course not. You were just being quite difficult with the unfair distribution of chores. Something had to be done."

"And you had to be the one to do it." Lex added sarcastically.

"Who would you rather have had?" Amber shot back, feeling her annoyance grow. She and Lex had never actually discussed how she had come into being co-leader alongside him. Technically they were co-leaders, however it seemed that Amber did the majority of the leading. Lex just did the bullying. "Ryan?"

"No. Of course not. Ryan couldn't lead a sheep." Lex curled his lip up. "But why did you have to do it the way you did it? You could have tried talking to me."

"I did." Amber told him coldly. "You wouldn't listen. You never listened to me. Not until this happened. And now suddenly you're listening to me."

"Maybe because I like the sound of hearing my own voice." He quipped, his face relaxing into a smile. "Look, Amber, I'm sorry. You're probably right. I was a bit of an ass when it came to being leader, and I guess I appreciate you stepping up and taking control of the chores like that, but, well, it doesn't matter now. What's done is done."

"Exactly." Amber affirmed. "And we're co-leaders, technically. I'm sure you could get the rest of the Mall Rats to actually look at you as their leader if you would just step up from time to time. You don't always have to be planning your next scheme. Do something for someone else. Look out for the little ones. Those are the sorts of things that will get you respect."

Lex nodded, but did not say anything, his eyes training on the sky in a purposeful avoidance of her gaze. Amber pursed her lips and followed suite, wondering what he could be thinking at that moment in time. She thought that being inside his body might help her understand the way Lex thought, but the way his mind worked was still a mystery to her, and the longer she remained in his skin, the more she wanted to unravel that mystery.

Lex closed his eyes, trying to force his thoughts away from the dangerous path they were traveling. Now was not the time to be doing this, but he couldn't help it. Shutting his eyes only made it worse. When he couldn't see Amber speaking through his body physically he could imagine her back the way she was supposed to be, sitting there beside him, her eyes shining with such passion as she spoke about leadership.

Lex stifled a small groan that began in the pit of his stomach as he thought of the beautiful young woman he had come to know so well over the past twenty-four hours. It was unbelievable how much he knew about her now, especially in comparison to what he had known about her. But the more he knew Amber, the stronger the desire to be with her was.

'But you have Zandra.' His mind told him. 'Zandra loves you.' But his heart was screaming for him to forget all about the blue and pink haired Mall Rat. He wanted to be with Amber and only Amber. She was the one for him. The only one.

'But she wants Bray.' He reminded himself again. 'She wants Bray and she would never want a guy like you. You're everything that she abhors. You're unintelligent, rude, arrogant, a loud-mouth who speaks first and thinks later. She doesn't want that. She wants Bray.'

He opened his eyes, purposely avoiding Amber's intense gaze as she concluded her small speech on how he could become a better leader. He hadn't really been paying attention to it, just trying to focus his thoughts enough so that he wouldn't terrify her by grabbing her in his arms and forcing himself upon her. It helped to know that if he did do that it would be like he was kissing himself.

"It's getting late." He commented at last, his voice sounding hoarse and dry. "We need to get back to the mall. The others have probably given us up for dead or something by now."

"I left them a note." Amber told him as she rose to her feet. "I explained to them that we were out trading for food and we most likely wouldn't be back until just before dusk."

"Trading for food?" Lex's eyes shone with respect. He would never have thought of that. Most likely he would have made up some pathetic lie that everyone would have seen through the second it passed through his lips. "But we don't have any food. They won't believe us."

"Well, not exactly." Amber's lips twisted into a rueful grin. "I actually did do a bit of trading while you were talking to Jet. The Gulls didn't have a whole lot, but they gave me some formula for Brady. That was what we really needed anyway."

"I see." Lex nodded, grinning. "Well then, what do you say we get back to the mall? It's nearly dusk now."

"You're right." Amber quickly agreed as she rose to her feet, dusting her pants off with her palms. "Even if we're looking for the Locos, we really don't want them finding us. Not like this anyway."

Lex quite agreed.

"Oh my goodness! Lex!" The high-pitched screech of Zandra welcomed Lex and Amber the second they stepped foot back inside the Phoenix Mall. "Where on earth have you been? I've been so worried about you. We all read Amber's note and thought something awful must have happened. Are you alright?"

Zandra materialized at Amber's side, clinging to her as if her life depended on it. She batted her eyelashes looking up at the person she thought was her ex-boyfriend, sending a wave of disgust sweeping over Amber. Zandra was just as bad as Snake Eyes in her own way.

"Get off, Zan." Amber pushed her away as rudely as possible, curling up her upper lip in an annoyed sneer similar to the sneer she had seen on Lex's face on many occasions. "Did you even read the note? It said Amber and I were going out to trade for food."

"But you were gone so long." This statement came from Bray who was quickly descending the tall staircase, his eyes only lingering on whom he believed to be Amber. "I know you said you'd be out late, but this is too late. It's already dark. There are unfriendly tribes out there. You have got to be more careful, Amber."

"I can take care of myself." Lex told him coldly, his eyes narrowing at Bray's concern. "Besides, food's scarce. People weren't exactly willing to trade."

"We did manage to trade for some formula for Brady, though." Amber offered, setting her large black pack down on the mall's tile floor. She swiftly unzipped the back pocket and produced several cans of condensed formula. She was positive it wasn't the best tasting, but Trudy absolutely refused to breast feed Brady.

"I was going to go out tomorrow and trade." Bray commented softly, accepting the formula from Amber. He turned his attention to Lex and offered him an almost shy smile. "Thank you Amber. You're always so considerate. If only everyone at the mall was like you."

Amber watched Lex out of the corner of her eye and had to muffle a giggle as Lex was barely able to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. His discomfort with Bray's obvious infatuation was quite amusing, and though Amber found it sweet and touching, she loved watching Lex's discomfort.

"We're still short on supplies, though." Zandra sniffed in Lex's direction. "I think we only have three or four cans of fruit left. That's barely enough for a meal for us tomorrow. Why didn't you bring back any real food?"

"Look," Lex told Zandra impatiently, flicking a tendril of curly blonde hair over his shoulder. "No one wanted to trade. We were lucky to get the formula. If Jet hadn't been in such a good mood we wouldn't have gotten that. Besides, the Locos were out on patrol and Lex and I had to spent the majority of the time hiding."

Amber nodded her head confirming Lex's lie. "We can go out tomorrow if you'd like."

"No, that's alright." Bray shook his head. "I'll talk to Ryan. I'm sure he'd like to spend some time away from the mall. Maybe he can go with Salene or something. The kids have been driving him nuts."

"How so?" Amber inquired.

"It's stupid really." Zandra rolled her eyes as she twirled a curly strand of hot pink hair around her well-manicured finger. "Cloe's been having these dreams. Nightmares as she calls them. She doesn't think Amber is really Amber."

"What?" Amber swallowed hard, knowing that her face had paled.

"I don't know. It's just some silly childish dream. It's none of your concern." Zandra continued, wrapping her arm around Amber's waist. "You look really tired, sweetie. What do you say we go back to your room and I give you a back rub, hum?"

"No, that's really alright." Amber bowed out, shooting a panicked glance in Lex's direction, but it seemed that he was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Bray at the moment. Lex wasn't looking too enthusiastic, but Amber couldn't save him. She had problems of her own.

"Please, Lex." Zandra pouted, batting her eyelashes. "You promised me that we'd get a chance to talk today."

"I did?" Amber looked at her in surprise, trying to recall if she had really said that or if Zandra was putting words in her mouth again. She remembered she had been quite desperate to get Zandra out of the bedroom the night before and she wouldn't have doubted if she had promised Zandra they would talk later.

"Yes, you did." Zandra's eyes gleamed triumphantly. "I was planning a nice romantic lunch for the two of us, but when you weren't here, well, I had to share it with Ryan instead."

'Jealousy.' Amber realized with a small smile. Zandra was trying to get Lex to feel jealous. But if Amber knew Lex at all, and she thought that she knew him at least a bit after the past two days, he was not the type to be jealous, especially over Ryan whom Amber knew Zandra did not care for in the least.

"Did he like it?" Amber asked her innocently, a smirk playing up on her lips.

"Oh yes." Zandra bobbed her head up and down. "I fixed him a delicious soup from some of the leftovers. It wasn't much, but he loved it." She moved in closer to Amber, pressing the fullness of her body up against Amber's well toned chest. "You would have liked it too, Lex. But I promise you, I have something even sweeter saved for you."

"Why don't you go on and give that to Ryan too." Amber stated a bit cruelly. "I'm really tired tonight and I need to get to bed."

Zandra stared at her, her eyes wide with shock. "B-but Lex, you said we'd talk."

"I lied." Amber chuckled, shaking her head. "Get used to it babe." She gave Zandra a saucy wink then turned on her heel and strode in the direction of Lex's bedroom, determining that once all of the Mall Rats had retired she would find Lex and talk to him about Zandra and what exactly she was supposed to be doing with the woman.

"You don't look so good, Amber. Are you feeling alright?" Bray asked, his voice tender as he gently brushed a lock of Lex's hair away from his face, making Lex pull back with a cringe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lex pulled his arms tight against his body wishing that Bray would stop staring at him so intensely. "It was just a really long day and I need to get some sleep."

"That's probably a good idea." Bray agreed, his lips twitching up in a smile that made Lex nervous. "You've got to take care of yourself, Amber. Otherwise who would take care of the rest of us?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd find someone." Lex sighed irritated. He did not like the look in Bray's eyes. He wasn't sure how Amber would respond to that tenderness that was reflected so obviously but Lex did not like it and he hoped Amber wouldn't either. "Look, Bray, I need to head to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Will you let me walk you to your room?"

"Uh…" Lex trailed off, his voice dying in his throat as he saw Zandra pressing herself up against Amber, her lips curled in a seductive smile. Amber did not seem to be having a good time with his former girlfriend and the thought gave Lex a strange comfort. If he had to deal with Bray's advances he was glad Amber had to deal with Zandra's. It was only fair.

Amber suddenly whirled away from Zandra, making some snide remark then walking out of the room, the heels of her boots striking the smooth tile of the floor in even tones. If Lex hadn't known better he could have sworn he just watched a video tape of himself with Zandra, or at least himself with Zandra when he didn't want to be with her. Amber had him down to a T. Now if only he could do the same with her.

"Come, Amber." Bray's hand was suddenly entwined with Lex's. "It's time to go to bed."

Lex found himself being led away for the second time that day, only Lex was far more comfortable with Amber guiding him by the arm than he was with Bray holding his hand, his thumb brushing against the back of Lex's hand almost seductively.

'He's trying to seduce me!' Lex realized suddenly, his stomach churning. All too soon they were standing in front of Amber's doorway and Bray was looking at him with an expectant light in his eyes.

"Thank you?" Lex said it more like a question than a statement. "I think I can find the rest of the way by myself now."

"Alright." Bray smiled, suddenly stooping down and brushing his lips against Lex's. "Good night Amber. Sweet dreams."

Lex stared at Bray, his mouth hanging open. Thankfully Bray had already turned and begun to walk away, leaving Lex wanting to run to the bathroom and empty the contents of his stomach.

Amber awoke in the middle of the night, her stomach rumbling loudly, protesting and reminding her that she had not eaten at all that day. "Great." She muttered as she pushed the covers off and found herself still in Lex's body. "I'm still a monster at night."

But even as she said the words she knew she didn't mean them. Though she did not enjoy being in Lex's body by any means, she was actually starting to get used to being him and found it really quite relaxing at times. No one ever bothered Lex. No one expected him to have all the answers. Being Lex was like being on holiday.

Amber quickly kicked her feet into a pair of Lex's slip on shoes and padded out of the room, thankful for once that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. She remembered she was going to try and find Lex after the rest of the Mall Rats had retired, but she had been so exhausted she had nodded off before she had the chance.

She momentarily toyed with the idea of going into his room and finding him now, but she instantly disregarded it. If anyone was up in the middle of the night and saw her going into her old bedroom they would immediately jump to conclusions and Amber was pretty sure everyone still remembered what Zandra had been spreading about the mall just yesterday about Lex and her sleeping together.

Fumbling in the darkness, Amber found her way to the kitchen while whishing that she had thought to bring a flashlight. It was pitch dark and very still in the food court, but she saw a thin beam of light in the direction of Uncle Harry's Takeaway, where they kept all their food.

A cold fear gripped the pit of her stomach and she reached for the closest thing to her that might resemble a weapon. It was actually a used fork that one of the children had left out, but it would do. She could at least jab whoever it was that was stealing their food.

Making as little noise as possible, Amber crept through the food court and in the direction of the fast food restaurant. The noise got louder as she drew closer and Amber knew that whoever it was would not hear her approach.

"Alright." She hissed loudly, though not so loud as to awaken anyone else in the mall. "Hold it right there. What do you think you're doing?"

"Amber?" The beam of light whirled around and shone directly in her eyes, blinding her for a second. Without thinking, Amber lunged forward with the fork, determined that she would find the wielder of the light and stab them someplace where they wouldn't forget.

Before she could make a single thrust, however, she found that her attacking hand was held captive by the thief's hand. "Amber, calm down. It's me. Lex."

Amber blinked, the bright spots of light slowly fading leaving her vision somewhat normal. "Lex?" She blinked wishing that her eyes would adjust to the semi-darkness sooner. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me." She heard her own voice laugh. "Who else would recognize my voice and know it was Amber?"

"Good point." Amber smiled seeing the silhouette of her body. The flashlight, that had some how gotten dropped in the struggle, had gone out and now they only had the dim light of the moon shining through the tall mall windows to guide their way. "What are you doing up?"

"Same thing as you, I assume. Finding some food. I'm famished."

"Me too." Amber grinned. "I never knew someone's stomach could grumble so loudly. I'm surprised I didn't wake up the entire mall."

"Well, at least you could sleep." Lex sighed heavily. "I was tossing and turning for hours before I decided to just get up and get some food."

"I'm sorry." Amber bit down on her lip, wondering if perhaps Lex had picked up some of her insomnia. She hoped not. It was not something she would wish on anyone and especially not on Lex.

"It's alright." Lex commented. "Come on, I found a can of pears. Or at least I think they're pears. I couldn't tell really because someone came up behind me and tried to kill me with a…" He trailed off, his fingers fumbling around Amber's wrist in the dark for a minute before he finished his sentence. "Fork?"

"Yeah." Amber grinned sheepishly, glad that Lex could not see her expression in the dark. "It was all I could find. I thought I had finally found the food thief."

"Sorry." Lex apologized. "Come on, let's go eat these out in the food court area. There's more light out there and I think we need to talk."

Amber nodded, then realized that Lex could not see her. "Alright." She chuckled a little, turning and crashing into a fallen chair. "That is if we can make it over there without killing ourselves."

Somehow they managed to make their way through the darkened room to a chair where the light from the moon seemed to shine the brightest. Lex pulled up a chair for Amber then quickly took the one opposite her before he set the can of food on the table alongside the can opener.

"Those aren't pears." Amber squinted in the darkness as she rolled the can over in her hand. "They're canned boiled potatoes."

"Oh really?" Lex shrugged. "They looked like pears to me."

Amber nodded, studying the label carefully, her memory triggering something that she had long suspected but had never had the courage to ask. "Lex," She said finally, taking the can opener away from him then opened the can quickly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Lex shrugged his shoulders, licking his lips in anticipation of eating the potatoes. "Why not?"

"Do you know how to read?"

The question hung in the air unanswered for several long seconds that seemed to last an eternity. Amber almost began to regret asking the question, but she had to know. Ever since she had read the words scrawled on the rota a few weeks ago she had suspected that Lex did not know how to read. She knew illiteracy was not completely uncommon, but she had never thought that a guy like Lex might not be able to read. He seemed like such an intelligent young man.

"No." Lex finally answered her, his reply sounded cold and aloof. "I can't."

Amber bit down on her lip, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry." She murmured at last, her hands slipping across the table and taking Lex's, the can of potatoes completely forgotten. "I didn't know."

"No one does." Lex told her stiffly. "I keep it quiet because I know exactly what everyone will say and do when they find out. Half will feel sorry for me and treat me like I'm retarded and the others will laugh at me and poke fun. So which are you, Amber? Am I a retard or are you going to make fun of me?"

"Neither!" Amber exclaimed vehemently. "You are not retarded and I certainly have no right to make fun of you. Especially over something like this. It's not your fault that you don't know how to read, it's—"

"Yes, it is." Lex interrupted her, his tone still cold. "It is my fault. I never wanted to learn and never saw the point. All my life all of my teachers have tried to teach me to read, but I refused to learn. I was sure the world was going to come to an end before I would ever actually need it so I refused.

"Now the world really has come to an end, but I'm still here stuck with it, trying to figure out what to do." Lex continued, his voice rising and falling with emotion. "It's really hard pretending that I know how to read, making guesses at what different things are. Boiled potatoes look a lot like canned pears, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Amber whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

"Look, Amber," Lex snapped angrily, "I don't want your sympathy. Not over something like this. Not over something I could have taken control of years ago. I don't need your sympathy or your pity."

"I'm not going to give you either." Amber swallowed, struggling with finding the right words. She knew that Lex was extremely sensitive about his illiteracy, which meant that it was something that he would want to change if he could. She just had to figure out a way to help him with that change without making it sound like she pitied him.

"Don't lie to me, Amber." Lex continued, his voice trembling with anger now. "I know what you're thinking. You're imaging this little six-year-old Lex struggling with his letters while the rest of the class is reading War and Peace or something. The teacher making fun of him for not being able to read. But let me tell you, Amber, that wasn't the way it was.

"See, even back then I was sitting in the back of the classroom. Trust me, the teachers tried to teach me. But I refused. I never once opened my books. They held me back so many times I've lost count. One teacher decided that I was dyslexic, but I'm not that either. I faked the tests so they would just leave me alone. I—"

"I'll teach you." Amber smoothly interrupted him.

"What?"

"I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to read. That is if you want me to." Amber offered, stammering as she spoke the words. She knew she ran a very high risk of Lex just laughing in her face, like he said he had laughed at all his teachers who had offered to help him, but she found she had to say it now or forever loose her nerve.

Lex stared at her, his expression shocked. He slowly began to shake his head in disbelief, though he was not refusing.

"Please, Lex." Amber persisted. "Let me teach you to read. No one would ever have to know. They'd be our own private lessons. Just you and me…" The offer lay on the table and Amber felt her palms begin to grow sweaty between Lex's hands. "Please say something, Lex." She whispered after he had remained silent for several seconds. "Please. Anything."

"Yes." He stated it so suddenly it took her by surprise.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I want you to teach me how to read." Lex repeated. "Read, write, math. All of it. I'm as dumb as they come. I need to know it all."

"You're not dumb." Amber argued. "You're one of the most intelligent people I know. But there are all different sorts of intelligence. You have a rarer sort. You're cunning, quick-thinking. You have great instinct and intuition. You're the type of person that the world needs today. If we're going to survive, we need those who have common sense, not just book smarts."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Lex." Amber assured him. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Lex stared across the table at Amber not quite sure what to make of her words. She spoke so beautifully of him, almost as if she admired him, but he knew that couldn't be true. The only types of people who admired a guy like him were lack-wits like Ryan or trouble making pranksters like KC. No good decent people thought he was a great guy, and yet Amber's words made him sound almost like a super hero even to his own words.

"Thank you, Amber." He whispered finally, his heart heavy in his chest. "I, well, I don't think anyone has ever said something so nice to me before."

"It's all true." She assured him, patting his hand gently. "It's the way I've always felt but I've never said anything before because, well, honestly? I thought you were a bit arrogant and if I said something like that you would become even more so."

Lex chuckled, tilting his head back and letting the laughter course through his body like good medicine. "You would not believe how many times I've been called arrogant. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I actually understood what the word meant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told you, I'm as dumb as a stick." Amber narrowed her eyes at him and was about to argue, but Lex brushed her off. "Don't worry. I know you don't think I am, but there are plenty out there that think I am. Bray for instance."

"Bray doesn't think you're stupid." Amber immediately jumped to his defense.

"Yes he does, Amber." Lex said quietly, well remembering the way Bray had always talked to him in the past. He always treated Lex as if he were superior to him, that the darker haired Mall Rat didn't quite measure up. "Just watch, you'll see. He's not nearly the nice guy he seems."

"No one is ever what they seem, Lex." Amber commented. "Just look at you and me. I would never have thought an intelligent guy like you was illiterate."

Lex nodded, seeing her logic, though he wasn't about to tell her that she was everything and more than he had ever thought her to be. "We need to eat our potatoes." He said at long last, brushing his loosened golden blonde hair away from his face. "It's really late and I have a feeling we're going to have a rather long day tomorrow."


	4. Day 3

When Lex awoke early the next morning he was not surprised at all to discover that he was still occupying Amber's body. He had almost become used to seductively feminine shape and the strange sensations and reactions it had that were so vastly different from his own body, though he wouldn't be willing to admit that to Amber. For all he knew she might start to blame him saying that it was his fault that they were still like this, and all because he actually liked being in her skin.

He rolled his eyes as he shoved the covers off his slim form, letting them fall at a crumpled heap on the normally rather neat floor. He quickly rose to his feet, however, stopped midway as a strange aching pang struck him in the side.

"What the…" He grumbled, grabbing at his side, wondering what he might have done yesterday or in his sleep that could have pulled a muscle there. As far as Lex was aware, he didn't have muscles on his side. At least not the sort of muscles that would ache like that.

The pain was not unbearable, however, so Lex did his best to ignore it as he stumbled over to the closet and found something suitable to wear for the day. He steered clear of Amber's normal rather masculine attire, instead selecting a sky blue tank top that was modest enough for even Amber's standards. He paired it with a pair of black low-rise trousers and a matching jacket shirt that would cover Amber's bare arms but could be removed easily if the day grew too hot.

He went on, trying his hand at Amber's makeup, but kept fumbling with the mascara wand and knew that he would have to ask Amber for help with his makeup and tribal markings once again. Grumbling to himself and still ignoring the dulling pain in his side, he ducked out of Amber's bedroom intent on finding the room's normal occupant.

Amber had stirred from her sleep far earlier than she usually did. It was still dark outside, though she could see a faint golden glow on the eastern horizon so she figured it must be nearly five o'clock. She had quickly showered then dressed, opting to leave her now-raven locks hanging straight down, allowing them to air dry.

She knew that Lex normally secured his hair back in some fashion or another, but Amber was not in the mood to be bothered that morning. Likewise, she skipped the makeup, instead, going straight to the bookstore in the mall, praying that Zoot had not ransacked the mall and burned all of its books.

Amber wasn't exactly sure what she might find in the bookstore, hopefully something about people who switched bodies and how they switched back, unfortunately, she discovered the bookstore shelves vastly depleted and those books that did remain were sappy romance novels that Amber wanted no part of.

She continued to browse through the sections, however and was pleased and mildly surprised to discover an entire section that had not been touched by Zoot or his looting Locos. It was the mystery and suspense section, the area of the bookstore that Amber's parents had always found her when they came looking for her after they had made their purchases.

Skimming through the various titles, Amber's eyes rested on a well familiar novel by none other than Dean Koontz. It was one of his middle works, _Strangers_, and the very book that Amber had begun to read right before the virus and terror of the virus had gripped the city, making normal life impossible to live.

Amber took the novel off the shelf and glanced around the bookstore, trying to find a comfortable place with enough light to begin reading the book again. She quickly spied an only slightly wounded beanbag chair underneath a window that faced to the east and allowed the early morning's rays to come through. Settling herself down Amber immersed herself in the book, thanking her lucky stars that she was still in Lex's body and absolutely no one would come looking for him in the bookstore.

The first chapter was rather short and soon Amber found herself reading of Dr. Ginger Marie Weiss and her strange dilemma with black gloves. But more than Ginger's horrifying plight, Amber found herself fascinated by Ginger's self description. Somehow it rang strangely familiar to Amber and she couldn't exactly place why.

Amber found herself reading the paragraph aloud, hoping that maybe that might help her understand why the woman's description had struck her so. _"In part, people underestimated Ginger because she was small: five-two, a hundred and two pounds, not physically imposing, certainly not intimidating. Likewise, she was shapely but not a blonde bombshell. She was blonde, however, and the particular silvery shade of her hair was what caught a man's eye, whether he was seeing her for the first time or the hundredth. Even in bright sunshine her hair recalled moonlight. That ethereally pale and radiant hair, her delicate features, blue eyes that were the very definition of gentleness, an Audrey Hepburn neck, slender shoulders, thin wrists, long-fingered hands, and her tiny waist—all contributed to a misleading impression of fragility."_

Amber stopped at the paragraph, her mind recalling a rather sketchy image of a woman who fit Ginger's description almost perfectly save for the golden hair and blue eyes. This woman, however, had hair the color of midnight and eyes… Amber frowned, trying to remember the eyes.

She closed her eyes, forcing her mind to create an image of the woman on the verge of Amber's very hazy memory. Somehow she knew it was Marisol that she was remembering. Or at least she was pretty sure that was who it was. So small and delicate, looking like someone could break her in half if they brushed against her too hard.

"Argh." Amber grumbled to herself, feeling the beginnings of a headache form in the back of her head. She longed for two Advil, but knew that such a rare commodity would be nearly impossible to find in the city.

Instead of going for pain killers, Amber pushed herself back into her book, determining that she would not become distracted from the plot again by thinking of her own nightmarish tale that she was currently living.

However, that determination did not last more than a couple paragraphs before yet another sentence struck Amber, everything falling into place_. "…and the child, a wraith, an elf, petite though her mother was not, fair though her father was dark, with a beauty altogether different from her mother's—a more subtle beauty with a fey quality."_

"Fey." Amber breathed the word out loud, wondering if what her instinct was telling her could possibly be true. Could the woman that she and Lex had a run in with be one of the mythological fairy creatures that had once supposedly walked the earth, long before people stopped using their imaginations and always saw the world through rose colored glasses?

"Lex? Is that you?"

Amber was startled out of her strange discovery by the high-pitched voice of the one person that Amber wanted to see least of all. She slouched down into the beanbag wishing that it would swallow her up as she quickly set aside the book just in case Zandra did happen to find her.

"Lex, I know you're in here. Patsy told me she saw you heading this way. Please Lex, come out. I need to talk to you." Zandra's voice sounded remarkably civil and Amber felt herself reluctantly rising to her feet and waving the blue and pink haired Mall Rat over.

"I'm over here Zandra." Amber called softly to her, almost against her own will. Normally Amber was able to avoid Zandra well enough, never being the focal point of all her attention, but since the body switch with Lex Amber found that security from Zandra's petulant looks and petty demands snatched away from her.

"Oh Lexy." Zandra's entire face light up at the sight of Amber and Amber immediately recognized that Zandra had once again made herself up exceptionally for what she thought was Lex's eyes. "I've been searching for you all over. Since you went to bed in such a nasty mood last night I wanted to find you first thing this morning and make sure everything was alright."

"Make sure everything was alright?" Amber echoed incredulously, wondering just how many cans Zandra was short of a six-pack. "Of course everything's not alright. We broke up, remember? And you keep acting as if nothing could be wrong between us."

"Well, yes, about that…" Zandra trailed off, taking several steps forward making Amber back up against the wall, but Amber was out of retreating room long before Zandra stopped advancing and soon Amber felt herself pressed tightly up against the wall and Zandra's feminine curves pressed just as tightly up against her.

"Lex," Zandra purred, curling her fingers gently through Amber's hair and breathing heavily against her face. Amber felt her senses heighten at Zandra's nearness in a way that made her more than slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to push Zandra away, but Zandra had conveniently made sure that in order for Amber to do such a maneuver she would have to push against Zandra in places Amber never wanted to touch.

"I don't want to be broken up any longer." Zandra continued, her lips forming a perfected pout. "I'm so lonely without you and Ryan just won't leave me alone."

"More like you won't leave Ryan alone." Amber rolled her eyes, squirming against Zandra's body uncomfortably. "Look, Zan, I really don't have time for this right now. Can't we talk later?"

"Later?" Zandra batted her eyelashes, her hand dropping down low and began to grope at Amber seductively, trying to work at the belt buckle that Amber had firmly put into place. "But I want to talk now, Lex darling. See, I've been thinking and I think I know why you broke up with me."

"Y-you do?" Amber's voice cracked dangerously as she felt her body begin to react in an extremely foreign manner.

"Yes." Zandra nodded, positioning her face so that it was a mere two inches away from Amber's. "See, I know what a man wants. I know what a man needs and I've come to realize that it's been downright cruel of me to deny you for so long. I can only blame myself for you looking at other girls."

"Other girls?" Amber felt a cold sweat break out across her forehead, knowing exactly what Zandra was trying to do and desperately trying to divert Lex's former girlfriend's determination.

"Yes. Other girls." Zandra pouted. "You know, Tai-San, Trudy, Salene, Amber… Especially Amber. What is it that you see in her? She's even more uptight than you think I am."

"Amber's not uptight." Amber defended herself, a feeling of annoyance sweeping through her as she wondered if that was what all the Mall Rats thought of her.

"Oh yes she is." Zandra's lips curled up in a seductive smile. "And if you think you're going to get anywhere with her, you're dead wrong, Lexy. See, I happen to know that Amber has the hots for Bray and Bray likewise, so all this flirting that you've been doing with her lately is utterly pointless. She doesn't like you and she never will. So why don't you just give up and come on back home, to me…" Zandra punctuated her sentence with a long sultry kiss on Amber's lips, trying to delve her tongue into Amber's mouth, but Amber kept her lips firmly clamped shut.

Finally, mustering all of her strength Amber pushed Zandra away from her, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Get off woman!" Amber exclaimed crossly, feeling an overwhelming sense of nausea course through her. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want you?"

Startled by Amber's reaction, Zandra drew away, raw pain crossing Zandra's face, a pain that Amber knew the pink and blue haired Mall Rat had not had to make up.

"Look, Zandra," Amber quickly became apologetic, knowing how much a rejection like that must sting, "It's not that you're not a wonderful girl, it's just, well, right now I need some time by myself. I'm not looking for a relationship. That's all."

Zandra narrowed her eyes at Amber, her lips forming a tightly drawn line. "Not even with Amber?"

Amber hesitated for a split second, not really knowing how to respond. But before Zandra could begin to suspect that she did want a relationship with, well, with herself, she shook her head. "No, Zan. Not even with Amber. So please, get these fairy tales out of your thoughts, okay?"

Zandra nodded, appearing at least slightly appeased. "Alright, Lex." She murmured softly, "Just let me know when you change your mind, okay?" She glanced Amber up and down, an amused smile crossing her lips. "And maybe you ought to convey your feelings about not wanting a relationship with your _little_ friend down there too, hum?" With that last biting comment Zandra flounced her hair, turned and hurried out of the bookstore leaving Amber standing in the semi-darkness more than a little confused.

She would have remained the dark quiet of the bookstore for a bit longer, but it began to feel hot and suffocating, so she quickly made her way out, crossing her fingers that Zandra would not be waiting for her outside. She hurriedly made her way to Lex's bedroom, passing KC on the way. KC looked at her and grinned, giving her a conspirator's wink that Amber didn't quite understand until she reached Lex's room and stood in front of his mirror.

Amber's eyes widened as she gazed at her reflection, realizing at once just what Zandra's little comment had been about and why KC had been sniggering in the hallway. Amber felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she stared down at Lex's—her body's uncontrollable reaction to Zandra and her attempt at seduction.

She began to pace the room back and forth completely at a loss at how to control this reaction. She tried to sort through the many different possibilities, but the constant buzzing need for release distracted her from any logical thought.

She heard Trudy's voice echoing down the hallways announcing that it was time for breakfast and that it was first come first serve, but Amber was still frustrated and quite obviously affected by Zandra's actions. She sat in Lex's room, feeling lost and hopeless, not to mention extremely frustrated.

Lex slowly made his way down the corridors that led from Amber's bedroom back to his own, stopping and smiling at each Mall Rat that he passed along the way. Most of them seemed like they were actually pretty happy when they first woke up in the morning and Lex found himself wondering what kind of secret happiness and hope they had managed to find in their dreams the night before.

"Good morning Amber." Salene greeted Lex cheerfully, offering a lovely smile that Lex would normally have found quite dazzling. However, since he was in Amber's body he found that he wasn't drawn to other women nearly as much as he had been when he was back in his own – only Amber, and that thought was just a little disturbing.

"I really like your shirt." Salene commented, brushing her brilliant red hair over her shoulders. "It really brings out the color of your eyes."

"Does it?" Lex blinked, having not even realized the fact. "Well, I wanted to try something different. I got a little tired of the blacks and browns."

"Just as long as it's not too different." Salene tilted back her head and let out a musical sounding laugh. "I think Bray's eyes were about to pop out of his head the last time you tried something a little different. By the way, where on earth did you find that top? I've been looking for something like that for, well, for…" She trailed off, her cheeks suddenly flaming red.

"For what?" Lex pressed, finding his curiosity piqued. He had never actually exchanged a real conversation with Salene before, only leered over her body, and now he was pleasantly surprised to discover that she had quite a nice personality and a rather infectious laugh.

"Promise you won't tease?" Salene asked, her tone dropping to just above a whisper.

"I promise." Lex grinned, a strange delight and finding out some privy knowledge stealing over him. "You can trust me."

"I know I can, it's just, well…" Salene trailed off, the delicate pink tinge still clinging to her well-formed cheeks. "I guess I can't really keep it a secret for much longer. See, I like this guy in the tribe and I want to find out if he feels the same about me, but see, he's sort of shy and well, I really don't know how to draw him out."

"So you think that by wearing a shirt like the one I wore the other day you might just draw him out?" Lex widened his eyes, his mind already sorting through the different possibilities that Salene's crush might be. He had it narrowed down to Jack and Dal, whom he thought were both too young for Salene or Ryan, which Lex couldn't even begin to try and imagine. Ryan wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she threw herself at him, his relationship with Zandra was evidence of that.

Salene nodded. "Do you think it might work?"

"Maybe." Lex frowned. "I know it would attract Lex's attention."

Salene made a face and quickly shook her head. "It's not Lex's attention that I want."

"Then who? Maybe then I can help you a bit more." Lex pressed.

Salene seemed hesitant, but Lex quickly offered her yet another encouraging smile and he saw her resolve quickly melt away. "Alright, but swear you won't tell a single soul. If Patsy or Cloe found out the entire mall would know before lunch."

"I already told you, you can trust me." Lex assured her.

"Alright." Salene smiled shyly. "It's Ryan. I like Ryan."

Lex stared at her, not quite willing to believe his ears. Yes, he had momentarily toyed with the possibility that Salene might like Ryan, though it had been more for the sake of eliminating Ryan from the running than for any serious thought. Salene seemed the sort of girl who liked the bad boys, or the players, not nice guys like Ryan, and yet…

"You know," Lex found himself saying, "I can actually see you two together. You'd be a sweet couple."

"You really think so?" Salene asked her eagerly.

Lex nodded, finding that yes, he did think they would be nice together. "But you're right. Ryan is quite shy and I think you're going to need some help drawing him out."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Salene pressed, nervously twirling a strand of vibrant red hair around her finger. "I know you don't know Ryan any better than me, but you seem to have so much better luck with guys than I do."

"I'm not really sure." Lex furrowed his brow, contemplating Salene's question for a long minute. He was pretty sure that if Salene came straight out and blurted her feelings for Ryan to him she would terrify the guy, but anything any subtler and Ryan might never pick up on it. "Let me think on it for a bit and I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Alright." Salene nodded. "Make sure that you do, though. I'm afraid that now that Zandra's a free woman she's going to swoop back down on Ryan and use him to try and use him to make Lex jealous."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Lex smiled. "I'm sure Ryan has more sense than to go for a floozy like Zandra. Anyway," He hesitated for a moment, hearing Trudy's voice calling down the hallways and summoning everyone for the morning meal, "I think it's time for breakfast and I haven't even done my hair or makeup yet. I've got to get going."

"You should leave it down." Salene suggested suddenly. "You look so nice with it down and Bray once told me he liked hair loose. That's actually why I started wearing mine down."

"Really?" Lex frowned, realizing that he had never really given how the girl wore her hair much thought. Just as long as she was a looker… He was beginning to realize that he was far shallower than he originally had thought.

"Yeah." Salene nodded. "I'll let you go now. I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Right." Lex quickly agreed, though he already found his mind preoccupied with other thoughts, mainly when and why he had become so shallow that he had stopped even noticing how a girl wore her hair.

It felt as if an eternity had passed before Amber's body had calmed down and the aching feeling inside had finally subsided. She had thought she would have to be confined to her room all the morning to avoid the stares from the rest of the Mall Rats and the snickers they hid behind the backs of their hands. Amber just thanked her lucky stars that she had not had that reaction in front of Lex. She knew he would never have let her live it down.

She was about to escape the safety of Lex's bedroom when she found herself face to face with, well, herself, only she knew that it was Lex who was staring at her through her own eyes. "Hey there." Amber forced a smile to her lips, realizing that she had finally gained control of herself with precious few seconds to spare.

"Good morning." Lex greeted her, stepping past her and into his bedroom. "I was wondering if you could help me out a bit with the hair and makeup. I still haven't quite gotten the hang of mascara."

"Sure." Amber quickly agreed, hoping that her voice sounded normal and not nearly as strained as she suddenly felt. It seemed that the second Lex had stepped foot inside the bedroom it had ignited with tension, tension so thick that Amber was pretty sure Lex had even felt it. "How do you want me to do the hair? Zulu knots?"

"Um, I don't know." Lex seemed hesitant.

"Well," Amber furrowed her brow wondering at Lex's strange behavior. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something amiss behind those dark eyes and she was determined to figure out what it was.

"How about I just put it up and sort of leave it down with ringlets? I do that sometimes. Or I could style it back in a half, sort of make it spiky or something. Though I don't really see why you feel the need to do my hair different." She cracked an amused grin that was wasted on Lex as he stared vacantly at himself in the mirror. "Lex, are you alright?"

"Hum?" Lex glanced up, obviously just coming out of some serious thought. "Did you say something?"

"Never mind." Amber brushed it off. "It's not really important how you do your hair. Are you okay, Lex? You seem a bit out of it."

"I was just thinking, that's all." Lex shrugged his shoulders. "How much longer do you think we'll be in each other's bodies?"

"I really don't know." Amber frowned, the discovery she had made earlier that morning suddenly coming back to her. "I think I may have figured out who, or rather what Marisol is."

"What do you mean?" Lex seemed extremely interested in her statement. "You don't think Marisol is a person?"

"Well, not exactly." Amber paused, wondering if Lex would laugh at her suggestion and call her crazy. He seemed the sort that had stopped believing in fairy tales back before he was in grammar school. "See, I was reading this book in the bookstore earlier and there was this one part that struck me. It was describing a girl who reminded me a lot of what I think I remember Marisol looking like. And then it said something else. It said that her looks were very fey like."

"Fey like?" Lex stared at her blankly. "What's fey?"

"Well, it could mean a lot of things, actually." Amber explained carefully, moving over to the dresser and picking up a brush so she could begin to work with her hair as she spoke. "It could mean happy or good natured, but in this case it was referring to a fairy."

"A fairy? Like a fairy godmother?" Lex stared at her doubtfully.

"Well, not really." Amber shook her head, working on pulling the golden blonde hair back into a half and styling it in a fashion that she had toyed with on several occasions, but had not been able to pull off successfully because she had not had the angle. "More like a wood sprite."

"Wood sprite? Ambs, I think you've lost me."

"Right. Well, hum…" Amber paused, wondering how she could make it so that Lex could understand. As a young girl she had read many fairy tales that had expanded her imagination beyond the typical fairy godmother that she had once imagined in Cinderella.

"It doesn't really matter, though, does it? Fairies don't really exist, right?" Lex interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm not so sure of that." Amber felt a flush creep up to her cheeks. "I once believed in them. I once even fancied that I saw some, but that was a long time ago back before I 'knew' that they could be real."

"But now you sound unconvinced. Are you saying you really think that Marisol is a fairy?"

Amber pursed her lips together, studying Lex's expression and wondering what sort of mocking thoughts lurked beneath the surface. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, knowing that this wild hunch was the best they had, so far anyway. "Yes, Lex." She told him softly. "Yes, I am."

A frown creased Lex's brow as he listened to Amber's suggestion, not really knowing what to think of her fairy theory. To him it sounded a bit farfetched and three days ago he would have mostly likely laughed in her face if she had dared to suggest that fairies actually existed, but now, looking down at himself and seeing the distinctive delicate and feminine curves of a blossoming young woman Lex was no longer sure.

Lex shifted his gaze away from the body he was presently occupying and over to the one that actually belonged to him. He had noticed that Amber had made a few slight changes in his grooming habits, none so large that anyone except Lex himself would notice, but they were there. His nails were neatly manicured and the few zits that Lex had struggled with since the day he hit puberty had begun to fade away and one would have to look hard to see them. Lex made a mental note he would ask Amber what she was using on his face.

"I'm waiting." Amber stated in a slightly impatient voice, staring back at him and interrupting his thoughts.

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for you to laugh at me." Amber shrugged her shoulders, a flush creeping up on her cheeks as she ducked her head. "I know you want to. I would probably laugh at me too. It's a crazy idea. Forget I said anything."

"Why would I laugh?" Lex replied, touching his scalp tenderly. Amber had pulled a tad too tight as she secured his hair back in a spiky half that she had finished with only moments before. "It does seem a bit like something out of a fairy tale, but what's happening to us isn't exactly normal, now is it?"

"No, I guess not." Amber grinned ruefully.

"Besides, it's a lot better than a lot of the ideas I've come up with." Lex rolled his eyes, remembering how he thought they might have been cursed by some nasty leprechaun or something else random like that.

"Oh really?" Amber arced an eyebrow, a sly smile spreading across her lips. "Do tell."

"Naw." Lex quickly shook his head, wincing slightly at the strange twinge in his side that seemed to have only gotten worse as the day progressed rather than better like he had hoped. "They're nothing really. Nothing that could possibly help us."

"Look, Lex. Like you said, something rather uncommon has happened to us. So I want to hear your ideas, no matter how off the wall or oddball they may seem." Amber stated pointedly, folding her arms against her chest and leaning back against the chair where she sat, eyeing him expectantly.

"Alright." Lex sighed heavily, giving in. "But you've got to swear to me not to laugh." He waited until Amber had bobbed her head up and down before he continued, still feeling rather self-conscious about his thoughts. "It wasn't really so much of an idea as the start of an idea, I guess. I can't seem to get that blaring light out of my mind and I think it's somehow connected."

"Blaring light?" Amber leaned forward, looking interested.

"Yeah, don't you remember? Right before Marisol vanished…" Lex trailed off, closing his eyes trying to recall the image that had come to him so vividly in his dreams the night before. He had seen Amber talking to Marisol and then suddenly there was a brilliant light. It was then that things started to go wrong.

"I don't remember any light, Lex." Amber licked her lips nervously, her brow furrowing. "But my memories of that night are awfully hazy. I would almost think that someone deliberately tampered with our thoughts so we couldn't remember what had happened to us."

"Do you really think so?"

"It would make sense why both of us wouldn't remember what happened after I went inside that bar, right?" Amber explained carefully, "If it were just you who couldn't remember it would be one thing, but I know for a fact that I didn't touch a drop that night so I would have no excuse for failed memory."

"How do you know for a fact?" Lex snapped a bit angrily, not liking how Amber had insinuated that he frequently got so drunk that he could scarcely remember things the next morning.

"Alright, so I don't really know for a fact, all I know is that I don't drink. Not ever." Amber stated stubbornly, clenching her jaw. "And I would have especially not drank with you. It would be so pointless."

Lex scowled at her, but refused to be baited by her. Amber seemed to be in just as surly of a mood as he felt and he really didn't want to risk getting into a huge blow out with her right then. She could argue with herself for all he cared.

Biting down on his tongue so he wouldn't accidentally let something slip out, he relaxed against the wall, closing his eyes trying to remember just how many drinks he had consumed that night. He remembered getting into the fight with Zandra and telling everyone that he was going to get wasted, but he couldn't even begin to recollect just how many drinks he had actually downed.

"Wait a minute…" Lex's eyes snapped open. "Amber?"

"Hum?" She looked over at him, not seeming to be nearly as moody as she had been moments before.

"When you woke up in my body did you have a hangover?"

"A hangover?" Amber pursed her lips as if considering his question. "No, I don't think so. I remember tripping all over these dumb big feet of yours, but no hangover."

Lex chuckled, not able to pass up the opportunity to tease her a bit. "Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet."

"Oh gawd, Lex. Do you ever think of something _besides_ sex?" She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air exasperated. "You really are full of yourself, you know that, right? I've seen it, remember?"

"Yeah, well, it gets bigger when, well, you know…" Lex trailed off, suddenly finding himself quite flustered and his cheeks flaming red at just the thought of what he was about to say. It made no sense to him. This was a golden opportunity to make Amber just as embarrassed as him, and yet it was like of its own accord his body was refusing to be crass. Actually, it seemed that the longer he was inside Amber's body the more girlie he felt, and that thought terrified him.

"I've seen that too." Amber snapped, narrowing her eyes and taking Lex completely off guard.

"You what?" His eyes widened in disbelief as he mentally tried to recall any time Amber might have walked in on him.

"You heard me. I'm not going to repeat it." She grumbled, looking away from him.

"When?" Lex pressed, his curiosity getting the best of him. "You're not saying that you—"

"Yes, I am. Now drop it. Now." Amber snarled angrily. "It just happened a few minutes ago. That's why I've been hiding out in here, avoiding everyone. I guess our bodies still have involuntary reactions that we just can't control."

"So what exactly happened?" Lex leaned forward, eager to learn the details of Amber's encounter with whomever.

"It doesn't matter." Amber retorted frostily. "It's suffice to say that it will not be happening to me again. I'm in much better control of myself now."

Lex rolled his eyes but declined to comment. He remembered his first public embarrassment like that and he had fooled himself into think that he could control them from then on as well. It was hard work being a guy sometimes… Especially around girls like Zandra who seemed to take delight in seeing a man cringe uncomfortably. The tease.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Amber stated abruptly, and for once Lex was thankful for her prudish nature. He was afraid she was going to start asking him if he had ever felt himself get turned on when he was around Bray or something. That was just too horrifying to even think about.

"Good idea." Lex nodded as both fell silent, neither really knowing what to say. Lex looked over at her, taking note of her thoughtful expression. Something was on her mind, something that she was still too self-conscious to talk to him about. "Hey, Amber, I was noticing in your room that you have quite a few photographs…" He trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the details.

"Oh, yeah." Amber looked up, distracted out of her deep thoughts. "It's mostly just family, my brother Justin and my sister Shannon. Justin's a bit older, Shannon's a bit younger."

"Where are they?"

Amber shrugged her shoulders, tossing back her ebony-black mane. "You've got me. Justin took off and abandoned Shannon and I as soon as our parents died. Shannon left me to hook up with some cult."

"A cult?"

"Yeah. Don't ask. It's a long rather unpleasant story. I'll tell you someday, though." Amber assured him. "So, how about you. Do you have any family?"

"Nope. I was an only child. Can't you tell? Spoiled to the core." Lex winked.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, though I could tell you were an only child." Amber replied.

"And how is that?"

"Just the way you act sometimes. Very much like someone who is used to having his privacy all the time. You really don't like sharing a whole lot, but that's to be expected of someone who didn't have siblings fighting over everything growing up."

"So is that why you're so good at it?"

Amber grinned. "I guess so. I'm so used to having nothing that I find it extremely easy to give it all away."

"Including your heart." The last comment slipped out before Lex could stop it. His words hung there in the air, an uncomfortable silence falling between them.

"What makes you say that, Lex?" Amber asked softly, her eyes downcast, studying his hands.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I shouldn't have. It just sort of popped out. You know me, always shooting off my mouth. Just trying to mess with your head."

"No, Lex. I want you to tell me. My mum once told me that a person doesn't say something even joking around unless they half mean it. So tell me, Lex? What did you mean?"

Lex said nothing for several long seconds, trying to figure out how exactly he would explain to Amber that he had been insanely jealous of the way Amber had flirted with first Sasha and then Bray without actually sounding like he was jealous.

"Well," He cleared his throat awkwardly, "You just always seem to open yourself up to get hurt. I mean, with that Sasha guy and now Bray. You know Bray doesn't exactly have a good reputation. He crushed both Trudy and Salene, and now you're fallin' for him and I just really don't want to see you get hurt."

"What do you care, Lex?" Amber asked him coldly, pushing up and walking across the room, her back to him. "All you've ever done is wanted to see me hurt. Since day one you've plotted on how you can control the Mall Rats all by yourself. You've tried to get me thrown out, tried to force me to leave with Sasha—"

"That's not true, Amber." Lex rose to his feet and walked over to where she stood, placing his hand on her shoulder and slowly turning her around so she would face him. "I guess it's just that you've always been there to challenge me and I've liked that. But when you're involved with a guy you suddenly treat me like I'm nobody, like we've never had a single conversation where we don't end up bickering."

"We haven't." Amber chuckled.

"Yes we have." Lex insisted. "Especially lately. Right now I sort of don't want to switch back because I know that as soon as you get back in this body you're going to hook up with Bray and forget all about me. I'll become just some guy you swapped bodies with once and you'll never talk to me again. I know how it goes."

"You do not want to know how much like a girl you sound right now." Amber tilted her head back and began to laugh. "Getting all bent out of shape over losing a guy friend. I've given that exact same spiel to so many of my guy friends. I've never realized just how funny it was until right now."

"So you think it's funny, huh?" Lex placed his hands on his hips and glared at her. "Well, I don't."

"Calm down, Lex." Amber cracked a smile, shaking her head in amusement. "If only you could see yourself now. You'd be dying. Listen, I think that this change that has taken place isn't just affecting us physically, it's affecting us emotionally and mentally as well. That's why you're acting so pissy."

"And that's why you're acting like an arrogant son of a gun." Lex shot back.

"Exactly." Amber rolled her eyes. "This is actually a good thing, whether your realize it or not. It will make the swap a lot less obvious to everyone else. I just hope that it doesn't affect us too permanently or drastically. I would really hate to see you spurting off something like that to Zandra and having her laugh in your face."

"Whatever." Lex scowled at her, not seeing the amusement in the situation. Amber's words made logical sense, but he wasn't about to admit that right now. All he wanted to do was grab something and rip it apart. A pillow sounded good. Or maybe Bray's head. That sounded better. "Look, I need to be by myself for some time, alright? If you need me, you'll know where to find me."

"Right." Amber nodded, then as he neared the doorway called after him, "Look, if it means anything to you, chocolate works wonders."

Amber struggled to suppress her laughter as she watched Lex's slowly retreating form, wondering if she should clue him in to what she had been implying by her last comment. It hadn't taken Amber very long to figure out why Lex was suddenly having mood swings that rivaled Trudy's and he seemed to wince every so often and favor his side. Deep inside she knew she should warn him, but she kept her mouth shut knowing that it would only be a matter of hours before he came running back to her in a panic.

"Hey, Lex?"

Amber looked up, a little surprised to see KC lingering in her doorway, a strange almost tentative expression on his young face. He seemed almost afraid of something and not at all like the KC who had been winking knowingly at her only a short time before.

"Hey mate," Amber easily slipped into Lex's casual form of banter. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." KC shifted uneasily from his left foot to his right. "It's sort of important."

"Sure, yeah. Come on in. I wasn't doing anything." Amber waved the young boy inside Lex's room, glancing around and making sure that she hadn't left any unmentionables laying about, though on second thought she realized that Lex would probably have not worried about anything like that anyway.

"Have a seat, KC." Amber gestured to the chair that had only moments before been occupied. "What's on your mind?"

"I need your help." KC seemed almost reluctant to admit it. "I've really blown it, big time, and I can't think of how to get myself out of this mess, so I was sort of hoping that you could help me out a bit."

"Spill. Tell me what happened."

"Alright," KC hesitated, reaching for a large forest green backpack that he had swung over his shoulder. "It's like this, I had a bunch of these really great sunglasses that I had traded some batteries for, right? I was going to use the sunglasses then trade them for watches then use the watches and trade for even more batteries, right?"

"Uh huh." Amber nodded, though she wasn't really tracking with him. It didn't make much sense to her why KC didn't just hang onto the batteries in the first place, but she knew better than to question the little con artist's logic.

"Well, everything was going great until Patsy and Cloe asked me if they could help." KC's face fell at the mention of the two young female Mall Rats. "I thought it would be great having them trade the sunglasses for watches, you know, use their girlish charm or whatever, but those girls are so stupid. They traded all the sunglasses alright, but they traded them for broken watches – watches without batteries."

Amber had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She could imagine little Cloe and Patsy doing just that, thoroughly mucking up poor KC's plans. It was rather humorous, though KC was clearly not amused.

"So, KC, what do you want me to do about it?" Amber inquired, eyeing his backpack suspiciously. She figured that was where he must have stashed all the dead watches, though he had not yet opened it up and offered the contents for her to see.

"That's not the end of it." KC sighed heavily, slowly unzipping the bag. "I managed to trade the watches to some kids who were just as dumb as Cloe and Pat—"

"Cloe and Patsy are not dumb." Amber immediately interrupted, feeling slightly annoyed with KC for referring to them as stupid. "They're younger than you are and not quite the con artists, but they're not dumb. You shouldn't ever call anyone dumb."

"But they are, Lex." KC exclaimed. "They traded perfectly good sunglasses for dead watches without batteries."

"So who's the bigger fool? The fool or the fool who trusted him?" Amber quoted a bumper sticker she had seen on many cars before the virus.

"You're right. I shouldn't have brought them into this." KC sighed heavily. "But it's too late now. They're involved and now they're going to have to help me get rid of these." KC opened the bag completely for Amber to see what was inside.

"Beans?" Amber furrowed her brow, not understanding why KC was carrying a bag full of heavy beans around. "You traded the watches for beans?"

"Not exactly." KC rolled his eyes. "I traded the watches for some makeup, food and other stuff like that. Then I took it to this exchange place where you throw your pack in the pile and you're allowed to take another one in exchange for it. I picked up this one because it was really heavy and I thought it would be full of something good."

"But it wasn't." Amber cracked a smile though she was a bit dismayed to find out that KC had lost two rather precious commodities in his exchange. "It was a sack of beans."

"Exactly. And now I don't know what to do with them. There's no way I can trade them, and I've got to. I've got to pay off a gambling debt I owe to Tribe Circus."

"Tribe Circus?" Amber's eyes widened. "You mean the tribe that runs that sleazy casino in sector fifteen?"

"Yeah, that's the one, but I thought you liked the place." KC stared at her curiously.

"Oh, I do." Amber quickly covered for her blunder. "It's just that it's a bit dangerous for a little guy like you to be going into. Who knows what sort of riff raff you'll run into there."

"Yeah, like Top Hat." KC sighed heavily.

"Top Hat?"

"The leader of Tribe Circus." KC supplied. "He's going to be furious when he finds out that I wasn't able to get the goods to pay off my debt. He's not going to take a sack of beans in exchange, I can tell you that much. He actually looks in the bag before he picks it up."

"What do you think he'll do?" Amber felt her palms grow sweaty at the thought of the tribe with a very bad reputation. They weren't nearly as aggressive as the Demon Dogs or Locos, but they were well known for their viciousness and Amber had always gone out of her way to avoid them.

"I don't know. That's why I came to you, Lex. What do you think I should do?" KC stared at her, his eyes pleading for her to have an answer to his dilemma.

"Uh, I…" Amber trailed off, knowing that she wasn't exactly cut out for this sort of thing. Lex was the expert with dealing with underworld trash, whereas Amber had never had much experience with them other than trying to reason with them, which always proved to be quite unsuccessful. "Can I get back to you on that one, KC? I need to talk to someone first."

"Sure." KC nodded. "I have until midnight tomorrow. Then my time is up."

"Midnight tomorrow?" Amber repeated, worry clutching her stomach with cold icy fingers. That did not give her much time. Not much time at all.

"Chocolate! Must have chocolate!" Lex moaned in agony as he stumbled down the corridors of the mall, clutching his abdomen tight. His head was throbbing and he had been craving the semi-sweet taste of rich chocolate since the word had passed Amber's lip. It was driving him insane and he felt for sure that he would pass out soon if he did not find some.

"Amber, are you alright?" The bright red head of Salene suddenly appeared before him, her brow furrowed in concern. "You don't look so well."

"I'm dying!" He gasped, leaning heavily against the banister, wishing he could throw himself off and end all the excruciating pain that this body was putting him through. He didn't know what was going on, only that the small cramp that had started in his side had spread throughout his entire body in only a matter of hours, making him completely miserable.

"We're all dying, Amber." Salene chuckled, thinking that the person she saw as a blonde young woman was making a simple jest. "It's just a matter of when. Anyway, I'm sure you're not going to keel over right now. What's wrong?"

"My head. My stomach. My side." Lex groaned pitifully, looking to Salene for sympathy. "And I need chocolate."

"Chocolate, eh?" Salene smiled a knowing smile. "I have a small stash in my room. I suppose I can give you a bit, since it's such a dire emergency. Just make sure the next time Bray goes out and trades he gets some. Can you imagine a mall full of girls and no chocolate? We'd drive the guys mad in ten minutes."

Lex nodded, not really understanding, only knowing that Salene had said the magic words. She had chocolate, and she was going to give him some. He mouth was practically watering with anticipation.

Salene slowly led the way to her room that she shared with Cloe and Patsy, chatting along the way, asking him questions about Ryan and if he had given much thought to her questions earlier. Lex did not reply, however, only let out another pitiful groan and Salene nodded her head understandingly.

At long last they arrived in Salene's room and she swiftly went over to her dresser, retrieving a small tin hidden in the very back of one of her drawers. "Here," Salene opened the tin and held it out for him. "I have to hide it from Cloe and Patsy. They'd eat it all in a minute. They don't realize just how vital this stuff is to our sanity."

Lex licked his lips, staring down at the treasure trove of delectable chocolate. There were several Hershey bars inside, one of them a half. Lex reached down and grabbed the half and quickly removed the foil wrapper, putting the chocolate in his mouth and savoring every sweet moment as it melted on his tongue.

"Oh…" He groaned softly, never knowing how truly wonderful chocolate really was. "This is fantastic. It tastes sooooo good."

"Well, don't have an orgasm, Amber." Salene rolled her eyes. "It's only chocolate. Though I guess I know how you feel. I get the craving really bad from time to time too. I'm a complete bear if I'm not able to get to my stash."

"Right." Lex bobbed his head up and down, polishing off the chocolate bar. Now that he had the sugar inside his system his brain was able to function somewhat normally again and he began to wonder what sort of strange curse lay over women that they had to have chocolate every so often or else they'd feel like they were dying.

"So…" Salene frowned, studying him carefully, her soft gray eyes not missing a thing. "Tell me, Amber, what's going on between you and Lex?"

"What?" Lex's eyes popped open. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Amber." Salene chuckled, pushing a stray strand of curly brilliant pinkish red hair away from her face. "I know you keep saying that it's Bray you're interested in, but I can see you're trying to convince yourself of that. You've always had a thing for Lex. I could see it in your eyes. And now it finally seems like you two are getting it together."

Lex felt a strange hopeful feeling stir up inside him at Salene's words. Though he knew Amber and Salene weren't the closest of friends, the redhead was closer to Amber than any other of the female Mall Rats, or at least he was pretty sure of that fact. And Salene seemed to think Amber liked him. Lex couldn't have been more pleased.

"Lex and I aren't together." He found himself telling her, however, remembering that Amber wanted to keep up all pretenses that everything was normal, the same as it was before they had their fateful encounter with Marisol. "We're just getting to know each other a bit more right now."

"That's why I always see you going into his room or him coming out of yours, huh?" Salene flashed Amber a wicked smile. "Come on, Amber, you can tell me. I told you about Ryan."

Lex felt his cheeks flush and he nodded. "Alright, I guess I do sort of have a crush on him." The words slipped off his tongue so easily that Lex began to wonder if it always felt this good to have a confidante, someone that would listen and not make fun, only understand. "But it's nothing major. B-Bray's still—"

"Oh shut up about Bray." Salene giggled, giving Amber a playful shove. "I _know_ you don't like him. He's not your type. Besides, he's not good enough for you. He's a stuck up arrogant fool who is so in love with himself and his own reflection that he thinks that no one is good enough for him."

Lex smirked. That was the exact same way he saw Bray, but feeling a loyalty to Amber he attempted to defend the rather annoying Mall Rat who most definitely marched to the beat of his own drum.

"He's not that bad, Sal. Not really." Lex wanted to take the words back the moment he said them. "Besides, you liked him for awhile, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Salene rolled her eyes, still giggling. "But that was before he tried to jam his tongue down my throat. I swear, I thought I was going to die he stuck it down so far. Someone really has got to teach that boy how to kiss. But it's not going to be me."

Lex grinned, a mental image of Bray trying to stick his tongue down Salene's throat as far as possible immediately coming to mind. "So you think Ryan will be any better at kissing that Bray?"

"No." Salene shrugged her shoulders. "But at least I know he's not going to try and French me during our first kiss. He's too shy and sweet for that sort of thing. Besides, Ryan is the kind of guy that I wouldn't mind showing a thing or two about kissing." Salene winked at Lex, a wolfish smile spreading across her lips.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Lex chuckled, then frowned as he was suddenly hit with the urge to relieve himself in the ladies restroom. "Look, Sal, it was really great talking to you and thank you so much for the chocolate, but I've gotta run. I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

"Sure, fine." Salene nodded. "Just let me know if you come up with any ideas for Ryan, alright?"

"I'll do that." Lex jumped to his feet, hurrying in the direction of the ladies' restroom, thankful beyond measure that Salene had given him the chocolate. He may still be a woman, but at least he felt like a human again.

Amber's mind was so preoccupied by thoughts and worried about Tribe Circus coming and attacking the mall to try and collect KC's debt that she did not hear the young Asian mystic come up behind her, a soft yet almost sly smile adorning her face. "Hi Lex." Tai-San slid onto the bench beside her, the smile never wavering. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you around much lately."

"Hey." Amber glanced over at the dark-haired young woman, frowning a little. As far as Amber knew, Lex and Tai-San had never exchanged more than three or four words since Tai-San had become a Mall Rat. Their ideals always clashed, even more so that Amber's clashed with his.

"Hey?" Tai-San frowned at him. "Is that all you can say? I'm surprised at you. A few days ago it was all I could do to get rid of you."

Amber stared at Tai-San blankly. "What are you talking about, Tai-San?"

"Don't play coy with me, Lex." Tai-San smiled almost seductively at her, giving Amber a chilling feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Look, I know why you broke up with Zandra, and I think it's really sweet."

"You do?" Amber was at a loss. She could tell that there was obviously more going on between Lex and Tai-San than she had once thought and that they had exchanged more than three or four words.

"Look, Lex. I'll make this really easy for you." Tai-San purred softly, tracing her finger down Amber's forearm, alerting senses in Amber's body that she thought she had firmly had control over. "If you follow me to my room you won't be disappointed."

Hot anger suddenly flashed through Amber as she realized exactly what Tai-San meant. She jerked her arm away from Tai-San's fingers almost savagely, but the little tramp didn't even seem to notice, she was already standing to her feet, slowly and sultry walking away towards her bedroom.

"Lex." Amber growled softly to herself, not bothering to analyze why she was so furious with the man whose body she currently occupied. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

"_You can't trust anything that bleeds for seven days and still doesn't die."_

The words of his father echoed in Lex's mind as he stared in shock down at the toilet, not quite willing to believe what his eyes were telling him. And yet there it was, as plain as day, and obviously Amber had realized it. Otherwise she wouldn't have made her little chocolate comment.

Lex scowled as he used the toe of his boot to flush the toilet before unlocking the stall door and going to wash his hands in the basin of water. He stared at his reflection, shaking his head slowly and wincing. For awhile it seemed that he had almost gotten used to being Amber, but now, now he realized just how much he missed his own body, his own skin, and his own bodily functions.

Slowly, Lex made his way out of the bathroom and back towards Amber's room that he now occupied, his thoughts a whir. He knew he was going to have to ask Amber for help again, and the thought gave him a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never been big on asking people for help and since he and Amber had swapped bodies it seemed that was all he was ever doing anymore.

"There you are." Lex whirled around at the sound of his own voice, surprised to see who he knew was Amber, standing with her hands firmly planted on her hips and deep scowl on her face, her lips curled up in an angry sneer. "I need to have a word with you, Lex."

"Yeah, ditto." Lex shrugged his shoulders, trying to ignore the slightly nauseated feeling in his stomach. He still felt ill, though not quite as ill as he had earlier, though a bit of chocolate did sound really good right then.

"Great." Amber stated coldly. "We'll go to the roof."

"Okay." Lex shrugged his shoulders, following Amber as she led the way through the maze of hallways and to the metal staircase that led up to the roof of the mall. Lex had not come up to the roof very often, looking off the side had always made him a bit queasy, but he could tell that Amber was in no mood to be argued with, so he complied with her request that they talk on the roof.

"What's going on between you and Tai-San?" Amber demanded the moment they were on the roof, the cool crisp air surrounding them.

Lex blanched, wondering how on earth Amber had found out about his fling with Tai-San. It had been several weeks ago and though Lex had pressured Tai-San into turn it into more than a one-night stand, she had refused and he had finally given up on her.

"So there is something going on between you two." Amber snorted. "You pig. I can't believe you. You barely even know her and already you're shagging her brains out."

"It's not like that, Amber." Lex protested, feeling extremely guilty, though he knew he really didn't have reason to. "It was a one time sort of thing. For awhile I wanted more, but when it became clear that was the last thing she wanted I decided to stop making an idiot of myself."

Amber stared at him, clearly not believing his explanation. "You're a pig." She repeated the insult, spinning on her heel and walking away, muttering the words under her breath, "I don't know what I once saw in you." She had whispered the words so faintly that Lex would not have been able to catch them if it had not been for the wind carrying them back to him, slowly quashing all the hope that his conversation with Salene had stirred up.

Amber stormed away from Lex, feeling the tears already begin to sting the back of her eyes. She couldn't understand why she was so upset that Lex had slept with Tai-San. What did it matter who he had sex with? He was a promiscuous pig, exactly the type of guy that Amber had spent her entire life trying to avoid. So why did it matter? Besides, she had Bray, right?

"Lex?" Amber's head jerked up and she found the man of her thoughts standing at the base of the stairs, staring at her will ill-concealed contempt.

"Bray." Amber replied evenly, hating that she couldn't throw herself into his arms and beg him to hold her until the hurt went away. She still had to wear the mask of Lex, pretend to be him, the very same man who had caused her all this heartache. "What do you want?"

"I was looking for Amber." Bray stated coldly, animosity dripping from his tone. "Trudy says she saw the two of you head up to the roof. Is she up there?"

"Yeah, Amber's there." Amber bit down on her tongue as she spoke, knowing that if Bray went up there right now Lex would most likely give him quite a tongue-lashing. "But you don't want to see her right now. She's really upset."

"I'll bet." Bray folded his arms against his chest. "What did you do to her, Lex? Huh? I swear to God, if you hurt her…"

"Relax. Amber's fine. She's just a little upset." Amber spat back, though she was touched by Bray's concern. "It's that time of month, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean." Bray's eyes narrowed into a glare. "But what I'd like to know is how you would know something like that? What exactly is going on between you and Amber?"

"Nothing." Amber shot back almost too quickly.

"I don't believe you." Bray's scowl deepened. "Everyone's noticed your closeness over the past few days. You guys can barely stand to be in separate rooms from each other lately."

"Well, don't worry. That's not going to be happening any longer." Amber shot back, her voice sarcastic. "Amber and I… Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter. It matters to me." Bray stood in Amber's way as she tried to get past him on the staircase. "See, I love Amber and if you've done something to her, I swear, I'll rip out your heart."

"Oh great. Threats from the eco-warrior. You have me quaking in my boots." Amber rolled her eyes, flipping her dark locks of hair over her shoulders. "Look, Bray, there's nothing between Amber and I. There never has been anything. She's not my type." The words hurt Amber as she spoke them, but she knew it was the truth. Girls like Tai-San and Zandra were Lex's type. Not her.

"Good." Bray nodded, seemingly satisfied with Amber's answer. "Because Amber's too good for a guy like you."

"A guy like me?" Amber exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, a guy like you. You know, slime. Scum. Bottom of the barrel. Amber would never touch a guy like you with a forty-foot pole, I hope you realize that. She's above you. Way above, and I suggest you stay away from her." Bray continued, his tone ugly and making Amber feel just a bit ill.

"Get out of my way, Bray." Amber shoved her way past Bray, her heart feeling weak and extremely fragile at that moment in time.

"Just as long as you promise to stay out of mine." Bray grabbed onto Amber's arm, holding it so tightly that it hurt.

"Let me go." Amber wrenched free, scowling at him. "I'm not going to get in your way. You're right. What would Amber want with a guy like me?"

Bray let her go with that, a self-satisfied smirk on his handsome face and Amber hurried out of the corridor, intent on making it all the way to Lex's room before anyone else could stop her.

Lex had made his way over to the side of the building after Amber had stormed away, still muttering under her breath, though those words remained a mystery to Lex. It didn't matter, though. He had heard what he needed to hear. Amber was not interested in him. He wasn't the kind of guy a girl like her would ever go for. He just wished he had realized it before he had made a complete fool of himself.

"Hey you." Lex instantly recognized the voice of Bray coming up behind him. Lex wasn't surprised in the least that Bray had found him, probably intent on comforting Amber and making her feel better after her nasty fight with the big bad Lex.

"Hi Bray." Lex forced himself to say, though it took all his restraint from turning and landing a right on Bray's ugly mug. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Bray stated, standing beside Lex and resting his hands on the cool metal banister that went all the way around the rooftop to keep anyone from accidentally falling over. "I bumped into Lex on the stairs and I…"

"Look, don't worry. There's nothing going on between Lex and I." Lex choked the words out, clutching the railing so tight that his knuckles turned white. "He's not my type."

"Funny. That's what Lex said about you." Bray chuckled, running his hands through his sandy brown hair that the wind was taking delight in whipping about his face. "I didn't believe him though, any more than I believe you. But look, whatever happened between you and Lex, am I right in assuming it's over?"

"Yeah, it's over." Lex nodded, his heart banging painfully in his chest. "But there wasn't ever anything. Trust me."

"Look in my eyes and tell me." Bray whispered, turning Lex to face him, his hand gently cupping Lex's face.

"Nothing ever happened between Lex and I." Lex whispered, staring up at Bray, feeling quite lost in Bray's eyes. Bray was staring at him so intensely, with eyes full of passion. Lex found it quite easy to believe that Amber had fallen for a guy like this.

"I believe you." Bray tenderly brushed a stray strand of golden blonde hair away from Lex's face before he gently pressed his lips against her forehead.

Lex took a step back, hoping to avoid another kiss on the lips. "Look, Bray I—"

"Hush." Bray smiled. "I understand. This is all pretty quick, but Amber, you've got to know, I'm in love with you."

"Y-you are?" Lex stared at Bray in shock. He had known that Bray had been interested in Amber, but love? He hadn't realized that.

'And Amber loves him too.' A niggling voice in the back of his mind told him. 'That's why she hates you so much. Because you're standing in the way of them.'

"Yes, Amber. I am." Bray nodded, a dopey grin spreading across his face. "It's always been you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were the only girl for me."

"But what about Trudy? And Salene? I thought—"

"Trudy and I were never together. She was with my brother. And Salene, well, she was nothing. Nothing at all compared to you." Bray moved closer to Lex, cautiously placing his hands on Lex's shoulders then slowly moving them down until they rested on what should have been Amber's hips.

Lex ducked his head, not knowing what to do. He knew now that Amber loved Bray and Bray loved her and that he was going to severely muck things up for Amber if he didn't say something back, but the words just couldn't get past his lips.

"It's so sudden." Lex finally managed to get out, though those were not the three words he was trying to say. "I need some time."

"Time and my heart are two things I can give you, Amber." Bray grinned. "But please, tell me you will have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Lex began to panic. He knew Amber would have said yes in half a second, but what if they hadn't switched bodies back by then? There was no way that Lex could put Bray off at a romantic dinner, could he?

"Yeah." Bray nodded. "It will take me that long to get things ready. But please, Amber, say yes."

Lex hesitated, swallowing hard, pushing aside his feelings for Amber. He needed to say yes. Say yes for her sake. "Yes." He squeaked out.

"Good." Bray's smile spread huge across his face. "Then meet me up here tomorrow night at seven, alright?"

"Okay." Lex nodded. "I'll be here. B-but I need to get going now."

"That's alright. I understand." Bray pulled Lex closed to him and held the person he thought was Amber close for several long seconds, long enough to realize that Amber made Bray quite aroused.

"I'll talk to you later, Bray." Lex squirmed out of Bray's arms and hurried away from the tall young man, fighting the repulsed feeling as he flew down the flight of stairs, intent on finding his room and crashing in there, not daring to venture out for the rest of the day.


	5. Interlude

Marisol had never felt so discouraged as she stared down at the scene unfolding itself through the small view portal. From that portal Marisol had watched Amber and Lex's discovery of their body swap as well as their discovery of their feelings for one another. And now she watched as they both sacrificed those feelings, thinking that the other one could never possibly feel the same way.

"No!" She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut and turning away from the portal, a strong dislike for Bray rising up within her. Why couldn't Amber see what sleaze he was? Marisol could certainly see it.

"Is something wrong, daughter?" Marisol's mother suddenly appeared in Marisol's bedroom, her glowing aura filling the entire place making Marisol feel small and insignificant in comparison. "You seem distressed."

"I am distressed." Marisol rolled her eyes, pushing her dark colored locks away from her unearthly pale face. "And it's your fault, mother. You swept me away before I could fix things, and now I've destroyed any chance Amber and Lex had at finding happiness."

"Oh, you mean the humans?" Her mother inquired, though she did not seem very interested. "I wouldn't worry about that Marisol."

"I know _you_ wouldn't worry, Mother." Marisol shot back sarcastically. "But I am. I mucked up their only chance for love and now Lex is going to end up with either Zandra or Tai-San and Amber's going to end up with Bray. That is if I ever can figure out how to switch them back."

"Humans can find love with many different people, Marisol, darling." Her mother purred, sweeping across the room in a graceful movement. "If Amber doesn't find it with Lex there is Bray or even a rather handsome young man by the name of Jay. And if Lex doesn't find it with Amber, he has many different options… Zandra, Tai-San, Siva…"

"I don't want to hear about that, Mother." Marisol exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air dramatically. "Amber and Lex are meant for each other. You didn't see the sparks, I did. They were so bright they lit up the entire room!"

"No, I didn't see the sparks, but maybe I've seen the sparks between Amber and Bray or even Lex and Zandra." Her mother cooed patronizingly. "You're taking one tiny experience in the human world and trying to put two people together that may not necessarily belong to each other."

"I know what I saw, Mother. I'm not going to let you make me doubt it." Marisol narrowed her eyes at the older woman and folded her arms. "Amber and Lex belong together."

Marisol's mother remained silent for several seconds, studying her daughter with an intent gaze. At last she allowed the faintest of smiles to touch her well made up lips and she gave the briefest of nods. "Perhaps you're right, Marisol."

Marisol's eyes widened at her mother's words, her heart giving a leap of joy. "So they are meant to be together. I knew it! I just knew it!"

"Calm yourself, daughter." Her mother let out a small but still very controlled chuckle. "Yes, Amber and Lex are meant to be together. Why else do you think I was there that evening?"

"You mean you weren't checking up on me?"

"No, of course not." Her mother shook her head. "I was watching Amber and Lex through this very same portal. It was purely coincidence that you were there as well. When I realized you had seen the sparks I knew I had to intervene."

"What do you mean? Why did you have to intervene? Did you not trust me to do it on my own?" Marisol glared at her mother, feeling like the older woman was treating her like she was two hundred years old again.

"Under normal circumstances you would have been just fine, Marisol, but Amber and Lex's situation is extremely difficult. You cannot force two people as strong-willed as they to open their eyes to the love that is between them. They have to be handled delicately."

"Oh." Marisol grinned sheepishly. "And I don't do delicate."

"No. You don't." Her mother returned the smile. "That is why I tweaked your magic."

"So you're the one who messed me up!" Marisol exclaimed, it all making sense to her now. "I knew I had said everything correctly."

"Yes, you did a simply gorgeous job, Marisol darling, but I couldn't let you just show them their love." Her mother went on to explain. "See, they have to slowly open up their eyes themselves. If you had shown them, well, let's just say they wouldn't have reacted well."

"How could they not? They wouldn't have been able to deny the sparks."

"No, they wouldn't have, but it would have terrified them and they would have run away from each other instead of to one another." Her mother informed her. "If that had happened Amber would have become seriously involved with Bray and Lex would have married Zandra."

"You're kidding me. Those two are really beginning to grate on my nerves."

"Who? Amber and Lex?"

"No. Zandra and Bray. They are so annoying." Marisol grumbled.

"Don't judge them so harshly, Marisol. They both strongly believe they are in love with Amber or Lex. They're only reacting the way they are to protect that love and their hearts. Once they realize they aren't going to end up with who they want to be with, they're going to be in quite a bit of pain."

Marisol nodded, accepting the reprimand. Her mother was right. She had not once been considering Zandra's or Bray's feelings. "So if Amber and Lex do hook up—"

"When they 'hook up', my dear. When."

"When." Marisol grinned optimistically, "What is going to happen with Bray and Zandra?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them too much." Her mother smiled that secretive smile of hers that normally drove Marisol nuts. "Right now we just need to make sure Amber and Lex end up together. What is their progress?"

"Well," Marisol gave a heavy sigh, remembering why she had been discouraged in the first place. "Bray just came in and talked to both of them. Separately of course. Now Lex is determined he's going to sacrifice his feelings for Amber for her happiness and Amber…

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on with her. I think she's beginning to realize that she's in love with Lex, only she doesn't want to be. Since their conversations with Bray they've been avoiding each other, quite obviously too." Marisol finished up.

"Hum…" Her mother pondered the information Marisol had fed her for several seconds. "It is not yet time to step back in and fix things. Don't worry too much about Bray, Marisol. The course of true love has never run smoothly and Amber and Lex are no exception. Soon you will see that this is just a very minor bump in the road compared to what they will face."

"Will face?"

"Don't worry." Her mother patted Marisol on the arm. "Together they can overcome anything. Now, I must be getting back to my other duties, you will keep me informed on their progress, won't you?"

"Of course." Marisol nodded, feeling a good deal more encouraged now than she had been when she had turned away from the portal. "Thank you Mother."

"No, thank you, Marisol." Her mother smiled, a true and genuine smile. "I will talk to you later."

Marisol nodded, a happy glow lingering in her as she slowly turned back to the portal to see what was happening between Amber and Lex on the dawn of their fourth day inhabiting each other's bodies.


	6. Day 4

Amber had barely been able to get a wink of sleep the night before. Her mind was active all night, trying to sort through and figure out all the problems that had arisen in the past few days. She tried to ignore the strange conflicting feelings she was having for a particular dark-haired Mall Rat whose body she just happened to be occupying at the moment, but was not very successful. It seemed that Lex was never very far from her thoughts that night and rather than being settled in the morning she was even more confused.

"Come on, Amber." She muttered to herself as she paced back and forth in front of the long mirror. She paused for a moment and stared at her reflection, realizing that if she was not able to figure out a way for the two of them to switch back, she might just be wearing Lex's skin for the rest of her life.

If she was honest with herself, she knew it wouldn't be a horrible torture to have to stare at Lex until the day she died, but she would much rather do it in her own body than having to do it through a mirror.

Amber pursed her lips and carefully tucked a straggly piece of jet-black hair behind her ear so she could get a better view of Lex's face. He was extremely easy on the eyes and there was something about the shape of his lips that just drew Amber. She had always found Lex's lips fascinating, but now that she was in his body she had a good opportunity to study them and see if she could figure out what it was about his lips and the rest of him for that matter, that drew her so.

A soft almost tentative knock on Lex's doorway abruptly pulled Amber out of her thoughts and she quickly turned, a scowl ready on her lips in case it was Zandra who had come to speak with her.

"KC." Amber smiled in relief at the young Mall Rat who stood in the doorway staring at her peculiarly. "What are you doing up so early this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." KC answered her honestly, stepping inside the room without invitation. He flopped onto Lex's bed, an unhappy expression lining his face. "I was up all night worrying about Top Hat and Tribe Circus. They're going to kill me, Lex, I just know it."

"I'm more worried about them attacking the mall than I am about them targeting you alone, KC." Amber sighed heavily, the beginnings of a headache beginning to form directly between her eyes. "Do they know you're a Mall Rat?"

"Of course they know I'm a Mall Rat." KC grumbled, pulling his beret off his head as he began to fumble with it in his hands. "You have to claim a tribe before you can go into the casino. You know that Lex. You were with me the first time I went."

"Yeah, that's right." Amber quickly covered for her small blunder. "I just forgot. I was a bit wasted."

KC's frown deepened. "No you weren't, Lex. You always tell me you have to go in with a clear head, that way no shady table operators can take advantage of you."

Amber bit down on her lip, trying to force the panic from rising up inside her as she realized just how little she knew about Lex or his going out habits. "Sorry KC. I'm just a little tired right now. It's been a long week."

"Yeah, I figured." KC nodded with understanding. "You've been acting a bit strange since you and Zan broke up. You sure you're okay with all that?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Amber quickly assured him with a nod of her head. "You know me and Zandra. On again, off again. It won't be long before we're back together." Amber added the last part, trying to keep the strange feeling of sadness from creeping into her tone. Why did it matter to her if Lex got back together with Zandra? She had Bray. Or almost had him.

Again KC was nodding at Amber's words, though there was some lingering of doubt in his young eyes. "So you think that Top Hat will attack the mall?" He asked, redirecting the conversation back to the original subject matter. "Just for a few gambling debts?" 

"He's done it for less." Amber sighed heavily, closing her eyes and wishing that she were back in her own form so she could lecture KC on endangering the entire tribe by his gambling habit. "I really can't think of what we can do. How long did Top Hat give you to pay off the debt?"

"Er… Yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" Amber's eyes widened and her heart gave a wild leap inside her. "KC! Why didn't you tell me so? I thought you had until midnight! For all we know now Top Hat could be heading towards the mall as we speak! We don't have nearly enough time to make sure it's secure—"

"Lex? KC?" Trudy's voice interrupted Amber long worrisome rang as her head appeared in Lex's doorway. "Have you guys seen Bray around at all this morning? He and I are supposed to go out trading for some food but I can't find him anywhere."

"Bray?" KC furrowed his brow as if he were thinking. "Yeah, I saw him talking to Amber a few minutes ago in the food court. I'm sure they're still there."

"Thanks KC." Trudy grinned as she balanced Brady on one hip. "I'll go check."

"You're welcome." KC waved as she left as Amber continued to mull over how they were going to fortify the mall against the impending attack.

"KC," Amber stated suddenly as soon as Trudy disappeared, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what?"

"Don't breath a word about any of this to anyone. I'm going to go talk to Amber and let her know what we know and maybe she'll be able to come up with something."

"Amber?" KC stared at him. "You really think she'd be willing to help?"

"This is her tribe, isn't it?" Amber stated a little coldly. "Of course she'll care. And she'll probably have some ideas on how we can protect this place and the rest of the Mall Rats when Top Hat does attack."

KC nodded slowly. "Alright, well, you know best, Lex. Is there anything else you'd want me to do? Check the sewers or anything?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go do that. I'll go find Amber." Amber quickly hurried out of Lex's room leaving KC no opportunity to argue as she made her way to the food court, praying in the back of her mind that Lex was not trying to rile Bray up or vice versa for that matter.

"Please, Amber. Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Bray pleaded with Lex, his crystal blue eyes clearly expressing how much he wanted the individual he thought to be his Amber to come with him. "Your company will make the day go by so much faster."

"My company?" Lex arched a coy eyebrow, still playing the act of a flirt, using all the facial expressions and mannerisms he had picked up when girls had flirted with him. "But what about Trudy. I thought you said she was going to come with you. Isn't she company enough?"

"Amber." Bray groaned, leaning heavily against the back of the chair, running his fingers through his loose hair. "You know I can barely stand to be around Trudy anymore. She gets so possessive. It's almost like she thinks I'm Brady's father, not my brother."

"Well, you did agree to take care of her, didn't you?" Lex pointed out smugly. "She's just taking you up on that. It's a dangerous time for a girl to be in this city, especially a girl with a young child. She needs you, Bray. And now she feels like she's loosing you. How else did you expect her to react?"

"Yeah, but it's really annoying." Bray sneered. "I hate it when girls get clingy."

"I just bet you do." Lex had to force himself from rolling his eyes. He suspected that Bray was the exact sort who reveled in clingy girls' affections.

"Hey, that sort of sounded sarcastic." Bray grinned, reaching across the table that Lex had chosen earlier that morning specifically because no one else had been seated at it.

"I'm just playing with you." Lex winked as he slipped his hand away from Bray's, secretly wiping it off on his black leather trousers underneath the table. "What time were you and Trudy supposed to leave?"

"Twenty minutes ago." Bray shrugged nonchalantly. "But I told her to find me when she was ready to go. She had to find someone to watch Brady."

"And I still do." Trudy suddenly appeared as she plopped down in one of the empty chairs. Brady was asleep in her arms, though it looked like Trudy had just barely been able to get the young child to nod off. "I can't find anyone. Everyone says they're too busy."

"Did you try Salene?" Bray suggested.

"Yeah." Trudy stated glumly. "She said that she needed to talk to Ryan today though I can't seem to figure out why."

Lex quickly hid a secretive smile and looked the other way, surveying the café to see if there was someone there eating their breakfast who might be willing to baby sit the child. "What about Zandra?" He suggested, noticing her seated at one of the tables wearing barely anything and doing her best to flirt with Ryan who seemed only to have eyes for Salene.

"She said no." Trudy drew her lips together in a grim line. "There isn't anyone. Are you sure I can't just bring her?"

"No." Bray shook his head firmly. "It's too dangerous for her out there. But maybe it is best for you to just stay here with her, Trudy. Amber and I could go out—"

"Wait a minute." Lex interrupted him. "I already said, I want to stay here today. I'm not feeling too well still and—"

"That's it!" Trudy suddenly leaped to her feet, disturbing Brady as she did so. "You can watch her for me, Amber. You're so good with children and Brady just adores you."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Lex shook his head, causing his golden ringlets to sway back and forth wildly. "I can't watch Brady I've got, uh, things to do today."

"Please, Amber. Please." Trudy begged, batting her eyelashes at her pathetically. "_Someone_ has to go with Bray, and you already said you didn't want to. So please, please watch Brady for me?"

Lex hesitated, glancing over at Bray who was clearly hoping that he would turn Trudy down. "Alright, Trudy." A sly smile spread across Lex's lips. "I'll watch Brady for you. I wouldn't want Bray to be deprived of your company today."

Bray opened his mouth to protest, but Trudy quickly began to talk straight over him, giving Lex Brady's feeding and nap times as well as explaining several things that might trick the young child into falling asleep early if she got to be too much of a handful.

"Thank you so much, Amber." Trudy grinned as she passed Brady over to Lex. "You're a real lifesaver."

"Yeah. Thanks." Bray added, giving Lex a half glare that soon melted into a smile. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Not if I see you first." Lex titled his head back and let out a small giggle that clearly confused the male Mall Rat. "I'm just kidding, Bray. I'll see you later. I promise."

"Good." Bray nodded, slowly rising to his feet then bending down to give Lex a quick peck on the lips that took him by surprise. "I'll see you soon."

Lex masked his disgusted expression and nodded, his stomach turning inside him. He despised the way Bray was acting towards him and found himself wondering how on earth Amber found that appealing. She really didn't seem the type who went for public displays of affection, but then again, Lex had been figuring Amber wrong this entire time so maybe she was and he was wrong...as usual.

Amber had to hide a smile as she watched Bray smoothly lean over and gently brush his lips against the lips he thought were hers. Amber knew he would simply die if he found out that it was Lex that he was actually kissing, but Amber praying he would never have to realize that. She hoped none of the Mall Rats did.

At the same time that she was masking her amusement of the entire situation, Amber found herself half-wondering why on earth Lex permitted Bray to kiss him. She would have assumed Lex would be the sort who would clock Bray for pulling a stunt like that, but Lex was remarkably well behaved and was attempting to act like it was a perfectly normal thing. Strangely, that realization saddened Amber, and she didn't quite know why.

"Lex?"

Amber jerked her head up and she quickly noticed that she had not sunk down at an empty table to wait for an opportunity to approach Lex when he was by himself. Rather, she had sat down directly across from Tai-San who was studying her curiously, though not even the most mild amount of attraction.

"Tai-San. I'm sorry, I didn't see you sitting here." Amber felt a slight flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Obviously." Tai-San smirked a bit. "You seem to only have eyes for Amber as of late."

"I…" Amber's flush deepened. "Look, Tai-San. I'm really sorry for sort of leaving you hanging yesterday. I really haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Oh, that's not a problem." Tai-San stifled a yawn obviously feigning a bored tone. "I really didn't care one way or the other if you came or not."

A stab of pain shot through Amber, more for so Lex's sake than for her own pride. From her conversation with Lex on the roof the day before it had been quite obvious to her that Lex had cared deeply for Tai-San but had felt that she had made a complete fool of him and that was why he had forced himself to get over her. And now Amber was experiencing that humiliation first hand.

Not saying another word to Tai-San, Amber abruptly rose to her feet and walked in the direction of Lex's table, her heart hurting within her and all for Lex's sake. It seemed that he was never very lucky in love. If it weren't his rather suffocating relationship with Zandra it was the cold indifference from Tai-San. Amber found herself hoping and praying that one day Lex would find a woman who could love him for his good and for his bad points, who would appreciate him for who he was and not try and change him.

"Amber." Lex looked up from his breakfast in surprise. After spending the majority of yesterday trying to avoid Amber nearly as intently as she seemed to be trying to avoid him, he had not expected her to come up to him first thing in the morning, obviously needing to speak to him about something.

"Shhh…" Amber cautioned him as she smoothly took the seat that Bray had been occupying only moments before. "Not so loud. If someone heard you calling me, well, calling me what you just called me then they'd begin to suspect and everything would be given away."

"So?" Lex shrugged his shoulders, shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth. "Wouldn't that be better? Then we could stop with all these pretenses and maybe get a little help sorting this whole disaster out."

"Right." Amber nodded crisply, her expression an emotionless mask, just like it seemed to be whenever she talked to him. "Well, we have another disaster that we need to discuss right now."

"Oh no." Lex bit back a groan. "What happened? You're still Amber, right? You haven't swapped bodies with Ryan or something, have you? Because if you are Ryan, you stay the hell out of my stuff—"

"Of course not." Amber snapped. "It's nothing like that. It's worse."

"Worse?" Lex swallowed his previous attempts at humor. "What happened?"

"It's KC." Amber pursed her lips nervously. "KC and Tribe Circus."

"Tribe Circus?" Lex felt his heart sink inside him. He knew it had been a horrible decision to introduce KC to the wonders of gambling, but the kid had been so persistent and demanding. He had been begging Lex for weeks to take him with him sometime when he went out and since Lex didn't exactly feel comfortable bring such a young minor with him to a bar he had taken KC gambling instead.

"Yeah." Amber bobbed her head up and down, running her fingers through her unwashed dark hair. It was obvious to Lex that Amber had not gotten much sleep the night before and he momentarily entertained the idea that she might have spent the night agonizing over him like he had spent agonizing over her.

"It seems that KC has racked up quite a gambling debt with Top Hat." Amber went on to explain. "He had this really great scam to pay Top Hat back, but it went wrong and he ended up with a sack of beans instead of quality goods."

"A sack of beans?" Lex stared at Amber in disbelief. "How did KC allow himself to get conned like that?"

"I'm not too entirely sure." Amber admitted with a heavy sigh as she shook her head in discouragement. "All that matters is that he had until yesterday to pay Top Hat back for his entire debt and he didn't."

"He didn't?" Lex's eyes widened in a similar manner as Amber's had earlier, though he didn't know that at that moment in time. "Why not? KC's a clever kid. He could have figured something out—"

"He tried." Amber looked down. "He came to me for advice but I really didn't know what to tell him. I would have sought you out if I had known he only had until yesterday to pay Top Hat back."

Lex bit back a groan, slumping down in his chair, realization setting in. If they had not argued the day before and if Lex had not been so intent on avoiding Amber they might have been able to avert this impending tragedy. From the expression Amber's face he could tell she had thought of the same thing.

"He's going to attack the mall." Lex stated the fact gloomily. "That's the way Top Hat operates. He won't just go after KC, he'll go after us all, make all of the tribe suffer for just one's mistake."

"Yeah, I know." Amber agreed, swallowing hard. "I've heard how Top Hat operates. There's a reason I warned everyone about not going to the casino."

"I'm sorry." Lex hastily apologized. "I know it's a little too late, but believe me, I've really regretted ever taking KC to the casino. I didn't know he had a gambling problem."

"No use crying over spilled milk." Amber waved off his apology, her eyes looking vacant and quite distracted. "The way I figure it, we only have a few hours to fortify the mall for attack. I know we have some security, but it's really not enough to ward off an entire tribe. And now it seems we're minus at least one good fighter."

"You mean Bray?"

"No. Trudy." Amber snapped irritably. "Of course I meant Bray. I count it a blessing that Trudy is actually out of the mall. I can just see it now. She'd be running around frantic, screaming 'my baby! Oh my baby!' all the while letting one of Tribe Circus' members kidnap her or something."

"Sounds like you've got Trudy pegged." Lex grinned for the first time since Amber had come over to his table. "Look, I've got some ideas. It's going to take the corporation of the entire tribe, but I think it just might work."

"Really?" Amber looked at him with hope filled eyes.

"Yeah. Really." Lex smiled, slipping his hands across the table and taking Amber's in his, thankful that she did not pull away. "We'll make it through this, Ambs. And after we do, we can focus on this other problem."

"Yeah." Amber gave him a weak smile as she gently squeezed his fingers. "Thanks Lex. Where would I be without you?"

"Honestly," Lex chuckled. "Probably still cowering under the covers as Bluebell mooed in the sewers."

"Oh shut up." Amber swatted at him playfully, none of the previous day's discomfort lingering between the two as they quickly fell into discussion on how they could possibly thwart Top Hat's attack.

The day sped by quickly for the Mall Rats as they scurried about the mall each of them working on their designated assignment that would help prepare the mall for Tribe Circus' impending attack. Jack and Dal were working on security while KC scouted about the mall in search for any ways inside that they might not have known about before. Cloe and Patsy had relieved Lex of baby sitting duty and were given watch over the animals as well.

Ryan and Salene had been tremendous helps, finding just about any loose piece of furniture in the mall and stacking it against the main entrance, more than doubling the security of the gate that Jack would lower the instant Tribe Circus was spotted. Tai-San had opted to leave the mall and scout out the surrounding area, reporting back immediately if she saw any sign of the attacking tribe. Just about the only individual who had now thrown herself into aiding in preparing for the attack was Zandra… And that was a problem that both Lex and Amber had to tackle.

"Please, Zandra. You don't realize how important you are to the success of this." Lex explained to the pink and blue haired Mall Rat for the fourteenth time. "If you won't help us out then we're doomed."

"Zandra, please." Amber added her voice to Lex's begging. "It's only stuff. How important are things when lives are at stake?"

"It's all I have left." Zandra humphed, folding her arms against her chest and eyeing both Lex and Amber evilly. "My mum gave me this diamond ring on my thirteenth birthday. There's no way I'm going to just give it away to the first tribe who's threatening to attack."

"Fine. Don't give the ring." Amber growled. "But how about some of the dresses. You have more clothes then the rest of the girls put together. You can afford to give up a few items."

"I said no, Lex." Zandra narrowed her eyes at Amber. "There's not a single thing that belongs to me that I'm going to give up, so you might as well look elsewhere."

"There is no where else to look, Zandra." Lex exploded, clearly furious that his ex-girlfriend was so unwilling to work with them. "No one has anything nice. No one except you. The rest of us have already traded it away for food or other necessities. You're the only one who seems so intent on hanging onto all your junk."

"Well, if it's junk then you really don't need it, now do you." Zandra pointed out quickly, glaring at Lex.

"It's not junk." Amber jumped in, rescuing Lex. "It's all beautiful and that's why we need it. Top Hat is extremely greedy and by paying him back more than double of what KC owes him do we stand any chance of him not attacking the mall."

"It's KC's problem. Not mine." Zandra stated coldly. "Have him go out and find or steal some nice things. You're not getting any of mine. And that's final."

Amber bit back a small groan as she glanced over in Lex's direction. Lex was still fuming and it looked like he was about to strangle his ex-girlfriend. Amber quickly placed a comforting hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Alright, Zandra." She stated, trying to keep her tone even. "Le—Amber and I will try and find some other things, but please, think about it. You're really our only hope to survive this."

Zandra nodded, but Amber could tell she would not seriously consider her words. She turned away from the swapped couple, her arms still folded against her chest and her nose in the air. "I'll think on it Lex, but I already know what my answer will be."

"Don't limit yourself like that, Zandra." Lex snapped. "I know you're a decent person beneath all your makeup and now is your chance to show it."

Amber shot Lex a pointed glare but he just as pointedly ignored it. "You're not as shallow as you like to pretend to be, Zandra." He continued, edging closer to her. "I figure someone probably told you that you were only worth what you wore, but you're not. I've seen your beauty, Zandra, and believe me, it's not just what's on the surface level. Why don't you just let it shine through for once, okay?"

"Leave me alone." Zandra's voice was wobbling dangerously close to tears. "You wouldn't understand, Amber. You've always had exactly what you've wanted no matter what or who it was. All I have left is my dresses and jewelry. Please let me keep at least that."

"That's not true, Zan." Amber stepped forward to rest her hand on Zandra's shoulder. "You've always had me."

"No I haven't." Zandra sniffled. "I've never had you. Never ever. For the longest time I thought that maybe I could convince you that I was the only one for you, but the past few days have made it obvious that I can never be the one to capture your heart."

"Zan, I—" Amber opened her mouth to argue, but Lex quickly shushed her with a silencing glance.

"We'll leave you now, Zandra, but please, consider our words, okay?" Lex stated smoothly, guiding Amber out of the room. "It would be a really, really nice thing if you did."

Zandra sniffled, but said nothing and Amber knew that was the best they were going to get from the stubborn Mall Rat. She allowed Lex to lead her out of Zandra's bedroom, her heart sinking inside her.

"She was our only hope, Lex." Amber whispered softly as they reached the banister looking over the lower level of the mall. "Why wouldn't you let me just say what I needed to say to get her to give us all that stuff?"

"Because it would be a lie." Lex stated simply, looking away from Amber. "Zandra was right. She and I were never what you would call the world's most perfect couple, but we were together. But after this whole thing I really can't see the two of us ever fitting together again. It just wouldn't work."

Amber nodded, trying to ignore the faint flicker of joy that crept inside her heart at Lex's words. It pained her to see Lex involved with such a selfish woman like Zandra but now it seemed that Lex was determined to keep the relationship on the off switch.

"I'm going to go check and see how Jack and Dal are doing, okay?" Amber murmured softly, patting Lex on the arm. "I think all we can do right now is wait and see what happens."

"Yeah." Lex nodded. "I think I'm going to lay down for a minute. I'm really rather tired. I had a long night last night."

Amber smiled in understanding. "Go. We're going to need you at your peak for when Top Hat arrives. I'll come get you in about an hour, okay?"

"Or when Tai-San shows up." Lex added.

"Right. Or when Tai-San shows up." Amber smiled as Lex turned and began to make his way towards what had been her own bedroom until a few days pervious. "Sweet dreams, Lex." She added with a soft whisper, sure he hadn't been able to hear her.

Lex wasn't nearly as exhausted as he had made himself out to be to Amber, but he needed to be by himself. Each minute he was near Amber, listening to her talk to everyone and guide them in what needed to be done to make their plan work made Lex yearn to be with her more and more. It got so bad that just before they had gone in to talk to Zandra he had barely been able to force down the urge to take her in his arms and drown her with kisses – even if he was still in her body and she in his.

"What am I going to do?" He questioned himself bitterly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, longing in his heart. He could stare at what appeared to be Amber all he wanted, but it wasn't her. It was always his own eyes staring back at him, reminding him that he was just a shallow fill in while she was stuck in his skin.

He hugged himself tightly, wishing he could be hugging the real Amber, then made his way over to his bed, intent on at least getting a little rest so that it wouldn't have been a complete lie to Amber.

The moment his head touched the pillow, sleep stole over him, but if he thought he could get any rest in his dreams he was wrong. He was haunted by images of Amber laughing and talking with Bray, not himself in Amber's body, but Amber herself. She was so happy with Bray and somehow Lex knew that if he ever dared tell her that he had somehow fallen in love with her throughout the entire process of being in her body he would ruin that happiness.

"Oh Amber." He murmured softly in his sleep. "I'm so sorry."

The mall was ready. Or at least as ready as it would ever be and Amber found herself restlessly pacing back and forth along the upper level of the mall, looking down at the equally as restless Mall Rats waiting on the lower level. Salene had found comfort in Ryan's arms and they were quietly whispering to one another as they sat on the edge of the fountain and Amber began to wonder how this relationship had suddenly sprung up without her even knowing about it.

"Lex?"

Amber spun around, taken off guard by a voice coming from behind her. She let out a sigh of relief as once again she found herself staring at KC. A relieved smile spread across her lips and she quickly greeted him. "Hey KC. You scared me. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's just fine." KC assured her. "I just wanted to find you so I could say thanks for helping me out with all this. I know I must be a disappointment for landing us in this mess and I—"

"Hey," Amber grinned, waving off his apology, surprising herself. If she had been in her own body she would most likely have freaked out and blamed the entire thing on KC rather than pinning the blame on the true person who was the cause of all this – Top Hat. "It's no matter, KC. Everyone makes mistakes. You just happened to make one that put the tribe in jeopardy, but that's alright. That's what a tribe is for. To be your family and family will always love you no matter what."

"Geeze, Lex. You're starting to sound like Amber." KC teased her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You two have been spending too much time around each other lately."

"You noticed, eh?" Amber's lips quirked up in a goofy smile.

"I think everyone noticed, Lex. Especially Bray." KC chuckled. "Why else do you think he's finally been putting the moves on her?"

"What do you mean, moves?" Amber furrowed her brow, recalling her conversation with Bray the day before in the stairwell. She hadn't thought too much about it, not really wanting to admit what a jerk Bray had been towards her thinking that she was Lex.

"The romantic dinner he's got planned for tonight. Though I suppose it will be postponed now." KC rolled his eyes. "Surely you've heard about it. It's just about everything anyone is talking about. Well, except for the attack. That seems to have taken everyone's minds off Bray's little dinner plans."

"I hadn't heard." Amber bit down on her lower lip, wondering why Lex hadn't mentioned it to her. "So it will probably be tomorrow night, then."

"Yeah." KC agreed. "If we last that long."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, mate." Amber ruffled KC's hair, much to the younger boy's annoyance. "We'll make it. It will take more than Top Hat to knock the Mall Rats down. Just you wait and see."

KC nodded and seemed a bit encouraged by Amber's words. He gave a slight smile then made his excuses that he needed to check a few more things in the mall to make sure everything was secure, leaving Amber to herself and to her rather troubling thoughts.

Lex felt himself slowly being drawn out of his haunting dreams by someone calling his name. Actually, it was Amber's name, but having been inside her body for the past four days Lex was finally learning to respond when someone shouted the name 'Amber'. His eyelids fluttered open and he found himself face to face with the blue and pink haired Zandra.

"Zandra!" Lex exclaimed, shaking his head and clearing away all the sleepies. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to talk to you, Amber." Zandra frowned and Lex noticed for the first time she had wiped her face clean of any makeup and was wearing a much more subdued outfit. He barely recognized her and if it hadn't been for the telltale blue and pink tresses he would have thought it wasn't really her. Just someone who looked like her.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Lex slowly pushed himself in a seated position, thankful that he had nodded off with his clothes still on. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his blonde corkscrew curls, mussing them but not really caring too much.

"A lot of things." Zandra drew her lips together in a fine line. "But most importantly, I changed my mind. You can have whatever you need to try and get Top Hat to leave us alone."

Before he could stop himself, Lex's arms had shot out and drawn Zandra in for a hug. He gave her a tight squeeze and whispered his thanks, his heart feeling as if a tremendous burden and fear had been lifted. "Thank you, Zandra. You don't know how much your selflessness really means to everyone. You're saving all our lives."

"I know." Zandra sniffled a little and Lex saw just how difficult it was for her to give away her belongings. "But you were right. I was being terribly selfish. Besides, what good would pretty dresses do me if I had no one to wear them for, right?"

"Exactly." A smile broke out across Lex's face as he stared at the lovely young woman sitting on the bed across from him. She reminded him a bit of the Zandra he had once known, the Zandra who had been more concerned about people's feelings than whether their belt matched their shoes.

"I also wanted to talk to you about Lex." Zandra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that I'm fine if you two hook up. A few hours ago I wouldn't have been able to say that, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've finally realized that there's nothing between Lex and I any longer. Anything that we once shared has slowly died and we've both been forcing this relationship for so long, neither of us really having the courage to end it, and well…"

"Hey, it's okay." Lex whispered, noticing the tears streaming down Zandra's naked cheeks. "I'm positive Lex really did care for you at one point, but you both have grown up a lot in the past few months and a lot of times when people grow up they grow apart."

"Yeah." Zandra nodded as she dashed away her tears with the back of her hand. "And if I'm honest with myself I realize that I really don't love Lex either. It's unfair of me to keep him in a relationship where we're both miserable."

Lex forced himself not to smile as he listened to Zandra's words, thankful that he was able to hear them. Somehow he doubted that Zandra would have had the strength to say any of them to his face, but to Amber it was different.

"Anyway," Zandra concluded looking a good deal more in control of her emotions, "If you and Lex want to get together I'd completely understand. He's a really great guy, even if he doesn't seem like it all the time, and I think you two would be really sweet together."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do." Zandra gave a rueful laugh. "In fact, the first time I saw him watching you back when we were still behind that silly grill I knew that I had lost him. He fell in love with you at first sight. And all this time I've just been trying to keep you two apart. I won't do that any more."

"Uh, thanks." Lex felt his heart go out to the beautiful young woman who had gone from completely selfish to the most giving person he had met in a very long time in just a brief matter of moments. "But I don't know, Zandra. Things happen and maybe Am-Lex and I will get together, but I really don't know."

"If you're hesitating because of Bray, don't." Zandra's expression hardened. "Bray isn't worth it. He may look all nice on the outside, but he's not the type of guy you want. I've known his type, Amber. He's the love 'em and leave 'em. When he's with you he makes you feel like you're the only woman for him, but if you ever leave for even a few days he'll forget about you entirely and move on. It's the way his type work."

"Well, we'll see." Lex drew his lips together in a grim line, knowing that for all the valuable information Zandra had just given him, it was entirely wasted on his ears. He knew Bray's sort and had not been fooled by his nice guy exterior. But it was Amber, the real Amber, who needed to hear Zandra's words – and not from him.

"Amber! Zandra!" Salene's frantic voice filled the room. "They're here!"

"They're here?" Lex jolted straight up. He could tell instantly from the expression Salene's face that it was Tribe Circus she was referring to, not Tai-San or Bray and Trudy.

"They're still outside the mall, but Amber…" Salene's face paled. "They have Tai-San."

Amber felt her heart thudding wildly in her chest as she stared through the grill of the security gate at Top Hat's hate-filled eyes. He was pacing back and forth exactly like a caged animal. She knew that the gates would hold him and the three members of his tribe that were imprisoned between the two gates for at least a short time, but Amber was not sure for how long.

But holding Top Hat was not what concerned her. Amber was fiercely worried about the petite young Asian woman who sat in one of the corners, her eyes closed and her expression serene. If one did not see the members of Tribe Circus leering down at her and through the grill it would be difficult to think that Tai-San was doing anything beyond her normal meditation.

"Let her go, Top Hat." KC bared his teeth at the taller man, his expression set and determined. "It's not Tai-San you want or any of the Mall Rats. Just me."

"You know the rules, KC." Top Hat grinned leeringly at KC. "No one ever gets off without paying their debts. Not to me, that is."

"Knock it off, Top Hat." Amber glared at him, refusing to be intimidated by him as she planted her hands on her hips and stared him down. "We're not afraid of you or your pathetic tribe."

"No, I don't suppose you are, are you Lex?" Top Hat returned Amber's pointed stare though Amber could have sworn there was a mixture of hate and admiration in his dark evil eyes. "Lex is never afraid of anything, that is unless his woman is in danger. And if my sources are correct, this pretty little filly is your woman."

"Tai-San is not my woman." Amber spat, feeling the hackles rise on the back of her neck. "And you know it, Top Hat. You're just using that excuse because she's handy. Release her now, Top Hat, or suffer the consequences."

"Oh, are you threatening me now?" Top Hat let out a sarcastic chuckle. "That's rich. You're in no position to threaten, Lex. Yes, I may be behind this pathetic security grill, but I have my tribe just outside and they far outnumber you and your puny tribe."

"That's what you think." Amber narrowed her eyes at him, forcing away the panicked feeling that was creeping through her as the minutes ticked by. She had sent Salene to fetch Lex what felt like hours ago and still he was not standing by her side, ready with support.

"That's what I know, Lex." Top Hat smirked. "In fact, I happen to also know that just the few of us that are already inside your mall could defeat you and your tribe. You couldn't defend yourselves if you tried."

"No, maybe we couldn't." Amber heard her own voice echo loudly through the entry area of the mall. She looked up and saw her body standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at Top Hat a set expression on her face. Lex was flanked on both sides by Zandra and Salene. Each of the women was carrying a bundle, though from the distance Amber could not tell what it was.

"Ah, so at long last I am graced with the appearance of the infamous Amber." Top Hat looked Lex up and down, apparently liking what he saw. "I have heard much about the feisty leader of the Mall Rats. I'm happy to see it is all true."

Lex quickly descended the stairs, followed by Zandra and Salene who did not seem nearly as pulled together as he was. He arrived at Amber's side and shot her a quick smile before he addressed Top Hat once again.

"I'm prepared to make you an offer, Top Hat. An offer I don't think you can refuse." Lex stated, making a gesture with his hand. Salene and Zandra swiftly dropped their bundles and spread them out for Top Hat to feast his eyes upon. Amber recognized the items laid out – most of Zandra's best clothes, shoes and the majority of her jewelry. She glanced at Zandra's face, but the young woman's expression was unreadable.

"What's that?" Top Hat stared down at the merchandise curiously.

"Payment for KC's debt." Lex explained simply. "I'm sure you'll find it more than adequate."

Amber watched as Top Hat studied the items laid out and to her eyes it seemed that he approved of what was offered to him. However, he did not release Tai-San and had not yet called off his tribe.

"So how about it?" Amber spoke up. "Will you take what is obviously more than double what KC owed you and leave us alone?"

Top Hat hesitated, his eyes darting back and forth between Lex and Amber. For a long minute Amber thought for sure he would say no, but at long last the battle ceased behind Top Hat's eyes and it appeared that greed had finally won out.

"I'll take it." Top Hat hissed. "Just make sure that runt never comes into my casino again. Now raise this gate."

Lex shook his head. "We're not that dumb, Top Hat. We'll raise the back gate and allow you and your tribe to leave then we'll close that gate, take Tai-San and leave the merchandise."

"Now you must think I'm stupid." Top Hat growled as he folded his arms against his bulky chest. "You're not getting your girl back until after I get my merchandise."

"How about everyone except Top Hat leaves." Amber suggested. "He can stay in the cage and wait with Tai-San. When we open it we'll get Tai-San and we'll give him the merchandise."

Top Hat arched his eyebrow and slowly gave a nod of his head. "I'll agree to that."

"Good." Lex glanced over his shoulder and motioned to Jack, who stood ready at the controls. Jack smoothly pushed the lever forward that would raise the rear grill. As soon as it was high enough, the three members of Tribe Circus stepped under leaving Top Hat alone with Tai-San.

"Alright. Lower it again, Jack." Amber instructed him. "Then raise the front one."

Jack promptly did so and Tai-San, who seconds before had been sitting cross legged in the corner meditating leaped to her feet and raced out of the makeshift cage. Top Hat was about to step forward as well, but Amber shook her head, motioning him to remain where he was.

"Here's your payment, Top Hat." Lex stepped forward, both bundles in hand.

"Thank you, Amber." Top Hat spoke, his voice low and menacing. "I'll take those and now for the rest of my payment."

"What the—" Amber started as Top Hat suddenly lashed out and grabbed Lex by the waist, a deadly knife pressed tightly against his throat. "Let her go, Top Hat! Right now. You don't possibly stand a chance with all of us. You're trapped."

"That's what you think." Top Hat grinned evilly. "I have you all exactly like I want you, trapped little mice."

"Not mice." Lex grunted. "Rats."

Lex felt Top Hat grab onto him with lightening quick reflexes, pressing a blade against his throat, dangerously close to nicking the skin. "Let her go, Top Hat! Right now. You don't possibly stand a chance with all of us. You're trapped." Lex heard Amber demand, her voice strong and bold.

Top Hat let out an evil giggle and shook his head, keeping the blade at Lex's throat. "That's what you think. I have you all exactly like I want you, trapped little mice." He mocked, punning after their tribe name.

Lex bit down on his lower lip, realizing that it was up to him to make a move. Using all the strength he could muster in Amber's slim frame, he shoved his elbow into Top Hat's stomach, wrenching free from Tribe Circus' leader. "Not mice." He growled in a low tone. "Rats."

"You little witch!" Top Hat wheezed as Jack hurriedly lowered the gate, effectively trapping Top Hat between grills. "Double crossing—"

"Now wait a minute." Amber stepped forward, her expression set and stern. "If I remember correctly, it is you who betrayed us. I don't remember Amber ever being a part of the bargain."

Top Hat's eyes narrowed and he hissed threats that Amber was obviously paying no heed to. "You're all going to pay for this, Mall Rat." He growled, still heaved over and in obvious pain. "Just you wait and see."

"No, I don't think so." Lex laughed down at the hunched over man. "You may have caught us a bit off guard this time, but let me assure you, it won't be happening again. Now, I suggest you take your belongings, your tribe and get the hell out of here. _Now_."

Top Hat met Lex's gaze unwavering. "I'll remember you, you little witch. You think you'll get away with this, but I promise you, you won't. Now, geek boy, raise the gate. I'm leaving."

Lex gave a quick nod to Jack to do just as Top Hat asked and the young Mall Rat obeyed, though a bit reluctantly. As soon as the rear grill was lifted, Top Hat ducked under and was greeted by his tribe members. They all cast dirty glances over their shoulders before the vanished from sight leaving an extremely relieved tribe.

"You were fantastic." Amber slipped up to Lex's side and gave him an encouraging smile. "How'd you end up convincing Zandra to part with her things?"

Lex gave her a bittersweet smile and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a long story. Remind me and I'll tell you sometime, alright?"

"I'll do that." Amber nodded, then turned her attention away from Lex and to her tribe who had begun to all gather on the lower level and talk excitedly amongst themselves. "Hey everyone." She summoned their attention. "We've all had an extremely long day and I suggest we turn in early tonight, otherwise we'll all be bushed tomorrow."

"Since when do you get to tell us what to do Lex, hum?" Salene teased good-naturedly.

"I'm still your leader, aren't I?" Amber grinned back at the redhead. "Or at least co-leader, isn't that right, Amber?"

"Yeah." Lex felt warmth spread through him as Amber pulled him under her arm. "Co-leaders, and what Lex says goes, ya hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Ryan gave a mock salute. "I'm only too happy to oblige. Salene and I had a little chat we had to finish."

"Yes, we do." Salene's cheeks flushed as bright as her hair. Ryan and Salene made a hasty exit and soon the rest of the Mall Rats began to make their excuses until it was just Amber and Lex left leaning against the stairs that lead up to the second level of the mall.

"Wow. What a night." Amber murmured quietly, looking over at him, a sleepy smile on her lips. "I'm exhausted."

"You and me both." Lex nodded, his thoughts preoccupied as he thought heavily on the young woman reclined beside him. She was truly amazing and the way she handled herself that evening had proven it even more so.

"Bray and Trudy aren't back yet, though." Amber's brow furrowed in concern and Lex was once again painfully reminded that he could never be with her, even if their bodies did get switched back. Amber's heart belonged to Bray. That was painfully obvious.

"I'm sure he's alright, Ambs. Bray can take care of himself." Lex smiled bitterly. "They'll come through that door any minute now. Just you wait and see."

Amber followed his gaze to the sewer entrance to the mall. Before everyone had cleared out they had moved most of the furniture back to its proper place leaving the ugly green doors open so that Bray and Trudy could easily slip back into the mall. No one was too terribly worried about Tribe Circus any longer. Top Hat was still nursing his pride and the chances of him attacking again so quickly were highly unlikely.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Amber nodded slowly. She turned slightly on the stairs so she could face him better and gave him an appreciative smile. "Why don't you just head off to bed, Lex? I'll wait up for them."

Ignoring the twinge of pain that Amber's words caused him, Lex nodded and slowly rose to his feet. "Yeah, no use in both of us being exhausted, right? I'll see you in the morning. Maybe then we can sort this all out, baring any more little adventures."

Amber grinned and nodded as Lex slowly climbed up the stairs knowing that as soon as he and Amber were able to swap back he would loose her forever, and for that reason alone did Lex pray they never would find Marisol.

Amber stifled a yawn as she watched the sewer doors fully expecting Bray and Trudy to burst through them shortly. Even though she was exhausted she knew it wasn't that late and that she shouldn't be nearly as worried about them as she was. She was fairly certain that Tribe Circus could not have happened across them, knowing that Bray usually headed in the opposite direction of the casino when he did his trading, but Amber was still a bit apprehensive.

"Lex, can I talk to you for a minute?" Amber looked up and was not overly surprised to see Zandra perched a few stairs up, looking down at her a wistful expression on her unusually makeup free face.

"Sure Zan." Amber nodded, sliding over on the stairs so that Zandra could move straight down. "What's up?"

Zandra carefully made her way down, stopping one step above the stair Amber was planted on. She gave Amber a tentative smile and pushed a curly tendril of deep blue hair away from her face. "I've really been putting this off for some time, but seeing as how I had a little dress rehearsal with Amber, I think I just might be able to do it."

Amber waited, wondering just what Zandra was wanting to say. She pursed her lips and tried to force herself to relax. She well remembered the last time she was alone with Zandra and truly did not want a repeat performance.

"Lex, I know that you and Amber like each other. I think everyone's been able to pick up on that vibe, and before today I was furious about it. Even though we weren't together I still wanted you to myself. See, I kept thinking that we'd get back together eventually and have everything sorted out. That is until we break up again and go through the same vicious cycle all over."

"Zan, you've got it all wrong. Amber and I, well, there's nothing between us. Just friendship. I know over the past few days a lot of rumors have been flying around, but believe me, they're not true."

"I haven't been listening to the rumors, Lex." Zandra stated pointedly. "I've been watching you two together. I can recognize the signs, Lex. You two are crazy about one another. I think the only thing that is really holding you guys back is each other. You're both so worried about the other person not liking you that you try and deny your feelings."

Amber opened her mouth to protest, but quickly clamped it shut, realizing the truth in Zandra's words. She was extremely attracted to Lex and through the entire adventure of being in his body Amber found that her feelings for him had deepened, but she knew that Lex didn't care for her in that way. She wasn't his type, so she might as well just give up on those feelings she had for him.

"Look, Lex. I realize now that you and I aren't going to get back together. And if we do, well, it would be a mistake. I just wanted to let you know that I'm releasing you to see whoever it is that you want to see. Even if I might act a bit jealous from time to time, I'll try my hardest to be happy for you, okay?" Zandra gave Amber a grim smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Th-thanks Zan." Amber's voice wobbled dangerously close to tears. She knew how difficult it must have been for the lovely young Mall Rat to say those words and wondered if she would ever have the strength to say them if she were in a similar situation. "You really don't know how much that means to me."

"Yeah, actually, I do, Lex." Zandra's smile grew. "Take care of yourself, Lex. And if Amber doesn't snatch you up, well, she's a fool." Zandra leaned over and gently brushed her lips against Amber's and then she was gone, leaving Amber a little stunned and feeling remarkably free and relieved.

Amber's thoughts began to travel down the path that Zandra had suddenly opened up for her and she began to explore those young yet growing feelings for Lex. A few weeks ago she could barely stand him, or maybe she just acted that way because she knew that she was falling for him and it was her manner of self-defense against those feelings. Whatever it was, it didn't matter any longer. Amber could no longer deny she had fallen for Lex.

"Lex? What happened here?"

Amber's head shot up at the sound of Bray's voice and her heart began to flutter wildly inside her. He looked worn out and a little irritated, but Amber ignored it. Trudy was standing a few feet behind him, looking equally as tired and even more annoyed.

"Bray. Trudy." Amber rose to her feet and dusted off her trousers offering them both a tired smile. "How'd trading go?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Lex." Bray stated crossly, brushing off Amber's question. "What happened around here? It looks like a war zone. And where is everyone? It's far too early for them to be in bed."

"Actually, that's exactly where they are." Amber informed them, looking away from Bray and to Trudy. She hated seeing Bray's hard icy eyes when he spoke to her thinking that she was Lex. It was quite obvious to Amber that Bray did not have much of an opinion of Lex and had no qualms about addressing him as if he were a lesser person.

"What do you mean, they're all in bed?" Trudy frowned, tucking a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Why?"

"We were attacked." Amber stated simply, deciding not to go into too many details. She had a hunch that Bray would give KC an unnecessary lecture if she did. "Tribe Circus decided to have a little fun with us, but we managed to get them to leave."

"Just how did you do that?" Bray's eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare. "Not another of your con jobs, was it, Lex?"

"No." Amber returned Bray's glare. "Zandra gave up a lot of her clothes and jewelry to get him to leave. It wasn't easy for her and this entire tribe owes her a load of thanks."

"Especially from you, huh? Since I'm pretty sure it was because of you that Tribe Circus attacked the mall in the first place." Bray stated coldly. "You're the only one who ever goes into that part of the city."

"Look," Amber rolled her eyes and turned away from him, feeling the exhaustion steal over her body, making her feel rather weary and faint. "It doesn't matter. What is done is done and now that you two are back I'm going to head to bed."

"Don't think I'm going to forget about this, Lex." Bray growled through gritted teeth. "You put this entire tribe in danger and if it weren't for your empty-headed girlfriend who knows what Trudy and I would have come back to."

"Shut up, Bray." Amber turned back to him, barely able to hold her temper in check. "You should never open your mouth unless you're talking about something you actually know about."

Both Bray and Trudy shot insults back at Amber, but she refused to listen, her feet carrying her heavily up the stairs, trying her best to tell her mind that Bray wasn't normally such a jerk. It was just because there was a lot of bad blood between him and Lex.

"Yeah, that's it." She mumbled to herself, her eyes half shut as she pushed back the privacy curtain that hung over her bedroom door. "That's all it is."


	7. Day 5

Lex stifled a contended yawn as he snuggled deeper in the comforting and familiar feeling of warm arms encircling his slim form. It felt so perfect, so natural that it took Lex several seconds to realize what exactly had happened. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head carefully so as not to disturb the person who was holding him. Amber.

Lex bit back a groan knowing that no matter how wonderful this felt, she would deny it. More than deny it, she would most likely blame Lex for what had happened. But what had happened? Lex closed his eyes again trying to recall the events of the night before. Everything was in a haze, especially after Top Hat and Tribe Circus had retreated, but Lex distinctively remembered Amber shooing him off to bed shortly thereafter. But what had happened after he had gone to bed? And when had Amber joined him?

Lex knew he should awaken Amber straight away, but something inside him was hesitant. The moment was so perfect and beautiful that he didn't want to shatter it so soon. Instead, he allowed himself to slip back into semi-consciousness, reveling in the feel of Amber's arms around him. Or rather, his arms around himself in Amber's body, but that was too confusing to think about.

After several long blissful minutes Lex felt Amber begin to stir and he carefully slowed his breathing so that she would think he was sound asleep. "What the…" He heard voice mumbled softly. "Lex? Are you awake?" She gave him a gentle shove that could have awakened an elephant.

"Huh?" Lex blinked his eyes several times as if he were trying to orientate himself to his surroundings. "Amber? What are you doing here?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." A frown crossed Amber's normally pleasant face as she pushed her body into a seated position. She looked down at Lex suspiciously, then at her surroundings, obviously realizing for the first time that she was in her own room – the room that Lex was supposed to be occupying.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice soft and full of worry. "How'd I get in here? I don't remember anything."

"I don't either." Lex's expression matched Amber's frown as he pulled the covers up around his neck hoping that Amber would not notice that he had continued his habit of sleeping in the nude while in her body. "All I remember is going to bed and falling fast asleep. How about you?"

Amber pursed her lips, running her fingers through her tangled raven locks that looked like they had seen better days – much better days. "Um, I'm not really sure." She admitted with a heavy sigh. "I remember talking to Bray and Trudy, then heading up to bed, but I could have sworn…"

"Maybe you went into your own room by mistake." Lex suggested helpfully, praying that was the truth. He would hate to think that he and Amber had shared something the night before and neither of them could remember it. That was an event he would cherish forever. "You were pretty tired."

"Yeah, but…" She trailed off, shaking her head slowly, closing her eyes obviously trying to remember what exactly had happened. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. That's probably what happened. I'm just so foggy this morning."

"Foggy?" Lex chuckled a bit and nodded. "That's one way to describe it. I feel like I've been running a marathon for forty-eight hours. Well, scratch that. More like for five days straight. It's hard work being you, Amber."

Well, you seem to be pulling it off beautifully." Amber praised him, her eyes shining with admiration. "I don't think anyone suspects that you're not really me. Me on the other hand, I know KC thinks sometime is up. Thankfully he hasn't pinned it down yet."

"KC suspects something?" Lex chuckled. "KC always suspects something, Amber. I wouldn't worry your pretty little head over it."

Amber rolled her eyes at his indirect compliment and continued to muse over how they had ended up in bed together. "You don't think anything happened last night, do you? I mean, between you and I…"

"No." Lex shook his head quickly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I think I would have remembered that."

"You're naked, though." Amber pointed out.

"Oh, this." Lex glanced down at his feminine form, realizing that he had accidentally let the covers slip. "Well, I guess I have this pretty bad habit of always sleeping in the nude and it was sort of hard to break when we swapped bodies. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, you're still fully dressed."

Amber shrugged her shoulders, obviously seeing the truth in Lex's words. She was wearing the exact same clothes she had worn the night before, only they were horribly rumpled and looked exactly like clothes that someone had slept in. "You're probably right, Lex." She agreed. "But that's not going to stop the rumor mill from doing double time today."

"You mean about us?" Lex gave an uncomfortable laugh, knowing that he had done absolutely nothing to try and stop the rumors that had been flying. He wanted them to be true, but he couldn't admit that to Amber. She was in love with Bray.

"No." Amber rolled her eyes. "About KC and Trudy. Of course I mean us, silly. Everyone already thinks that you and I are an item. Zandra even came up to me last night and went into this big long spiel about how she wouldn't get in the way if we wanted to be together."

"Yeah, she did that to me too. Yesterday." Lex sighed heavily, wondering if Zandra had said the exact same thing to the person she that was him as she had done to the person she had thought was Amber. "Right after she told me that she'd let us use her things."

"She's a lot more generous than I originally thought her to be." Amber commented.

"Yeah, she really is. She used to be the sweetest most generous person on the face of the earth, but when the virus hit everything began to change. She began to cling to her physical possessions since she couldn't keep a hold on her family."

"Poor thing." Amber murmured demurely. "She really loves you. I could see it in her eyes last night. She wants you to be happy, but she's still deeply in love with you."

"Yeah, I know." Lex felt his stomach begin to cramp inside him and not just because of it being his time of the month. "Zandra's a really wonderful girl, but she's right. She and I, we're through. We've been through for quite awhile but neither of us was really willing to admit it. I still care about her a lot, but I don't think either of us would be truly happy if we got back together."

"So you're saying you don't want me to try and patch things up between the two of you?"

"No." Lex shook his head, pushing a twisted tendril of blonde hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear. "It's time to let the wounds heal."

Amber nodded slowly, chewing on her lower lip, deep in thought. Subconsciously, she began twisting his body's dark locks up and away from her face and it did not take Lex very long to realize that she was putting his hair up into Zulu knots.

"Hey, wait a second, Amber." Lex grinned, giving her a playful push. "No Zulu knots on that body. I think people would really begin to suspect if I was suddenly sporting your knots."

"Huh?" Lex's jest had pulled Amber out of her train of thought and a delightful flush washed across her cheeks when she realized what she had been doing. "I'm sorry, Lex. I guess its just sort of habit. Whenever I'm really deep in thought I play with my hair."

"Interesting." Lex commented, reaching over so he could help Amber removed the few knots she had successfully managed to get up before Lex had stopped her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, the same thing that I've been thinking about the past several days." A sly and secretive smile spread across Amber's lips.

"And what would that be?"

"What do you think it is, Lex?"

Lex screwed his face up into a frown, trying to ignore the painful tightening feeling in his heart. It was obvious to him that Amber had been thinking about Bray for the past several days. His name had constantly been on her tongue and Lex knew that if it weren't for the fact that he was in her body and she was in him, Amber and Bray would already be an item.

"Look, Amber. I'm not going to muck anything up for you and Bray. I know you're crazy about him and he's in love with you." Lex gave a heavy sigh, blinking several times to keep the tears back. "So when this dinner happens tonight I'll act like a girl on a date is supposed to act. God knows I've been on enough of them that I should be able to pull a pretty decent imitation—"

"Lex, no, I—"

"Hey, it's alright, Amber." Lex gave her a weak smile. "You two are cute together. You really are. Like a prince and his princess, all perfect and happy, sharing the same dream and all that other stuff."

"Lex, you misunderstood me." Amber finally managed to get a word in edgewise. "Yes, I've been thinking about Bray a lot lately, but it was you and me that I was thinking about right now."

"Y-you and me?" Lex's voice cracked with emotion.

"Yeah." She nodded, not seeing the affect her words had had on him. "And Marisol I guess. I've been trying to figure out how we can swap bodies back so we can get on with our lives. Be normal again."

"Normal. Yeah." Lex felt his heart deflate. He didn't want things to go back to normal. All he wanted was to be able to spend the rest of his life learning more and more things about Amber and if he had to remain in her body to do so, then he would. He didn't want to swap back.

"Ah, cheer up, Lex. I'm sure this isn't a permanent condition." Amber pushed the covers off her body and made to stand up. "Pretty soon we'll be laughing back on this, just you wait and see."

Lex nodded, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "You're probably right." He hesitated, glancing over at the window and seeing the early morning sun beginning to lighten the eastern horizon. "You had better get a move on. No one's probably up just yet, but they will be soon and I'm sure you don't want people talking about how I was leaving your room in the wee hours of the morning, now do you?"

"No. I don't." Amber chuckled, rising to her feet and giving him one last final smile. "I guess I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Lex nodded, watching her retreat out of her bedroom, leaving an aching hole in his heart as she did so. He closed his eyes and began to whisper a prayer that things would never go back to the way they used to be. Not ever.

Amber was barely able to make it to Lex's bedroom before the tears began to flow. She couldn't stop them if she tried. Her heart was breaking inside her and she couldn't figure out why exactly. She tried to tell herself that she should be happy, that things were finally going exactly like she wanted them to go with Bray, but every time she thought of the sandy haired Mall Rat her heart hurt all the more.

"Oh Lex." She moaned, falling onto her bed and folding a pillow tight against her. "What's going on? What have you done to me?"

"Well, it worked." Lex looked up in surprise to see Salene's smiling face staring down at him, her brilliant red hair brushed so it gave off a glossy shine.

"What worked?" Lex inquired politely as he swallowed down the last bite of his breakfast. He had been hoping that Amber would come out in time to have breakfast with him, but no one had seen her all morning and Lex felt if he asked any more people would start to become suspicious.

"Telling Ryan exactly how I felt." Salene's smile widened if that was possible. "He and I had a really long conversation yesterday, interrupted of course by Top Hat, but we finished it up afterwards and we've got it all sorted out now. We're together."

"Congratulations. That's wonderful." Lex beamed over at the redhead, happier for his best friend than he was for the beautiful woman sitting across from him. Ryan had never been too terribly lucky in love and Lex felt that Salene could really make him happy.

"I know." Salene grinned. "And it's all because of you and your wonderful advice. I don't think I would have ever had the courage to come right out and tell Ryan how I felt if it hadn't been for you. It makes everything so much simpler. No games, just honesty. And that way you don't spend weeks agonizing over wondering if this person likes you or not, you just know straight out and if they don't, well," She gave a little shrug. "Then you have more time to get over them."

Lex nodded, Salene's words hitting him hard. She was right. He should come straight out and tell Amber that he had fallen for her. Then he would at least know for certain that she didn't care for him and he could stop entertaining false hopes.

"Amber, are you alright? You look a little pale?" Salene interrupted Lex's thoughts, brushing the back of her palm against her forehead. "You still tired from yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's it." Lex offered her a weak smile. "Yesterday took a lot out of me."

"Maybe you ought to go lay down for a bit." Salene suggested. "That way you'll have plenty of energy to enjoy tonight."

"Tonight?"

"You know, your dinner with Bray." Salene gave Lex a strange look. "I don't really understand it, Amber, I thought you liked Lex."

Lex shook his head, trying to hold back the tears that were on the verge of spilling over. Damn emotions. "Whatever there was between Lex and I is over, Salene. He and I are just far too different for anything to really work out. It's Bray I want, not him."

"Don't lie to me, Amber." Salene ordered, her eyes narrowing. "I can see it in your face. You're still crazy about him. What's going on? Has that guy—"

"No." Lex interrupted her abruptly. "It's nothing that Lex has done. It just wouldn't work out for us. The chemistry is all wrong."

"That sounds like an excuse to me, Amber." Salene stated a bit more tenderly. "What happened? Did you tell Lex how you felt and he rejected you, because if he did, I can talk to him."

"No, Salene. Please, don't." Lex shook his head. "It's Bray I want. Not Lex. It really is. I was distracted by Lex, that's all. I-I love Bray."

"Then don't sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that." Salene frowned at Amber. "Look, sugar, you don't want to get involved with a guy that you really don't like. It's not worth it. You'll be spending all your time convincing yourself that it's right when you should be with someone else."

"Look, Salene." Lex stated a bit more gruffly than he had intended. "I know what I'm doing. You're right, though. I do need to go lay down. I'm still pretty tired. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room, alright?"

"Alright." Salene nodded, though she clearly did not look too happy. "I still think you're making a mistake, Amber."

"You and me both." Lex murmured softly under his breath so that Salene could not hear as he rose to his feet and padded out of the food court area of the mall, making his way to his room to have a nice long cry.

After taking a long hot shower and getting dressed Amber felt 110 better. She had remained in the men's restroom for an extra period of time, messing around with Lex's hair and trying various different styles, styles that she knew Lex would never do himself. In the end she settled on a half-ratted style that looked a bit like dreadlocks. Anyone else would not have been able to pull off the look, but Amber thought they looked fantastic on Lex and really suited his personality.

Amber slowly emerged from the bathroom, her stomach rumbling loudly and reminding her that she really hadn't eaten much yesterday. She hoped that the Mall Rats had left at least a little breakfast for her, and wandered over to the food court, following the sounds of happy chatter and light hearted laughs.

"Lex!" Amber heard her temporary name being called. She scanned the food court and saw Salene seated at a table with Ryan desperately waving her over. "Over here, Lex. Have breakfast with Ryan and me."

Amber shrugged her shoulders and made her way through the maze of tables, chairs and Mall Rats. "Hey guys." Amber greeted them with a small smile, not too large. She had never seen Lex grin that huge unless he was pulling some scam.

"We saved you some breakfast, Lex." Ryan pointed to a plate piled high with pancakes and several pieces of fresh fruit. "We figured you'd probably be really hungry."

"Yeah, I am." Amber flopped down in the empty seat and quickly began wolfing down the food. She was so intent on her breakfast that at first she didn't notice the strange looks Ryan and Salene were exchanging, some sort of silent communication going on right above her.

"Lex…" Salene finally broke the silence as she touched Amber's hand softly. "I was wondering if I could have a really quick word with you."

"Sure, what about?" Amber wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at the redhead curiously.

"About you and Amber." Salene stated softly, her gray eyes studying Amber intently. "I want to know what's going on between the two of you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Amber blanched, looking over to Ryan for rescue, but he was studying her with the same expression as Salene. She had walked straight into a trap.

"Look, I've talked to Amber a couple of times and I know that she likes you and for awhile I thought you liked her too, but this morning…" Salene trailed off, pulling together her thoughts. "Well, she was really down this morning and I know it had something to do with you. Would you care to explain?"

"I really don't see how it's any of your business, Salene." Amber narrowed her eyes in annoyance, wondering if Salene had always been this nosy. There was no way Salene could possibly understand what was going on between she and Lex, even if Amber straight out and said it.

"Relax, Lex." Ryan jumped in. "Salene's only trying to help."

"Well, it's not helping. It's my business, Salene, Ryan. Not yours." Amber bit down on her tongue, trying to reign in her temper. Salene had touched a sore spot with her and now she felt like lashing out exactly how she had seen Lex do on several occasions. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my breakfast in better company."

Amber swiftly rose to her feet, picked up her plate and carried it over to an empty table. She sat down, slowly finishing off the remainder of the pancakes and fruit, her eyes training on the wall as she struggled to control the tears that had begun to build back up inside of her.

The mall held no solace for Lex's depressive mood and he soon found himself wandering about the run down streets of the city. He knew it wasn't exactly safe to be out and about by himself, but Lex found it difficult to care. After tonight his life was basically over anyway, so what did it matter?

Lex let out a long heavy breath as he stared around the deserted streets strewn with trash and debris. Rather than helping his mood, being out in the city had only served to darken it all the more and Lex was having to use all his self-discipline from turning down the familiar street that led to Sherri's.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Lex suddenly found himself face to face with one of the most dazzling beautiful young women he had ever met. Her beauty was almost unearthly, pale glistening blue eyes and shimmering ginger colored hair that hung in loose ringlets all the way down to her waist. She was slim and rather short, but she had a presence about her that told any would be attackers that she was not one to be messed with.

Lex blinked several times, unable to shake the feeling that he had met this girl before. "Um, did you say something to me?"

The girl gave Lex a huge smile that lit up her entire face and she let out a musical laugh. "You're a million miles away, aren't you?" She shook her head in amusement, though Lex did not feel mocked. "All I said was that it couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"What?" Lex scratched his head and found his fingers caught up in his tightly knotted hair.

"Whatever it is that has you so down on such a beautiful day." The girl gave a swift spin, staring up at the dazzling sunlight. "It's so gorgeous and here you are walking about the streets obviously moping about something. What is it that has you so upset?"

"Aw, it's nothing." Lex shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to pour out his problems to some stranger. "Nothing that I can't handle."

"I see." She nodded, her pale eyes staring up at him in an unnerving manner. "It wouldn't happen to be love problems, would it? Because if it is, you're in luck. I just happen to be a professional certified in all forms of love."

"All forms of love, eh?" Lex chuckled shaking his head as the woman's profession suddenly became clear to him. "Thanks for the offer, miss, but no thanks. First of all, I don't swing that way, and secondly, it just wouldn't help."

The girl stared blankly at him and Lex wondered for a brief moment if he had misunderstood her. "I'm not really sure what you mean…" The girl frowned clearly still puzzling over Lex's words.

"You are a prostitute, aren't you?" Lex inquired bluntly.

"A prostitute?!" The woman's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed red. "Of course not, what on earth would give you that idea?"

"Uh, nothing. Never mind." Lex stifled his laughter at the girl's naivety. ""So, if you're a professional in the love department, what exactly do you do? Give advice?"

"That's exactly what I do." The girl smiled primly at him as she fluffed her auburn hair away from her face. "My name is Maribelle, Certified Genius of Love."

"Maribelle?" Lex frowned, wondering why the name sounded so familiar to him. "Well, Maribelle, I'm not really in need of any advice. I already know exactly what to do."

"Do you? And what is that?" Maribelle arched a meticulously groomed eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Lex shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the painful screaming of his heart. "I can't do anything. See, I'm in love with this gi—boy and he's in love with someone else. I have the perfect opportunity to make sure they don't get together, but I'm not going to do that. I want him to be happy so I'm going to step aside and let things happen the way that they should."

"Sounds very honorable of you." Maribelle commented, studying him thoughtfully. "But what about your happiness? This plan of yours doesn't sound like you will be very happy."

"No, not really." Lex bit back a sigh. "But I'll find happiness in knowing that sh—er, well, he's happy. That's all that is important to me. I want him to be happy."

"Have you told him how you feel, though?" Maribelle inquired, her voice soft.

"No." Lex shook his head adamantly. "That would only complicate matters."

"But sometimes things need to be complicated. Maybe he doesn't realize that you're in love with him and that's why he's going to get into this relationship that maybe, just maybe isn't what he really wants."

"You're speaking in riddles, Maribelle." Lex sighed heavily. "Look, I've talked quiet a bit with him and he's straight out told me that he's in love with her. Her, not me, Maribelle. So confessing my feelings would only hurt both him and me. I don't want to cause any more pain than I already have."

Maribelle nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Lex's face. At last she pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders as if she were about to give up on Lex, and somehow that realization depressed him all the more.

"Look," She took a step forward, her eyes glowing with an unnatural light. "I understand more than you know. Trust me on this one, give Amber a chance. She might just surprise you."

"Wha?" Lex leaped back as the air directly in front of him began to shimmer and Maribelle suddenly melted away. "What the heck just happened?"

But there was no answer, none at all, and as Lex looked up at the sky and took note of the sun's position realized that it was drawing near time that he head back to the mall to get ready for his dinner with Bray. He closed his eyes and mentally began to steel his heart all the while wondering if his encounter with Maribelle had only been an illusion.

"Lex, I seriously think you need to lay off the liquor. You've had enough." Sherri stared down at Amber, disapproval clearly written on the blonde bartender's face. "You've been in here since noon and you're going to make yourself sick. I've never seen you on a binge like this."

Amber rolled her eyes, reaching for one of her already empty shot glasses. She tilted the crystal glass back and waited as the last drop of amber liquid spilled out onto her tongue, barely giving her a taste of the warm burning liquor.

"Lex, are you alright?" Sherri asked, her voice softer, more understanding. "Has something happened with you and Zandra?"

"Me and Zandra?" Amber snorted, shaking her head, then abruptly stopped. Even the slightest movement of her cranium caused a pounding like the ocean waves on a stormy day. "Ha. Zan's through with me, as well she should be."

"Good." Sherri nodded a smile touching her lips. "I'm glad. You and Zandra were never really a good fit if you ask me. She was far too possessive and a guy like you is a free spirit. You don't want to be tied down. Especially not by a girl like Zandra. Or that other girl who's always coming in after you, what's her name again?"

"Amber." Amber closed her eyes, holding back the tears that burned her eyes. "Amber is her name."

"Yeah, that's right." Sherri agreed. "She seems exactly the sort that would always want to keep tabs on you, make sure you were never out and about. I know your kind, Lex. You need your freedom, and believe me, there's nothing wrong with that."

Amber bit down on her lip and slowly slunk down on the stool, lowering her head into her arms. Sherri was right. Lex would never want to have anything to do with a girl like her. Maybe a brief overnight fling, but nothing more. He was a free spirit and no one could tame him. Zandra had tried and look how awful that had turned out. She could just imagine the disastrous results if she gave it a shot.

"Bad boys don't like good girls." Amber mumbled to herself. "They like bad girls. Good girls should be with good guys, like Bray."

"Don't you believe that stereotype for a minute."

Amber's head whipped up and she found herself face to face with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen – even compared to the beauty queens of before the virus. Her long luxurious auburn colored hair shimmered almost magically in the dim light of the bar and her pale penetrating crystal blue eyes seemed to bore straight into Amber's soul.

"Wh-who are you?" Amber stammered, pushing her jet back hair away from her face and staring at the woman puzzled. There was something strangely familiar about her, but Amber couldn't place it and she hoped the revelation of the girl's name might help.

"My name is Maribelle." The woman introduced herself with a bright smile. "And I'm here to help you out. But I can't help you here in this horrid place. How can you bear to be in here for hours upon hours?"

Amber shrugged and gave Maribelle a pathetic smile. "This is the sort of place that you come to when you really don't want to have to think. Isn't that right, Sherri?"

Sherri glowered as Amber called her name, clearly not liking the attention Amber was receiving from Maribelle. She curled up her lips in a sneer and turned back to the drinks she was preparing, refusing to answer Amber's rhetorical question.

"Come." Maribelle pursed her lips and took Amber by the arm, guiding her out of the grimy building. "You may not want to think, but I do."

Once outside Amber was shocked to discover that it was growing very close to sunset. Somehow she had passed several hours unaware, knocking back shots and adding them to Lex's rather extensive tab.

"What time is it?" Amber mumbled, a little disorientated by the sun's position.

"Late." Maribelle replied, her blue eyes clearly worried about something. "Very late. I would have arrived sooner but I got a little tied up on the way here."

"What are you talking about?" Amber grumbled, her head feeling extremely fogged and fuddled. "I'm not keeping you from some engagement am I?"

"No." Maribelle shook her head, still distressed about something. "You are my engagement, _Amber_."

"Amber?!" Amber's head snapped up and she was suddenly twice as alert as she had been (which was still not very). "How do you know my name?"

"Look." Maribelle rolled her eyes, shaking her head and causing her long ginger locks to suddenly transform color. Slowly the reddish hue slipped away and was replaced with the deep rich color of midnight, a color that Amber could recognize even if she was half drunk.

"Marisol!" Amber whispered, her eyes widening in surprise. "I knew you looked familiar. What did you do to Lex and I? Why are we in each other's bodies? I demand that you switch us back now!"

"I'm really sorry about that, Amber, but things are a little out of my control right now." Marisol quickly apologized. "But I really don't have time to discuss what exactly happened with you and Lex right now. All I can do is assure you that we're working on it, alright?"

"We?"

"Please, Amber, don't ask questions. Just listen." Marisol let out a heavy breath. "I need to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Amber let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. "The biggest mistake of my life? How could I make a mistake like that when I'm not even in my right body?"

"By letting the person in your body make the mistake for you." Marisol snapped, her eyes, returned to their natural violet color, flashed brightly with annoyance. "Right now Lex is getting ready for your date with Bray tonight. If the date goes as Bray has planned, you and Bray will be an official couple."

"Good." Amber folded her arms against her chest. "Then I won't be alone."

"Is that really a reason to be with someone, Amber? So you won't be alone?" Marisol growled, very close to loosing her temper. "You and I both know that's an extremely unhealthy way to start a relationship."

"I don't really care, Marisol." Amber sighed heavily, her heart sinking inside of her. "I don't want to be alone anymore and the person that I think I really want to be with doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"You think you want to be with?" Marisol arched her eyebrow. "Are you sure it's only a think? Are you sure you're not really in love with him?"

"I'm too young and too inexperienced to even know what love is, Marisol." Amber stated coldly. "Teenagers are driven by hormones. It's a fact. And guess what, Marisol. I'm a teenager, even if I am one of the oldest people on the earth right now. I need to make responsible decisions, Marisol, and choosing Bray is a responsible decision. Bray and I have similar goals and ambitions. We want the same thing and in the end that's what will keep two people together, not an intense sexual attraction."

"So you don't think you have anything in common with Lex?" Marisol put to her, a frown on her lovely face. "Is that it?"

"I barely know Lex." Amber argued.

"You barely know Bray." Marisol shot back. "And you know Lex a whole heck of a lot better than you think you do. You've shared experiences with him that you never can and never will share with Bray. The Bray you know is only the Bray he has shown you."

"Don't you think I realize that, Marisol?" Amber growled, jamming her fingers through her dark hair. "But I've got to make a choice. Believe me, I'd rather choose Lex right now, but he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. As soon as we swap bodies back he's never going to speak to me again."

"Funny." Marisol gave her a quirky smile. "That's exactly the same fear Lex has."

"It is?" Amber felt her heart give a strange leap in her chest. "Are you saying that—"

"Look, Amber, all I am saying is that you have very little time to stop Lex from choosing Bray for you. You need to evaluate your feelings and decide if being with Bray is what you really want. Or do you want to be with Lex? Do you want to explore these strange feelings that both you and he have been unable to deny since you first met?"

Amber opened her mouth, prepared to tell Marisol that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but suddenly the space where Marisol had just stood began to shimmer like a mirage and the slim figure of Marisol simply melted away.

"Marisol?" Amber gasped, spinning around looking for any sign of the woman. "Where are you?"

"You have very little time… Very little time…" Marisol's words echoed in Amber's mind, causing her to spin in the opposite direct and run towards the mall as quickly as her legs would take her.

"This is it." Lex murmured nervously to his reflection in the mirror, admiring the young woman who looked back at him. Rather than wear Amber's hair in her traditional Zulu knots, Lex had let it hang loose about her shoulders, still a little curly from the knots he had worn earlier in the day.

He had wiped her face clean of her normal tribal markings, making a little design of his own invention at her right temple that curved up above her eyebrow. Other than the simple design, Lex had applied natural makeup in peaches and browns that contrasted perfectly with the dark navy dress he had borrowed from Zandra. It was simple, just like his makeup and hair, and yet the complete affect was stunning and Lex found his heart beating wildly with pitiful yearning for the woman whose body he occupied.

"You look amazing, Amber." Cloe commented at Lex's side, beaming up at him. "The jewelry looks great with that dress."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Lex smiled down at the young Mall Rat as he absently fingered the sapphire tennis bracelet that went with the delicate sapphire earrings and necklace that Cloe and Patsy had found in the vault of the jewelry store. "Thanks for finding it for me you two."

"We actually found it a few weeks ago." Patsy informed him importantly. "We were just waiting for a special occasion to bring it out. When we saw the dress you were going to wear, well, we had to give them to you."

"Thanks, Pats. I really appreciate it." Lex looked down at his slim form in the mirror, liking everything that he saw until he reached the feet. No one had been able to turn up navy pumps or heels and Lex had been left having to wear a pair of bright blue fourteen hole Doc Martens that had been found laying about the mall. It didn't exactly ruin the overall affect, but they weren't very feminine.

"Amber?" There was a soft knock on the doorframe leading into Amber's room and Lex looked up to see himself staring directly into Salene's soft gray eyes that were still clearly disapproving of his decision to have dinner with Bray. "Bray asked me to let you know that everything is ready and he's waiting for you on the roof."

Lex nodded, masking his annoyance with Bray that he had sent Salene down to fetch him rather than come and get him himself. But it didn't matter. Soon enough Lex and Amber would swap back and Amber would know how to deal with Bray much better than Lex.

"Thank you Salene. I'll be right up."

"Are you sure?" Salene voiced her doubts, studying him thoughtfully. "It's not too late you know."

"This is what I want, Salene." Lex lied through barred teeth.

Salene nodded and stepped aside, allowing room enough for Lex to slip through. She followed Lex all the way to the stairwell, not saying a word, just walking beside him, reminding him with his every step that by going upstairs and playing the part that he knew Amber wanted him to play he would be loosing Amber forever.

But she would be happy. And that was all that mattered to Lex.

Amber arrived back at the mall panting for breath, her eyes wide with panic at the thought that she might already be too late. It was fast approaching dusk and Amber was pretty sure Lex would already be on the rooftop having dinner with Bray.

"Lex. You're back." Trudy's calm and collected voice sounded from the upper level of the mall. "Tai-San was looking for you."

"Oh." Amber flicked her dreaded black hair over her shoulders and shrugged.

"Where have you been all day? Everyone's been very worried." Trudy descended the stairs, a reprimanding expression on her otherwise lovely face. "There was so much to be done at the mall today and no one could find either you or Amber."

"A-Amber was out too?" Amber felt her stomach give a painful lurch at the mention of the person she knew was Lex. "Is she back yet?"

Trudy gave a simple nod. "She arrived back about an hour ago. She had to get ready for her big date you know."

"Big date. Yeah." Amber felt her chest tighten. "Do you know if they're already up on the roof?"

"You mean Amber and Bray?" Trudy looked at Amber smugly, obviously enjoying trying to cause the person she thought was Lex pain. "Why, I suppose so. You're not thinking of interrupting the date, are you Lex?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"No, why?" Amber glowered, wanting to push past the dark haired Mall Rat and get back to her room where she could sulk, think and try and sort out her emotions.

"Oh." Trudy's face seemed to fall at Amber's decision and the woman trapped in a man's body began to wonder if Trudy had some sort of hidden agenda. "Lex, look, I know you and I haven't really gotten along in the past but…" She trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"What is it, Trudy?" Amber pretended to be bored as she glanced down at her neatly manicured fingers. She had spent two hours working on Lex's hands. It was apparent he had never bothered to take care of his nails, but now they looked quite nice. "I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Alright," Trudy gritted her teeth as she studied Amber carefully. "I need your help Lex, and I think you need mine. I know that you have this thing for Amber and honestly, I can't really picture the two of you together, but if it will keep her hands off from Bray—"

"Wait a minute," Amber scowled at Trudy, realizing just what the teenage mother was up to. "You want me to interrupt Amber and Bray's date so you can keep Bray all to yourself, right? You see Amber as some sort of threat to your position with Bray. Am I right?"

Trudy's lower lip began to quiver and she slowly nodded, her dark eyes pooling with tears. "You make it sound like such a bad thing, Lex. I love him. I always have. Everything I've ever done has been for him. Bray just doesn't seem to realize it. Sometimes I think he can barely stand me."

Amber's heart went out to the troubled girl as Trudy revealed what Amber had suspected all along. "Trudy, you're not going to win Bray back with that attitude. You have to be confident about yourself. Like yourself for who you are, not try and turn into what you think Bray wants."

"It's not that simple." Trudy muttered gloomily. "There's always someone else. First there was Ebony, then Salene and now Amber. And once he and Amber break up it will be somebody else. It will always be somebody else. Never me."

Amber bit down on her lip not really knowing what to tell Trudy. She knew that Trudy needed to move on, but trying to convince the brunette of that would prove to be quite difficult. "Bray's used to having you around, Tru." Amber consoled the young woman, her voice softening. "You gotta show him that you're not always going to be there loving him. You've got to show him what he's missing out on."

"How do you mean?"

"By moving on." Amber stated simply. "Not just kissing some random guy to make him jealous, but actually moving on. Get over him. Bray's not worth it."

"You're just saying that because you two don't like each other." Trudy sniffled, wiping at her nose.

"No, we don't really like each other," Amber shrugged, "But that's not why I'm saying this. Trudy, you're a really pretty girl and you have a lot to offer a guy, but I don't think that guy is Bray. He's not worth you pining away for him."

"Who then?" Trudy whimpered. "Bray's the one I love."

"Honestly, Tru, I don't know." Amber took a step away from the female Mall Rat, well recognizing the strange glimmer in her dark eyes. "But give it time. Maybe you just need to be alone for a bit. Find yourself."

"Alone." Trudy snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm always alone and I'm always going to be alone. No one will ever love me like I love Bray."

Seeing that Trudy just would not be counseled, Amber gave a long sigh and shook her head. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you Trudy. I've given you my best advice. You can take it or leave it."

"I think I'll be leaving it, Lex." Trudy shot him a poisonous glare. "What do you know about women and women's hearts anyway? You're just mean ol' Lex who breaks everyone's hearts. I don't know why I thought you'd help me out in the first place." She gave one final snooty sniff, then spun on her heel and flounced away, flipping her hair as she walked.

Amber watched her go, fighting both the urge to laugh and the urge to cry. She felt so awful for Trudy, but knew that no one could help the girl except herself. A small smile spread across Amber's lips as she shook her head, commenting to herself, "If only you knew, Trudy. If only you knew."

"The food looks spectacular." Lex commented as he sat down in the chair Bray pulled out for him. Bray had decorated the roof of the mall like a fine dining restaurant, finding two matching chairs and a cozy little table with a red and white checkered cloth. On the table he had placed a silver candelabra with six mismatched candles. The china and flatware was also mismatched, but it made a beautiful picture all the same.

"And so do you." Bray murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss against Lex's temple and inhaling the scent of his hair. "You're a vision in blue, Amber."

"Uh, thanks." Lex shrugged off Bray's compliment as he reached for the linen napkin and spread it across his lap. The tantalizing aroma of the freshly prepared meal had reached Lex's nostrils and was making him almost change his mind about wishing it was Amber up here on the date instead of him.

"I really didn't know what foods you liked," Bray apologized as he took his seat across from Amber, "So I hope everything is okay. You're not allergic to poultry, are you?"

"Poultry?" Lex shot him a questioning look, knowing that he had heard the word before but could not place it.

"You know, chicken." Bray grinned. "I roasted a chicken for us."

"Oh, chicken." Lex's mouth began to water. It had been simply ages since he had eaten a decent home cooked meal, and from the way the dinner smelled, Bray must have gotten an A in Home Economics. "I love chicken."

"Great." A wide smile spread across the fair-haired young Mall Rat's face. "I also managed to trade for a little something special. Care for a glass?" Bray lifted a dark wine bottle from a basket where he had been obviously chilling it. Lex couldn't tell if it was a good wine or not, but he had not touched a drop of alcohol in nearly a week and anything would be more than welcome. Especially tonight.

"Yes please." Lex lifted his glass and passed it to Bray who filled it up to the rim. Lex inhaled the scent of the red wine then took what he hoped was a dainty sip.

"I, uh, well, I was kind of hoping we could toast." Bray commented when he noticed Lex already drinking from his glass.

"Oh!" Lex exclaimed, feeling his cheeks flush with color, the warm liquid burning a track down his esophagus and to his stomach. "I'm sorry. It's just that wine is such a rare treat and I haven't had any for so long."

"Hey, it's not a problem." Bray winked at him as he topped off his own glass. He raised the goblet, gesturing to Lex that he should do the same. "To us?"

"To us?" Lex furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "That's so trite, Bray. Everyone toasts 'to us'. How about we toast to the future?"

Bray nodded, his smile wavering just a bit. "Alright, to the future."

"To the future." Lex echoed, draining his glass, knowing that he was going to need much more of the wine if he was going to make it through the night still sane.

Amber's head was reeling as she paced restlessly back and forth in Lex's bedroom, still undecided on what she was going to do. The liquor inside her belly was not helping matters at all and she felt that at any moment she was going to have to race down the hallway to the men's restroom and relieve herself of her stomach's contents.

Amber had never drank so much alcohol before in her life, and though she knew Lex's body had a high tolerance for the evil brew, her mind knew that _she_ didn't and it was tricking her into thinking that she was sick. Either that or she really was sick and she just didn't want to admit it. She had far too much to figure out before she allowed herself to become ill.

Slowly Amber eased herself down on Lex's extremely comfortable bed, closing her eyes and willing her headache to dissipate. Part of her yearned to run up to the roof that instant and interrupt the date just like Trudy wanted, and yet she also wanted the date to go well. At the same time Amber almost hoped that Lex would put an end to the charade himself, confess that he was really Lex and that he was madly in love with her and order Bray to stay away.

A low groan emitted from her lips as she felt back against the bed, pulling a pillow over her face so she could block any form of light that might find its way into Lex's normally dark bedroom. It was all too much for her to try and figure out when she was so drunk. All she really wanted to do was curl up into a fetal position and sleep the night away and hopefully in the morning all her problems would be solved.

"Come on, Amber." She muttered to herself, running her fingers through her tangled locks. "You've got to think. You've got to think clearly."

But Amber's thoughts were as clear as mud. It seemed that whenever she had finally reached a decision, a consequence of that choice would come to her and she would find herself back at square one. If she chose Lex she knew that half of the tribe would hate her or think that she had made a poor judgment call. And yet if she chose Bray she knew she would be hurting Lex and that was the last thing Amber wanted to do.

'_But what do you want?_' A voice whispered in Amber's mind, clear and distinct and obviously not her own.

"What do you mean, what do I want?" Amber grumbled, realizing she had definitely drank far too many shots at Sherri's earlier if she was hearing voices in her head.

'_What do you want, Amber? What will make you happy?'_

"I don't know." Amber sighed, flopping back against the bed. "I really don't know."

'_Are you so sure of that? Or is that something you're just telling yourself so you can put off making a decision?'_

"You're annoying, you know that." Amber scowled, wishing whoever it was that was talking in her head would shut up. "I don't know what I want. I really don't. If I choose Bray I'll hurt Lex. If I choose Lex I'll hurt Bray."

'_But Amber, which choice will make you happy?'_

Amber hesitated, folding and unfolding her hands nervously. "Well, both I guess." She sighed at last. "Or at least I _could_ be happy with both, though I'm not sure. I wish I could just know."

'_It doesn't work that way, Amber. You have to choose.'_

"Fine then." Amber snapped. "I choose Bray."

'_Are you sure?'_

"No, of course I'm not sure. If I were sure would I really be having a conversation with myself?" Amber grumbled, suddenly sitting up, determined to chase away the voice. Her eyes landed on the mirror that Lex had position strategically in his bedroom so that you could see your reflection as soon as you woke up. Amber couldn't help but wonder why.

'_No, you wouldn't.'_ The voice seemed to laugh at her. _'Please be careful and think through your decision, Amber. More is weighted on this than you know.'_

By the time Lex had finished his portion of chicken he was absolutely stuffed. Normally in his own body he could eat more than three times the amount of food he had just consumed, but it seemed that Amber's body had a much smaller appetite. He glanced down at his plate, the creamy mashed potatoes beckoning to him, tempting him with their delicious scent.

Bray looked up at Lex and gave him a tremendous smile, obviously pleased that Lex had devoured the chicken so quickly. "I'm really glad you liked it." He commented, dabbing his mouth with his napkin, reminding Lex to do the same.

"It was delicious." Lex nodded, draining his third goblet of wine. "I haven't tasted anything quite so good since, well, for a really long time. Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"My mum." Bray explained, shoveling a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "She was a chef before she married my dad. She made sure both Martin and I knew how to cook since before we were ten."

"Ten?" Lex raised a surprised eyebrow, wondering why Bray had never volunteered to cook for the rest of the Mall Rats. Probably because as soon as they tasted his cooking they'd never let anyone else prepare a meal. "That's a bit young, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Bray rested his hand on the table, reaching across obviously wanting Lex to put his hand on the table as well so he could hold it. "But maybe she had a hunch that our world wasn't always going to be so perfect and that Martin and I would need such vital life skills."

"Wish my mum had been like that." Lex remarked bitterly, a vivid image of his mother passed out on the floor drunk coming to mind.

"What was your family like, Amber?" Bray questioned gently, his eyes soft.

Lex shrugged his shoulders, his stomach cramping inside of him. He knew Amber's childhood had been pretty idyllic, probably a bit like Bray's, but Lex couldn't keep his mind from going down the path to his own childhood.

"We put on a good front." Lex said at last, a little cryptically, but wanting to keep it such. He knew no details of Amber's family other than her brother's and her sister's names and did not want to feed Bray false information that would later be proven wrong.

"Sounds a bit uncomfortable." Bray counseled her. "But you have me now. Me and the rest of the Mall Rats. We're your family."

"I know." Lex smiled with forced brightness. "And believe me, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for everyone. Probably off growing corn in the countryside with no one but Dal."

"Dal." Bray nodded, a mixture of jealousy and annoyance lighting his eyes. "You two are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Lex frowned at Bray's jealousy. If Bray were jealous over Amber's relationship with Dal, Lex was positive he would forbid Amber from ever talking to him once they were officially a couple. Somehow, that didn't surprise him. "His dad and my dad worked together for the longest time."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people did." Lex shrugged his shoulders, pouring himself a bit more wine and downing it in one swift gulp. The truth was, he didn't know how Amber had met Dal. They could have met during a spelling bee at school for all he knew, though that sounded a bit cheesy and made up to him.

"Amber," Bray whispered softly after several seconds of silence had ticked by. "I wanted to ask you something. Something really important…" He trailed off, his eyes locking with Lex's, his every emotion showing clearly in his crystal blue eyes.

"Uh huh." Lex swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat uneasily. "What's that?"

"I, well," An almost shy smile spread across Bray's lips, "Well, I guess it's not really a secret that I'm head over heels for you, Amber, and I get the feeling that you sort of like me to and well…"

"Yes, go on." Lex tore his eyes away from Bray's as he reached for the bottle of wine and poured himself yet another glass.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sort of make this whole thing official."

"Official?" Lex raised the glass to his lips as he arched an eyebrow at Bray. "How so? What do you mean?"

"I mean, in Old World terms, Amber, will you—what the fu…"

Amber wasn't exactly sure why she was on the roof just then. Her little chat with herself, or rather the voice in her head had not gone very well and she had been more confused after the wispy voice had finally shut up than when it had first begun, but somehow Amber had made the decision to sneak up to the roof and at least see how things were going.

She had been extremely careful and quiet as she waited on the staircase, catching snatches of the conversation, but not being nearly close enough to hear all that was going on. She could see that Lex had drank quite a bit of wine and was obviously suffering from the affects of the alcohol much the same way Amber was, though not to the same severity.

Throwing caution to the wind, Amber inched forward, staying low to the ground and hopefully out of eyeshot from both Lex and Bray. It was already quite dark and unless someone looked exactly where she lay she doubted they would be able to see her.

"Amber," She heard Bray murmur quietly, almost too softly to be able to catch, "I wanted to ask you something. Something really important…"

"What's that?" It was eerie hearing her own voice say Lex's words.

"I, well, I guess it's not really a secret that I'm head over heels for you, Amber, and I get the feeling that you sort of like me to and well…"

"Yes, go on." Lex replied as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sort of make this whole thing official."

"Official?" Lex paused to drain the glass of wine he had poured. "How so? What do you mean?"

"I mean, in Old World terms, Amber, will you—what the fu…" Bray suddenly broke off, his eyes landing directly on Amber. "Lex! What the hell are you doing here? I told everyone that the roof is _off limits_ tonight!"

Amber stared at Bray, waiting for the familiar fluttering of her stomach to arrive, but it didn't. Not even when she locked gazes with the tall Mall Rat. "Shut up, Bray." She gave him an icy smile, her heart feeling released. "I need to talk to Amber."

"Right now?" Lex stared over at her, shock registering on his face. "You haven't figured something out, have you?"

Amber smiled a sly smile. "Yeah, I've figured something out. Something very important."

"Forget this." Bray growled, "There is no way I'm going to let you waltz in here and interrupt my date, Lex. Beat it. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bray." Amber shot a pointed glare at Bray. "Not now, not ever. So why don't you _beat it_."

Bray's scowl deepened and before Amber knew what was happening he had lunged towards her, spilling over the romantic dinner he had laid out for him and who he thought was Amber in the process.

"Bray!" Lex screeched loudly, leaping back to avoid the flying candle wax. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of this nuisance." Bray's hands latched onto Amber's shoulders as they fell into a desperate struggle, Amber heavily relying on every trick Justin had ever taught her. Bray was highly skilled, however, and Amber could tell he must have wrestled in high school as well as played basketball.

Suddenly, Amber felt her back crunch heavily against the cold metal of the banister that surrounded the roof and she began to loose her grip on Bray. "Let me go, Bray!" She panicked, worry filling her stomach. "Let me go right now!"

"Let her go, Bray!" Lex had flung himself against Bray's back and was beating helplessly against Bray. "Let her go!"

But Bray was beyond hearing as he pushed against Amber again and she felt her feet raise up. Her fingers struggled to find a grip on Bray, on the banister, on anything, but there was nothing. Just air.

Lex felt his heart give out as he watched helplessly from just behind Bray, his body tumbling backwards against the railing that was supposed to keep accidents like this from happening. Bray, suddenly snapped out of his madness, made a lunge for Amber, but caught only the flimsy fabric of the nylon shirt she had worn. It ripped in his hands and she felt back, back into the darkness and Lex knew that she was lost to him forever.

Lex roughly shoved Bray aside, not caring that Bray was nearly a foot taller than him and weighed quite a good deal more than him. "Amber." He whispered, furiously blinking away the tears that had sprung to his eyes instantaneously. "No."

"Oh my god." Bray gasped, slowly backing away, shaking his head. "Oh my god. I didn't mean to Amber. I swear, I didn't—"

"Shut up, Bray." Lex whirled around, fury building up inside of him. "It's all your fault she's gone. You killed her."

"I—I—"

"Save it for someone who cares." Lex spat, "Your life is nothing now."

"Amber, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I'm not Amber!" Lex roared, getting more furious by the second. "Damnit, I'm not Amber!"

"Y-you're not?" Bray blanched, clearly not understanding. "Wh-who are you then?"

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Lex turned away from Bray so he would not see the tears. He moved back to the railing, staring helplessly into the inky darkness below. She had fallen so far, so many stories. Survival just wasn't possible, and Lex knew it. He would give anything to trade bodies again, then she could be alive and it could be him bloodied and broken on the pavement below.

"I don't know." Bray whispered, "I'm so confused. What's going on here?"

"You are an idiot, you know that, right?" Lex shouted, his heart crumbling inside his chest. "A real idiot. I'm Lex. And you just killed Amber."

"B-but how is that possible?"

"Believe me, I wish I knew. And I wish it weren't possible. I wish it was me down there and not Amber." Lex curled his hands into fists, angry with himself for allowing this to happen.

"I don't understand." Bray murmured, deeply confused. "Y-you can't be Lex. L-Lex is down there."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Lex turned back to face Bray, no longer caring that his face was stained with tears. "You killed Amber. Somehow she and I switched bodies and you killed her."

Bray's face went white as a sheet and he slowly began backing away from Lex, muttering incoherent sentences and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Amber." Lex whispered as he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. "You're gone. I've lost you forever."

A warm darkness enfolded Amber's body the instant she stopped falling and even though it did not feel a thing like she once imagined it to feel, she knew that she was dead. She blinked her eyes several times, willing herself to grow used to the pitch-blackness that surrounded her, but it proved to be impossible. Amber was left with only one thing to do. Wait. And she hated waiting.

After what felt like an eternity had passed, Amber heard footsteps echoing in the inky darkness, slowly coming closer and closer to her. She lay still, not daring to breathe as a terror gripped her spirit. At long last the footsteps stopped, right above her and she knew that her waiting was over.

"Amber." A familiar voice murmured softly and Amber felt something cool brush against her forehead. "Are you alright?"

Amber didn't know if she could talk or not, but she moved her lips, urging her tongue that felt twice its normal size to move and form the words. "I think so." She managed to get out, though it felt as if her mouth was full of peanut butter. "Where am I?"

"Nowhere." Came the one word answer. "Nowhere that you could possibly understand, that is."

"I see." Amber mumbled. It had become easier to talk and Amber decided to take a risk and see if she could sit up. Her muscles cramped painfully, like muscles that had not been in use for a very long time, but she forced them to move.

"You're not dead, if that's what you're thinking." The voice seemed to be laughing now, though not in a mocking fashion. "You're still very much alive. At least technically speaking."

"I don't feel alive." Amber ran her fingers though her hair and was pleasantly surprised to feel the texture of her own naturally wavy hair beneath her fingertips.

"Of course you don't." The woman laughed again. "But you will soon. As soon as things are put back in their proper place."

"What do you mean?" Amber furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Open your eyes, Amber, and you will see."

Amber, who hadn't been aware that her eyes were closed, slowly lifted her heavy lids, then instantly closed them as the brightness of night swarmed around her. "It hurts." She mumbled, her hands forming fists instinctively.

"I know it does, Amber, but you've got to open your eyes. For this to work, you have to wake up." The woman whispered, her hand brushing against Amber's hair. "Please, Amber. Let's set everything right. Lex needs you."

Amber's heart gave a leap at the thought of the handsome dark-haired Mall Rat. Her heart had made its choice. The instant she had laid eyes on Bray she had known that she did not love him. Could not love him ever again. It was Lex and only Lex that her heart belonged to. And she had wanted to tell him, but…

"No." Amber whimpered, shaking.

"You're remembering, aren't you?"

Amber nodded, tears unbidden falling down her smooth cheeks. "I-I thought you said I was alive."

"You are." The woman counseled her tenderly. "Or at least you will be. Once you open your eyes and we set everything back right."

"What do you mean, back right? If I open my eyes will Lex be dead instead of me? Because if he is, there is no way I'm going to do this. No way." Amber muttered fiercely, her hands once again clenching at her sides.

"No, Amber. Lex will not be dead." The woman assured her. "Please, just open your eyes. Then you will see."

Amber hesitated, not really knowing if she could trust this woman or not. She didn't want to potentially harm Lex, but she didn't see that she had any other choice. This woman was obviously her guide into the afterlife and her guide did not want her to go there… Not just yet anyway.

Cautiously, Amber allowed her eyelids to flutter open. The brilliant night sky was not nearly as painfully blinding this time and she was able to keep them open, focusing on the pale moon shining brightly above complimented by the billions and billions of twinkling stars.

"It's so beautiful." Amber gasped, her heart filling so that it felt like it was going to explode. "The night is so beautiful."

"Yes, it is." The woman agreed, her voice still soft and barely above a whisper. "I wonder Amber, when was the last time you took the time to star up at the night sky, or to see the setting sun, the sky ablaze with colors. Or even the sunrise? I know you rise early enough to see it."

"It's been awhile." Amber admitted, as her eyes roved about the brilliant expanse of stars, then lower to where she knew the voice was coming from. "Marisol!" She gasped, not completely surprised to see the beautiful young woman crouched beside her.

"Yes, Amber. It is I." Marisol agreed. "And I'm here to set things right. Or most things."

"What do you mean, most things?" Amber inquired.

"I can't change you and Lex back." Marisol shook her head sadly. "That was my mother's magic and only her magic can undo it, and it is not yet time for that to happen."

"Then what are you going to do?" Amber began to look around her surroundings, slowly realizing that she was lying rigidly straight on the cold pavement outside the mall. Her legs were twisted in an awkward angle and she suspected that both of them had been broken.

"This." Marisol smiled a secretive smile. She clapped her hands and began to whisper soft words that were more than beautiful to Amber's ears.

Amber felt a warmth begin to spread through her entire body, starting first at her heart and going out through her veins, as if her heart was pumping life and not just blood. Her head felt a bit dizzy and soon she became aware of the fact that she was slowly rising in the air, higher and higher, back to the rooftop of the mall.

By the time she reached the railing she felt completely whole, nearly herself again, and her hands clasped onto the chilly metal. The roof was far from deserted. Lex, still in her body, was huddled against himself, weeping while Bray was frantically trying to explain what had happened to the wide eyed Mall Rats that had gathered around.

"Look!" Cloe exclaimed loudly, pointing directly at her. "It's Lex! He's alive!"

Bray whirled around, his eyes finding Amber's and instantly Amber knew that Bray had learned the truth. "Amber." He whispered almost reverently. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Amber clenched her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head. "Marisol, no. Not like this. This isn't right. They think I'm a ghost."

"Don't worry, Amber." Marisol had vanished, but her voice still lingered. "I wasn't done yet."

Suddenly the world around Amber began to spin and her head ached. She squeezed her eyes shut, almost wanting it to stop, but knowing that Marisol knew what she was doing. She forced herself to relax, giving herself into the spin and when at long last it was through, she opened her eyes, having to stifle a gasp at the scene in front of her.

"I mean, in Old World terms, Amber, will you be with me?" Bray finished his sentence this time, smiling across the table at Lex. "I love you, Amber. I really do."

"I-I know you do, Bray." Lex whispered, tucking a tendril of golden colored hair behind his ear. "It's just…"

"Her heart belongs to another." Amber cleared her throat loudly, deciding to make her presence known. She took a step forward, smiling at the shock on Bray's face.

"Lex?!" Bray stared at her in surprise. "What are you doing up here? I thought I told everyone that Amber and I wanted a little privacy tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Amber chuckled, rolling her eyes. "But that doesn't matter. At least not right now. I need to talk to Le, er, I mean Amber alone for a little while."

"Well, you can't." Fury flickered across Bray's face. "You can't interrupt our date like this."

"It's not an interruption if I say the date is over, right, Bray?" Lex smirked over at Bray.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bray stammered.

"Thanks for dinner, Bray." Lex chuckled, his eyes locking with Amber's. "But I've got a headache and I think I need to lay down. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Lex trailed off, sliding back in his seat and rising to his feet.

"You can't go, Amber." Bray whispered, pain reflecting in his crystal blue eyes and for the briefest of moments Amber felt sympathy for him. "I—we haven't had desert yet."

"That's okay, Bray." Amber grinned. "Amber is watching her girlish figure and I'm sure Trudy would love to share desert with you."

Lex followed Amber down the stairwell his heart soaring inside him. Somehow he knew that something extremely important had transpired that night, though he didn't exactly know what. Amber was laughing, however, and holding onto his hand tightly, as if for dear life.

"Oh Lex." She murmured softly as they reached the bottom stair. "I thought I'd never see you again." She collapsed into his arms, and Lex had to struggle to remain standing while holding up his own body weight.

"What are you going on about, Amber?" Lex furrowed his brow. "You just saw me this morning."

"I know, but…" Amber trailed off, her eyes glowing with a light that Lex could not understand. "Never mind, Lex. Remind me and I'll explain later. I'm just so happy that I got you away from Bray before it was too late."

"Too late?" Lex arched a curious eyebrow, trying not to let his heart hope too much that Amber had decided that Bray was not the man for her.

"I don't love Bray, Lex." Amber informed him with a sly smile. "I never did. I was infatuated with him and I was desperately trying to convince myself that he was the guy for me, because, well, because I have this bad habit of always falling for the wrong sort of guy."

"And what sort of guy is that?" Lex's lips quirked up in a smile.

"Oh, you know the sort." Amber grinned mischievously. "Bad boys. The type of boys that my daddy made me swear I would stay away from on his deathbed."

Lex grinned. "Well, I don't know of a single soul who would fit that description, Amber. Ryan maybe?"

Amber chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh Lex, you're so silly."

"Silly, eh? Well, that's a new word for me. Normally I hear nasty, annoying, irritating, conniving, malicious, _bad_."

"Oh really? Bad?" Amber tilted her head back and laughed. "You really think you're a bad boy, Lex?"

Lex nodded. "I'm as bad as they come, Amber. Care for a demonstration?"

Amber hesitated, her eyes flicking over his body and he knew that she was still a bit thrown off with exchanging such dialogue with someone who was wearing her body. "As much as I'd love to, Lex, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. See, I've had a wee bit too much to drink and I think I'm going to be ill."

With that Amber suddenly tore off in the direction of the men's room, her boots making heavy footfalls on the linoleum floor, Lex's shoulders shaking with silent laughter as he watched her go.


	8. Day 6

Amber wasn't exactly sure how she had made it to her bed, or rather Lex's bed, the night before, but when she woke up she was dressed in a rather comfortable pair of flannel pajamas, her hair neatly combed, and the covers pulled tightly over her still masculine figure. Without having to think too hard about it, Amber realized Lex must have had a hand it in and she made a mental note to thank him when she saw him that morning.

Feeling unusually chipper, especially for someone who should be recovering from a hang over, Amber pushed the covers off her body and quickly began to prepare for the day. She had a hunch that something very special and very important was going to happen that day – even more important than miraculously returning from the grave.

Just as she was applying the finishing touches of the new tribal designs she was experimenting with for Lex's makeup, she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and smiled at the young man studying her thoughtfully, an almost pensive expression on his face.

"Hey Bray. Come on in." She beckoned him in, curious to know why on earth the man who had attempted to kill her the night before was searching her out in her bedroom that morning. Of course, thanks to Marisol, Bray didn't remember pushed her from the roof of the mall, but that still didn't make Amber any less suspicious of him or his intentions. "Can I help you with something?"

Bray gave a half smile as he stepped inside Lex's room, sliding the door shut behind him. He glanced around, seemingly studying the few personal items Lex had strewn about the room, but Amber had a hunch he wasn't really seeing any of them.

Eventually, Bray's gaze returned to her face, reflecting none of the warm tenderness she had grown accustomed to seeing reflecting in his crystal blue eyes back when she inhabited her own skin. "I'm not really sure." He said at last, his tone sounding slightly strained.

Amber bit back an exasperated sigh. "Then why are you here?" She inquired pointedly.

"Well, I…" He hesitated, staring at her in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable. "Well, I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning."

"More like wanted to see if Amber was in my bed, eh?" She rolled her eyes, thinking that she finally understood Bray's true intentions for calling so early in the morning.

"No. That's not it." He shook his head. "I really wanted to see how you were feeling. See if you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay." She snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?" She could actually think of a very good reason why she wouldn't be, but she wasn't about to volunteer that information at the moment. Her life was weird enough as it was.

"It's just that, well, I had this dream and-"

"Think you got the wrong room for that one, mate. Tai-San's room is further down the hall." Amber quickly interrupted him. Would have been a week ago that she would have loved to hear Bray's dreams, but not any longer. Now all she wanted to do was hurry up and get this conversation with Bray over with so she could check on Lex and see how he was doing.

Bray grimaced, shaking his head slowly. "She can't help me with this."

"How do you know?"

"I already asked her." He let out a long sigh. "She's the one who suggested I talk to you about it. Do you really think that after the events of last night I'd come talk to you willingly?"

"Whatever." Amber rolled her eyes, turning back to her mirror to fix one of her tribal markings that she had accidentally touched before it had finished drying. "Tell me this dream. Maybe I can help you."

"Alright." Bray assented, stepping further into the room and taking a seat on the edge of a chair that was piled high with discarded clothing. It was the only chair in the room. "Well, my dream was about you, Lex."

"About me?" Amber smirked in a very Lex-like fashion. "Bray, you should know I don't swing that way."

"Not like that." He sounded annoyed now, though still determined to do what he had come there to do. "You were hurt in my dream. Pretty messed up, actually."

"Really?" She cocked one eyebrow, trying to ignore the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. "You do the hurting?"

He nodded, his expression grim. "I think I killed you."

Amber hesitated for half a moment, wondering how Lex would have responded in a situation like this. "Okay, so you killed me. I don't see what the big deal is."

"I killed you, Lex. In my dream, I killed you. How is that not a big deal?"

"Look, even I paid attention enough in class to know that our dreams are mostly made up of our thoughts and things that have happened over the course of the day. Our brain just mashes them up into one big, confused mess and there you go. You have a dream." Amber stammered out, trying to mask how truly worried she really was. "So you having killed me in the dream probably just means you thought about killing me during the day. I figure that's entirely possible. Right?"

"Right. No, I mean, I've never wanted to kill you, Lex." Bray quickly corrected himself. "I was-am pretty upset over everything with Amber. I mean, I love her. I really do. But I also realize that I'm not going to make her love me by standing in the way of you two. She's the kind of girl who's worth waiting for. Even if I have to wait all my life."

"Cut the melodrama, Bray." Amber rolled her eyes. His words were sweet, but her experiences with Bray inside Lex's body had been anything but. She wasn't about to let a few romantic phrases get in the way of the relationship that was blooming between Lex and her. "I don't want to talk about Amber right now."

"But we need to." Bray's expression looked pained now.

"Why? Was she in your dream too?"

Bray nodded slowly. "Yeah. She was. See, in my dream, you and I were fighting on the roof. She was watching us, screaming at us to stop, but we wouldn't. Suddenly, we were at the edge of the roof and somehow you were pushed over."

"Somehow." Amber reflected darkly, well remembering the terrifying sensation of falling to her death the night before. If it hadn't been for Marisol…

Bray offered her his half-smile at her remark and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want you dead, Lex. I may hate your guts this morning, but I don't want you dead."

"Okay, fine. You don't want me dead. Just your dream seems to say otherwise."

"Right, my dream." Bray furrowed his brow, his mood somber. "Well, in my dream I pushed you off the roof. I tried to grab you, but it was too late. I watched you fall to the ground, but when you hit, well, you weren't you anymore."

"I wasn't?" Amber felt her heart catch in her throat. "Wh-who was I?"

"Amber."

Lex couldn't help but whistle has he strode down the corridors of the mall, heading in the direction of the food court. Amber chose him. She had actually chosen him over Bray! He couldn't believe it. His heart was soaring and he couldn't wait to see her. Ideally, he would like to gaze upon her face with his own to eyes, but just to be in her presence would be enough for him at that moment in time.

"Good morning, Salene. Good morning, Ryan." Lex greeted the brand new lovebirds with a happy smile. "How are you two doing this morning?"

Salene stared at Lex, her face lined with concern. "We're okay. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better." Lex grinned.

"Because of your date last night?" Trudy, whom Lex hadn't noticed sitting at a table nearby, queried, her eyes asking the question she was afraid to voice.

"Sort of." Lex smiled. He longed to torment Trudy a little bit. Let her think that Amber and Bray were officially a couple now, but he was in too much of a good mood to do so. "But don't worry, Trudy. It's not what you think."

"Then you and Bray aren't together?" Salene blurted out, her expression somewhat relieved.

"No." Lex stated, his lips quirking up in a smile.

"You and Lex?" Trudy inquired hopefully.

"Again, no." Lex shook his head. That was one thing he wanted to make sure to save until he and Amber were back in their right bodies. "Though we're closer to being a couple than Bray and I ever will be again."

"That's good to hear." Salene smiled warmly at him. "For awhile there I thought you might make the same mistake that I had done. I'm glad to see you're wiser than me."

"You can't be referring to Bray as a mistake." Trudy scowled at the redheaded Mall Rat. "Bray is wonderful. Bray is great. He's-"

"Not perfect." Lex interrupted. "Trudy, he's really not."

"I know he's not perfect." Trudy sniffed. "But he's the closest thing possible. At least for me, that is."

"That's a pretty high expectation to live up to, Tru." Salene remarked. "Perfection. Or even near to it."

"I know I couldn't do it." Ryan added with a worried glance at Salene.

"Oh, Ryan." Salene offered him a beautiful smile. "I would hate it if you were perfect. I'm so desperately flawed myself. If you were perfect, well, I'd be perfectly miserable and probably hate myself."

Lex studied Trudy's expression as she listened to Salene and Ryan's exchange. He doubted the words were making any impact on the brunette Mall Rat, though he really hoped they would. He had no doubt that Bray would never give Trudy a real chance at being in a relationship with him. Lex just hoped Trudy would realize this before it was too late.

"Amber?" Bray's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Lex quickly turned and was a little surprised to see Bray and Amber standing together, both wearing very concerned expressions on their faces.

"Bray." Lex returned neutrally, then turned his attention to Amber and offered her a warm smile. "Hey you." He stage-whispered.

"Hey." She murmured back, her tone full of warmth, though it was obvious she was still very worried about something. "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, sure." Lex assented, concern beginning to gnaw at the corner of his mind as well. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Bray answered for her. "Not exactly, but we need to talk."

Lex nodded, then turned to Ryan, Salene and Trudy and shrugged his apologizes before following Bray and his body out of the food court and to a more quiet section of the mall.

Bray led the way until they reached a deserted clothing store that had long ago been looted. The only things remaining in the store were a few empty racks, most of them turned over on their side, and hangers strewn about.

"This should do." Bray stated after entering the store. He turned to face Amber and Lex, offering them a weak smile. "Lex," He began, staring directly at Lex and not at Amber-in-Lex's body. "I need to apologize to you for the way I've always treated you."

"Waaaait a minute." Lex interrupted, extremely confused. He looked over at Amber, hoping she looked just as confused as he, but she wasn't. "What's going on, Am-Lex. Does he know?"

"Know what?" Bray frowned. "Know that you two somehow swapped bodies? Yeah, I'd say I know that."

"How?" Lex stared at Amber, his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

"A dream." Amber explained. "Well, sort of. How well do you remember last night, Lex?"

"Pretty well, I'd say." Lex smiled. He could recall with crystal clarity Amber coming up and interrupting his and Bray's 'romantic' dinner, basically declaring that her heart belonged to him, not to Bray. It was the best moment of his entire life. Thus far, anyway. "Why?"

"Do you remember Lex and I… Wait, I mean Amber and me fighting?" Bray inquired.

"You were upset, but you two didn't fight." Lex knitted his brows together in concern. "What's going on here, Amber? I feel like I'm missing something."

"You are." Amber was smiling now. "And I for one am glad that you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Marisol worked some more of her magic last night. That's all."

"That's all?" Lex paled. "That's still you, Amber, inside my body, right?"

"Yes." She quickly reassured him. "I'm still you. Something else happened. Something that I prayed you wouldn't remember. But somehow Bray did. Rather, he dreamed it."

"And I'm glad I did." Bray murmured softly. He offered Lex a tentative smile. "It's a dream that will haunt me for the rest of my life. But it made me realize some things. A lot of things. One of them being that I've never treated you the way that you deserve to be treated. I've always been a jerk to you, Lex. I type-casted you, and that was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

"Let's be honest here." Lex smirked. "I've done a fairly good job living up to that stereotype. So I should probably be apologizing too."

"Not necessary." Bray insisted.

"So…" Lex frowned a little, still not sure he completely understood what was going on. "We're good then?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"About everything?" Lex glanced over at Amber, his heart flipping over in his chest as she did so.

Bray hesitated for several long moments before replying. Lex could tell he was struggling with what to say. If Lex had been in his shoes, having to let go of the woman he loved, he doubted he would have any easier of a time.

"I suppose." Bray smiled sadly at long last. He turned to look at Amber, then, clearly unnerved with the fact that she was still in Lex's body, turned back to Lex. "I really have no choice. She loves you, Lex. Not me."

Lex's heart soared. He had won. He had fought Bray for the woman of his dreams and he had actually won.

"Bray," Amber took a step closer to the agonizing Mall Rat. She looked like she was about to take his hand, but Bray shuddered and pulled his closer to his body. "I did care for you. Someplace in my heart I probably always will. But if there's anything this whole experience has taught me, it's that it's what is on the inside that counts. Not the exterior. I've seen into Lex's heart and I love him for it."

"Yeah, well," Bray stammered, obviously struggling with Amber's admission of love for the man whose body she currently inhabited. "Um, not to change the subject, but, are you guys going to tell the rest of the Mall Rats?"

"We were kind of hoping we wouldn't have to." Lex replied, stepping closer to Amber and entwining his fingers with hers.

"We want to figure out a way to reverse this."

"If possible." Lex added.

"Oh, I'm sure it's possible." Amber informed him with an optimistic smile. "Marisol pretty much told me that it was. Just that she couldn't do it. Something about it being her mother's magic."

"So have her mother switch the two of you." Bray suggested. "I've only know about you two for a short while and it really creeps me out. I don't know how you two have been able to put up with it for so long."

"Somehow, I have the feeling that finding Marisol's mother will prove to be more difficult than finding Marisol herself. As it was, she found us, not the other way around." Amber paused, running her fingers through her raven locks. "I think we're going to have to figure out how to switch ourselves on our own."

"Then maybe you two ought to do that." Bray pointed out. "I'll cover for you with the rest of the tribe."

"Appreciate that." Lex nodded, then turned to Amber. "What do you say, should we try and hunt down those Locos?"

Amber suppressed a shudder, but then nodded. "They're really our last chance, now aren't they?"

"Yeah." Lex frowned. He hated the thought that he and Amber might be stuck like this for the rest of their lives, but he realized it was a real possibility. "See you later, Bray." He nodded at the sandy haired Mall Rat who was staring at them with a mixture of envy and fear.

"Yeah, later." He gave them half a wave then turned and left them alone, staring at one another, the love shining in their eyes.

"You know, Lex," Amber commented as she and Lex strode along the city streets, uncaring if they were seen or not. They actually hoped they would be spotted. The only tribe that would mess with them would be the Locos, and that was exactly who they were looking for. "If it hadn't been for us swapping bodies, I don't know if I would have ever admitted my feelings for you."

Lex nodded, a cheeky smile on his face. "Ah, sure you would have. You couldn't have resisted my charms for too long, you know."

"Your charms, eh? Is that what you call them?" Amber cocked an eyebrow and gave a small chuckle. "And all this time I just thought you were trying to drive me insane."

"Oh no! You've uncovered my true agenda." He grinned, his hand giving hers a quick squeeze. "I will miss sparring with you, though."

"Who says we have to stop?" She grinned back at him, her eyes dancing in merriment. They both laughed, each one enjoying just being in the other's presence.

Amber was still trying to adjust to being able to be honest with Lex about the way she felt for him. She had spent so long trying to hide it – especially from herself – but now it was out and open for everyone to see and she wasn't exactly how to handle that.

"Hey. I remember this place."

"Huh?" Amber's head shot up. She hadn't been paying attention to where they were going, leaving it up to Lex to guide them. She looked around and studied the small playground nestled between two high risers. It looked familiar to her too, but she couldn't place it. "Where is this place?"

"Where we first met." He grinned up at her, a mischievous smile on his face. "Remember?"

"Ah yes." She chuckled, shaking her head slowly. "You were being your typical scoundrel self and trying to make us give you our food. Feels like forever ago." She commented, stepping onto the playground and taking a seat on one of the swings. She motioned to the swing next to her, beckoning him to join her.

Lex quickly obliged, a strange smile on his face. "Do you realize it's been about ten years since I've sat on one of these things?"

"Ten years?" Her eyebrows shot up. "You would have only been six-years-old, Lex. Why'd you stop swinging?"

Lex smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Used to love it when I was a little tyke. I would pump my legs so had trying to get as high as I could. I used to think that if I could get high enough, maybe, just maybe, the swing would take off flying or something. Silly, huh?"

"I don't think it's silly. I think it's sweet."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"So why'd you stop if you loved it so much?"

"I fell." He stated simply.

"You fell?" She echoed quizzically.

He nodded. "One day I was going so high I thought for sure if I let go I'd be able to fly. So I did. Only, I didn't fly. I fell and shattered my left arm. I had been a lefty at the time and really into field hockey. Not only did I have to quit my team, my arm was so badly damaged that I had to learn how to do everything with my right. The next year I tried out for the team and was cut. I never played hockey again."

Amber felt as if she were about to cry for little Lex. Instead, she bit down on her lower lip and stared down at his left arm, the arm that had been broken. She tested the muscles and now that she knew, she could tell that it had once been broken.

"Hey look." Lex announced suddenly, taking Amber by surprise. "We're married."

"We're what?!"

"Married." He chuckled. "Don't tell me you never played that game in all your years swinging."

Amber frowned, not at all following his pattern of thought. She still couldn't shake the image of a six-year-old Lex, clutching his shattered arm and sobbing. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"We're in sync with each other." He motioned to their swinging pattern. It was true. They were both slowly pushing their feet against the ground, their swings slowly going back and forth in perfect harmony with each other. "Back in my schoolyard days, when we were swinging in sync with someone else, we always said we were married."

"That's cute." She smiled, wondering why her stomach fluttered so when he had announced they were married. She was just realizing how much she loved him. Why did her mind already jump to marrying him?

"No. You're cute." He flashed her a grin that Amber remembered seeing reflected on her face countless times in the past. "Especially in that gorgeous body you've been wearing lately."

"Oh yeah?" Amber found herself feeling slightly giggly, despite the seriousness of their situation. She almost didn't care if they remained stuck in each other's bodies for the rest of their lives, as long as she got to spend the rest of that life with him by her side… "So, is this your way of confessing you're a narcissist?"

"A naci-wha?"

"Narcissist." Amber repeated, hopping off her swing and running over to the monkey bars. She climbed up the mini-ladder and grabbed the first bar, looking back over at Lex before continuing. "Someone who is in love with themselves. Pretty much so much in love with themselves that they're incapable of loving anyone else."

Lex jumped off his own swing, not falling this time, and joined her at the monkey bars. He climbed the ladder opposite Ambers and grabbed the first bar as well, staring directly at Amber-in-his body, a strange light in his eyes.

"Oh, believe me, I'm capable of loving someone besides myself." He murmured, his voice husky.

Almost simultaneously, they began to cross the monkey bars, swinging bar to bar until they were forced to stop in the center, staring at each other, nearly nose to nose.

"Oh yeah?" Amber's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She could feel his warm breath on her face, tickling the fine hairs and sending strange yet pleasant sensations coursing through her body. "Who?"

"You." Came his instant reply. "I love you, Amber. With all my heart. Before we switched places, I never realized quite how much. But now I know, and I know I never want to let you go. I love you, Amber. I love you."

"Oh, Lex. I love you too."

They both dropped the very short distance to the ground and stepped into each other's arms, their faces mere centimeters apart. It was so peculiar staring at her own face, but Amber found that when she looked into what were her eyes, she saw nothing but Lex shining back at her.

No longer caring about the weirdness of the situation, Amber pulled Lex closer and tilted his face up ever so slightly to make up the very small difference they had in heights. She lowered her lips, closing her eyes and surrendering herself to the moment.

Their lips touched, hesitantly at first, but quickly deepening when they found that neither one was resisting. Amber found her mouth parting slightly, allowing Lex to delve his tongue inside. The kiss grew in passion as they both crumpled to the ground, uncaring that they might be getting dirty. Amber was kissing the only lips she was meant to kiss. That much she knew.

"Oh Lex." Her eyelids fluttered open when at last the kiss finished. "Oh my gosh! Lex!" She exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

"What? What is it?" Lex joined her standing up and was staring at her peculiarly.

"Look at us!" She shouted excitedly. "We switched back! I'm me again! Oh my goodness! I'm me!"

Lex stared at her, a dopey smile on his face, then he looked down at himself, his hands running over his body, almost as if he didn't quite believe it was true. Amber knew she could hardly believe it herself. It felt so incredibly good to be back in her own skin, and yet…

"Lex?" She queried softly after some of the excitement of switching back had finally passed. "D-do you… Well, I mean, how do you feel?"

"GREAT!" He stated exuberantly, his entire face lit up with joy. "It feels great to be me again! No offense to your body… It is fantastic, by the way, but I much prefer my own skin and it's familiar responses than yours."

"Yeah. Ditto." Amber agreed, her lips turning up in a small smile. "But I mean, do you feel the same about us? About you and me?"

Lex suddenly stopped his mini-celebration and looked at her, his eyes filled with passion. "Oh, Amber." He took a step closer to her and placed his hands at her narrow waist, drawing her next to him. He pressed himself up against her and she could at least feel that his body was reacting favorably towards her.

"I still love you, Lex." She whispered, dropping her head and burying it in his chest. "My body aches for you."

"So does mine." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"But…" Her gaze turned upward, realizing that he still had not said the words that she had been dying to hear with her own ears and coming from his mouth.

"Yes, Amber. Yes. I love you."

And they melted together once again.


End file.
